


One and Only 2 ; George Weasley

by Stylesobsession



Series: The One and Only series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Magic, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 99
Words: 92,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesobsession/pseuds/Stylesobsession
Summary: "𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩. 𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙩𝙤𝙤."
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The One and Only series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and disclaimers:
> 
> Some places I might have forgotten to put trigger warnings, where I didn't really think about it so here is your official warning. There will be some smut which most people are comfortable with. Though there will also be mentions of trauma, sexual assault, kidnapping and stalking.
> 
> If there is anything else that I have forgotten, please contact me about it so I can make people aware of it.

Four weeks later

-

Never did I think that auror training would be this hard. I've been through my first day and I was already exhausted. It was August 30th, Friday and today Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes opened. I could never start to explain just how proud I am.

Fred though had to work on the shop and the flat by himself for a couple of weeks while George and I went to Paris for our honeymoon. George had some money saved up and I paid my half with the money from the savings I got after we thought my father had been murdered.

The air around Diagon Alley was already starting to get a bit chilly so this morning I had worn a long coat and some gloves even though George told me I looked ridiculous to go outside like that when it was only the end of August.

The bell above the door rang as I entered the warm air of the shop. I pulled off my gloves, taking a look around at all the people while pushing the gloves into the pockets of my coat. The room was full of chatter and laughs, just like the twins had wished for. Hermione and Ginny stood by the love potions, studying them.

George was stood on one of those ladders with wheels that makes it so easy to slide from end to end on a shelf and when he noticed me, he slid all the way to the end of the shelf, smiling down at me.

"How was your first day of auror training, my love?"

He was gorgeous. Taller as ever in his lovely brown suit and red tie. His red hair was also as beautiful. I smiled, having to tilt my head back because of the extra inches due to him standing on a ladder.

"It was... stressful I must say. I have no idea how I'll handle three years of this."

George climbed off the ladder and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You'll handle it just fine and you'll be the best auror in history."

Him having faith in me truly meant a lot. After all, we did make a promise to each other at the start of the month. I smiled at George and tiptoed to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Can I help with anything before I head up to the flat for some tea?"

"Actually, yes." he nodded and reached down under the ladder to grab a box. "These needs to go up there."

He handed me the box and pointed up the staircase at the front of the shop. It went up to a little area with some products and up there the stairs continued towards the flat.

"Great." I smiled. "Just on my way."

I walked past him and up the stairs, placing the box on a small table so I could fill the shelf with both hands. Obviously I made sure it looked perfect. As I stood and filled the shelf, George and Fred walked up the stairs and joined me but looked over the shop.

"Step up, step up!" they shouted in unison.

"We've got Fainting Fancy..." George shouted.

"Nosebleed Nougats..." Fred continued.

"And just in time for school..." George

"Puking pastilles!" Fred

George then hugged me from behind for a moment and kissed my cheek before he followed Fred down the stairs. They grabbed a cauldron and neared a boy who looked awfully green in the face.

"Into the cauldron, handsome!" the twins said in unison and the boy grabbed onto the cauldron before the twins moved on to Harry who looked at some of the products. When I finished unpacking the box, I watched George and Fred strut around the shop, looking both proud and happy at the same time and I couldn't help but chuckle at the warm feeling in my chest. They deserved this. They deserved more than this. They deserved everything.

I made my way up to the flat, unlocked the door and let myself in. When the door closed behind me, I let out a breath of pure happiness. The flat was great, it was full of colour just like the shop and it felt very homey. There was still a few moving boxes that hadn't been unpacked. It's not like we couldn't just flick our wands and get it done but we were quite lazy. I took off my coat and hung it on the wall before I placed my shoes neatly and then fixed the twins shoes as they always just threw them.

After I made myself a cup of tea, I sat by the table next to the window and as I sat and sipped off of my cup, I watched the people walk by in Diagon Alley and the people entering the shop underneath.

It was weird. I wasn't going to show up at Kings Cross station in the morning like I had done the past seven years. Instead I was going to go continue my life as a married woman, living in a flat with my two favourite guys while going to auror training between ten in the morning and three in the afternoon.

Married.

I let out a hum and looked down at the gold ring on my ring finger. It was just a simple golden ring which was exactly what we wanted. We wanted it to be completely identical and simple because diamonds and stuff didn't matter. It was the fact that it connected us. We were truly each other's. He was my husband and I was his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the feeling of a pair of lips on my neck, sucking at my skin as if they hadn't eaten in years and to make matters worse, it was my soft spot, the one that made me moan and right now wasn't so different.

George was hovering over me, holding himself up by his hands so that his body didn't crush me.

"Morning." His raspy voice spoke, sending vibrations through my neck. I groaned and turned my head to look at the clock on my side table.

7:56

"Why on earth are you waking me up this early on a Saturday?" I asked and rubbed my left eye. George lifted himself higher, his lips leaving my neck and his eyes meeting mine.

"Because we have to be at Kings Cross station at eleven."

"What?" I frowned. "Please don't tell me it's nineteen-ninety-five and we're about to start our seventh year. I cannot stand to relive our last year with that horrible woman and all those things that happened."

"It's still nineteen-ninety-six, don't worry." He laughed, running his hand down my arm, the cold metal of his ring sending shivers down my spine. "A letter just arrived from Benjamin. Addressed to the both of us. He wants us to be there to wave goodbye when the train leaves."

"Ahh, alright." I said before I yawned, clamping a hand over my mouth. "I'm gonna ask you again. Why on earth are you waking me up this early?"

I hit him in the chest, making him laugh. He pressed a kiss to my chest and then rolled off of me to get dressed.

"Three hours, Georgie." I sighed. "There is three hours until the train leaves. You could've left me sleep for one more."

"You're gonna thank me." He said, walking over to the dresser where he started off by pulling out a pair of trousers. "You take too long in the mornings now that we're not in school."

"But I'm still in school." I said and sat up. "Auror training, remember? For three more years."

"And you meet at ten." He explained. "At Hogwarts we woke up at six to go down to breakfast thirty minutes after and then our first lesson started at nine."

"George Fabien Weasley." I said, making him turn around while he closed his trousers. "Are you saying I've gone... lazy?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He grinned. I ran a hand through my hair, realizing how long it had gotten.

The last time I had a proper haircut was before my sixth year. I got cut a few inches of my hair and now it was just as long again, almost reaching my bum.

"Can I have a proper morning kiss?" I asked, tilting my head as I watched him. He continued to watch me and when he zipped his trousers, he approached the bed. I raised my hand and made a come here motion with my index finger which made him grin even wider.

He crawled onto the bed and soon got so close to me that I was forced to lie back down. He laid between my legs, placing a hand against the pillow next to my face while his lips touched mine.

I ran one of my hands to the back of his neck, pulling him closer while I ran my other hand down his back, my nails digging into his skin. He moaned into my mouth before he kissed down my neck and made a thrusting motion between my legs which made me whimper.

Then as things had just begun to get heated, the door to our bedroom opened and we both sighed before we looked at Fred who leaned against the doorway. He took a bite of the red apple in his hand, watching us.

"What, Freddie?" George asked in annoyance while I was panting, trying to catch my breath.

"I made breakfast." Fred told us when he finished chewing. "But if you'd rather screw first, I can leave you to it. Your choice."

"Get out." George said as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother.

"Right." Fred breathed. "I'll take it you want to screw first? Just hurry, the eggs are getting cold."

He pushed the pillow with his foot before he closed the door. I grabbed George's face to make him look at me. "Forget about Fred and kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Behave, alright?" I smiled at Benjamin, pulling him in for a hug. "Don't get into too much trouble. You'll finally get a great year without any Professor Umbridge to ruin it."

"Hopefully." He said against my shoulder. Twelve years old. My brother was twelve. It was hard to believe. He was growing extremely and he was even growing up to be a handsome young man. He was almost as tall as me, heck I was not excited for him to get taller.

"We're all just an owl away." Badger told his son before he then hugged him. "But I swear to Merlin that if you do get into trouble, I'll send a howler straight away."

"Yes, father." Ben rolled his eyes and went on to hug mum. "Can we hurry this up? I don't want my friends seeing me."

"You don't want your friends seeing you hug your family goodbye?" I laughed. "You're being ridiculous, Benjamin."

"They'll laugh." He told me as he lastly hugged George.

"Are they really your friends if they laugh?" My lovely husband asked. Husband...

"I mean, of course they are." Ben said. "But we're boys and boys don't—"

"Don't what?" I asked. "Show emotion? You listen to me, Benjamin and you listen good. Guys showing emotion are way cooler than those who tell you you're weak because of it. Real men cry and this one right here—"

I placed my hands on George's shoulder. "Bloody wails every time I'm gone for too long."

"I do not." George argued.

"I mean, you saw him." I told Ben. "Even at the wedding he wailed... like a baby."

I laughed when I saw George's expression and so did mum and Badger. The train's whistle sounded and Ben said a quick goodbye to all of us before getting onto the train.

We waved goodbye as the train left but inside the compartment where Ben sat, he hid his face, feeling embarrassed. He wanted us here so he just had to live with us waving goodbye.

When we could no longer see the train anymore, we said goodbye to my mum and Badger before we sent and said hi to Molly who had just waved goodbye to Ron and Ginny.

Afterwards, we apparated back to the flat, making Fred who sat in the living room with a book, jump.

"Did we scare you?" I smiled and walked around the couch, wrapping my arms around him behind.

"You can't just bloody apparate in here all the time." He complained, patting my arm. "But how was Ben?"

"Lizzie had to teach him about what it means to be a man." George said as he got off his jacket and shoes. "Though she dragged me down meanwhile."

"I did not!"

"You told him I wailed every time we're apart for too long." He said as I straightened up, my hands resting on Fred's shoulders. "You also told him I wailed at the wedding."

"You did wail at the wedding." Fred said, making me chuckle.

"Well can you blame me?! I was marrying the love of my life and the bloody vows got to me."

I smiled, my top teeth eventually finding their way into my bottom lip. I turned my body towards George, a hand on my hip and the other still on Fred's shoulder.

"Don't worry, George." I smiled. "I meant what I told Ben. Guys that show emotion are way cooler and you are no exception. Plus, you're very handsome when you cry."

"Very handsome." Fred mocked and we both laughed when George rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking a shower." He announced, making his way out of the living room.

I patted Fred's shoulder before I walked through the doorway to the entre where I hung my coat and put my shoes down.

"It looks like you've gotten better at not puking when apparating." Fred commented as I joined him in the living room again. I sat down next to him with a heavy breath leaving my lips.

"I'm getting used to it." I informed him. "After all, I do have to master the skill of apparition myself. That's one of the things we learn in auror training."

"What else do they teach you?"

"Well, we're being taught in potions and antidotes. That's probably the main thing right now. We haven't really started the apparition training yet but I believe I'm already getting trained at how to handle it here at home whenever you two get too lazy to walk."

"Lazy? Us? You're the one who takes too long in the morning now that you're meeting at school early."

"Oh... well shut up." I folded my arms over my chest, acting all pissed which only made Fred laugh.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He laughed. "Because I do. You're bloody great."

"Actually, you have."

"Well, say it back then."

I looked at him, narrowing my eyes for a moment before I went in for a hug. "I love you too, Freddie."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a special day today." I cooed while I approached George who stood on a ladder and refilled a shelf. I had just gotten back from school and I was tired but I had to sent a letter to Molly.

George looked at me and smiled before he put his attention back on the products. "It's the day before Halloween."

"It's your mothers birthday!" I exclaimed. "Turns forty-six, remember?"

"Oh is that today?" he asked, resulting in my hitting him on the leg as I couldn't reach his arm. George laughed and looked back down at me. "I'm joking. I sent her a letter from all of us this morning before you woke."

I eyed him with a small smile before I started making my way towards the stairs. "Oi!"

At the sound of Fred, I stopped and saw him make his way down the stairs. He greeted me in a warm bear hug, letting out a sound of pure exhaustion.

"Tired?" I asked, giving him a squeeze before pulling out of the hug.

"Well I barely got any sleep last night." he said, rubbing his eyes. "You need to stop being so loud."

"I'll try." I smiled, continuing up the stairs.

"Kathleen is up there." I heard Fred behind me, making me stop again to look at him. "I made her some tea."

"She just got here?"

He nodded in response and I hurried the rest of the way up to the flat. When I entered, I smiled at the view of my best friend sitting in the kitchen with a book while drinking tea.

"What're you doing here?"

"Is that a way of greeting your best friend?" she joked and looked at me as she put down the book. She stood up and met me in a hug. "How was school?"

"It was fine." I responded, taking off my coat to hang it next to the door. "I believe I'm starting to get used to the intensity of it."

"Yeah?" she chuckled, guiding me over to sit down after I had taken off my shoes.

"What about you?" I questioned. "How are you doing at the ministry?"

"Oh, it's great! I work alongside my dad but also Deanne. She talks a lot and it's always about Fred." she said with a smile. "They really are in that honeymoon phase of their relationship, aren't they?"

"Well, aren't you and Lee the same?" I asked in which she shook her head.

"I believe we're past that phase. All we wanted to do was to have sex but now we really enjoy nights together where I read to him while he plays with my hair."

I grabbed Kathleen's cup and took a sip of it before I got up to make myself some tea. "So you love Lee?"

"More than anything." she sighed. "We're thinking about moving in together. I know it's early on but..."

"Well look at George and I." I spoke. "We married at eighteen."

"Yeah but you had been together for almost three years and when you look at how much you love each other, it makes sense."

I shrugged and when I finished my tea, I turned around and leaned against the counter while looking at her. "I think you should do it. If that's what makes you happy."

Kathleen smiled at me as she lifted the cup to her lips to drink of her tea. "You are happy, right? At the ministry, with lee... with your life?"

"Course I am." she chuckled. "I should be asking you that."

"What do you mean? I live in a flat with my amazing husband while he and his brother are living through their dream right below it. I got accepted into the auror programme and in less than three years, I'll be making a career out of it."

"That's not what I meant." she said, giving me a look that made me realise what she was talking about.

"I still have nightmares." I told her and looked down at my tea. "I'm scared. He hadn't tried looking for me ever since that week but you never know. I write Sebastian every day and if he doesn't write back within a few hours, I get terrified that my father took him."

"Come." Kathleen said and pointed at the chair I sat in minutes ago. "Sit."

I did what she told me to and put the cup in front of me without letting go of it with my hands. It was nice that she was here. To have someone else to talk about it with than the two boys.

"I want to tell you it's going to be okay and that nothings going to happen but we both know this war isn't over until Voldemort is killed. We also know your father works for him and one day, I know we will be forced to face them all. I don't want to lie to you, Lizzie, but I do want you to know that we're here for you when you're scared, we all are and I will always try and protect you the best I can."

I smiled, placing my hand on hers and gave it a little squeeze. "Thank you Kathy. It goes both ways. I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up shaking again in the middle of the night. It wasn't the regular sweating, it was cold sweat but it still made my hair stick to my forehead. This night was different. I hadn't woken up screaming. George was still asleep, lying on his back with his head facing me and his chest rising and falling slowly.

I sat up in the dark room, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. My feet came in contact with the cold wooden floor and I flinched. The only sound filling the room was my heavy breathing.

I had had another nightmare about the night my brother and I got kidnapped. It was always a different dream but it was always about that week and one of the things that happened to us. This night it was about the second time Amycus tried to rape me. He fingered me for a few seconds while I cried and screamed. He had taken me into another room so he wouldn't get "distracted" by Sebastian's yelling. That's what happened in my dream. It was the memory of that night.

It felt horrible. This feeling after waking up. It made me realise I never told anyone that he groped me. I never told anyone that I was sexually assaulted, that I was almost raped by Amycus Carrow while being held hostage by my own father.

I stood up and made my way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I found the bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky that we kept in one of the cabinets and after pouring myself a glass, I drank it in the split of a second.

"What are you doing up?"

I jumped at the sound of Fred, not expecting him to be up as well. With a hand on my heart, I glanced at him and then poured myself another glass of Firewhisky.

"And why are you drinking at three in the morning?"

I ignored him as I quickly drank the glass of whisky. Gosh it was strong but I didn't care. I needed something to numb the pain I currently felt.

"Fuck it." I muttered under my breath and placed the bottle to my mouth, drinking directly from it. When I put it down, Fred grabbed it out of my hand, making me turn towards him. "Hand it back."

"What? You're the only one who's allowed to drink?" he questioned before placing the bottle by his lips himself. I snickered, shaking my head as I looked towards the window. "Care to tell me what you dreamt about this night?"

I ran my thumb along my bottom lip, thinking about the opportunities I had. I could tell him and risk him telling George. They'd both look at me differently and start acting like I'm fragile. Another option was to go to bed and ignore Fred's question but he'd just keep asking me in the morning and George would know I was hiding it as well.

"Elizabeth."

"What, Frederick?!"

His name wasn't really Frederick but it was something I always called him when we were arguing or when he simply pissed me off. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows while waiting for him to speak again.

"Do you need me to go wake up George?" he asked and this time I snorted, glaring at him while I walked to the window which I opened so I could get some fresh air. "Then talk to me. Tell me about your dream and then I might be able to help."

"And what if it isn't because of a dream?"

"It obviously is. You get them most nights and you always go out here but you don't always act this bitter."

"I'm not... bitter."

"Then what? I am only trying to help you." he said and approached me by the window while I sat down on the window sill. He leaned against the wall, looking at me as the moonlight hit my face. My eyebrows came together in a frown and I pressed my lips together in a flat line while I tried my best not to cry. "You're doing it again, Liz."

"Doing what?"

"Pushing people away when they're trying to be there for you. It is just like all the years you grieved in December."

"You won't see me grieving in December much more." I scoffed. "My father wasn't a hero. I always thought he died in honour. He was supposed to have died while fighting for muggles and muggle-borns. He wasn't... he's not..."

My bottom lip started to tremble and I looked down at my hands, running them up and down my thighs. I took a deep breath before I raised my voice a little. "My father was the complete opposite of a hero. He killed a muggle and used his body to fake his own death. I... how am I supposed to get through knowing that? How am I supposed to get through knowing that the man that's half the reason I was born, did that? I don't... how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know." Fred sighed. "But you will get through it. The nightmares will stop. Maybe not now, maybe not for a while but eventually, they will stop and you'll begin to feel better about the whole thing."

"I don't believe that." I said with tears coming down my cheeks. "He touched me, Freddie."

Fred pushed himself up straight, watching me with furrowed eyebrows. He blinked a few times, looked out the window before looking at me again.

"Not my father." I sighed. "But Carrow. Amycus Carrow."

"He touched you? How?"

"How do you think?!" I snapped, throwing my head back against the wall. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I don't want to... fuck."

"Hey." Fred said, his voice soft as he stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm around me to comfort me. "I'm so sorry. You don't have to..."

"I remember when he came to get me." I said. "I thought he was going to take me to see my father again. I was so scared but I never imagined he'd lead me into that room and fin... penetrate me with his..."

I completely broke down and Fred now had both his arms wrapped around me, letting me cry. I couldn't explain how big of a relief it was to finally tell someone... to tell my best friend.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." he said. "You should've told us. I know it's hard but it's even harder to walk around with it by yourself."

I moved my arms up around his neck, hugging him tighter. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. You know I'm always here for you."

"I know." I whispered. "Don't ever leave me, alright?"

"What?" he chuckled softly. "You're stuck with me. You're my sister-in-law, remember?"

I pulled my head back to look at him, offering a soft smile. Fred cupped my face gently and wiped my cheeks before helping me off the window sill.

"You'll never get rid of me." he said. "Now, go to bed. Cuddle with George so you sleep better, yeah?"

"Yeah." I breathed. "Thanks for always being so pushy."

He laughed and I gave him a last hug before I walked back into George's and I's room. He had changed position. He was still on his back but his head was tilted the other way and the hand that had laid on his chest was now lying above his head. After I closed the door to the bedroom, I made my way over and crawled onto the bed. I laid down close to him, running my hand up his chest before I rested it on the side of his neck, feeling the warmth from his skin.

"Why'd you go?" he murmured, tilting his head back towards me but his eyes stayed close. I pressed a soft kiss to his lips and when I pulled back, he opened his eyes to look at me. "Did you drink?"

"Only a little." I whispered, running my hand into his hair. "Or... two glasses and a little more."

"Firewhisky?"

"Yes."

"Another nightmare?"

"Yep."

George hummed and pulled the covers over me, wrapping an arm around me at the same time while pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I spent helping the twins around the shop. They had finally hired a shop assistant which I had told them to do since they first opened. Her name is Verity and she's around our age with blonde short hair. She calls the twins Mr and Mr Weasley which kinda feeds their egos.

When George and I woke up that morning, he questioned me about my dream and I told him I'd tell him when the workday was over.

I only have Auror training on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Today was Thursday so I had a day off and on my days off I always helped around the shop. Deanne had showed up too when she got off work and mostly followed Fred around to help with whatever he was doing. He was obviously happy about it because he got to spend some time with his girlfriend.

I was still a bit shock up after my dream last night so when George tried to prank me with one of their products, I didn't laugh like I used to. It made him worry even more and I noticed that throughout the day, he seemed to stay close to me as if I was a ticking bomb that could break down any moment.

"It's bloody freezing out there!" I heard Fred as he entered the shop after he went to get something a kid threw out the door. He rubbed his hands together before approaching Deanne who refilled a shelf.

"Things are selling fast." George suddenly spoke, being much closer than he was before. I was stood on a ladder, refilling the very same shelf that he had done on his mum's birthday a few days ago go.

"The Skiving Snackboxes are quite popular." I said, and took the last snackbox out of the box to place it on the shelf. George took the box and flattened it while I crawled off the ladder.

"What can I say? Kids love to get a free ticket out of class." He smiled. I glanced a him before I pushed the ladder back to it's place when it wasn't being used. "Alright. Talk to me about that dream of yours."

"I told you—"

"I know what you told me but this can't wait another four hours. Something about it shook you up and I can't stand to watch you like this anymore without knowing what's wrong."

I glanced around the shop before looking up at George's brown eyes. He looked genuine worried and when I nodded slightly, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll tell Verity we're having our lunch break now. Meet me in the flat, okay?" He pressed a kiss to my cheek before he walked towards Verity who served customers.

I walked up the many stairs before I let myself into the flat. I walked into the living room where I sat on the sofa to prepare myself for telling him. I didn't know how I was gonna do it or if it was going to be as difficult as the first time I had to say it out loud. I didn't know how he was going to react. I knew he cried when I told him about what happened in the cellar, when I left out one thing. Was he going to cry again? I hated to see him cry. I hated to see him hurt so I knew what he felt when it was me.

"I told her we'd take an hour or so." George's voice spoke. I looked at him as he stood by the door in the entre, closing it before he approached me in the living room. "Lizzie?"

"Yes." I hurried to say, sitting up straight while rubbing my hands on my trousers.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I would like if you told me the dream but obviously if it makes you too uncomfortable, you don't have to. Just know that I'll always listen, support you and I would never judge you for anything."

"I know." I muttered and turned towards him, resting a leg on the sofa while I ran my hand over his shoulder. "I want to tell you. I'm just scared it'll change the way you view me."

George reached out his hand, his palm facing up and when I placed my hand in his, he gently squeezed it before rubbing it with his thumb.

"It was another one of the nightmares about the kidnapping." I told him. He watched me carefully. He listened. Just like Fred had done. "I had a dream that one of the people working for my father came to get me. I was chained up to the wall... right next to Sebastian and he shouted at the man to not touch me when he unlocked my chain and dragged me with him."

I bit my lip, my eyes dropping from his to look at our hands instead. "He took me to a room. It was a dark room, darker than the cellar. There was this bed."

My eyes shortly flicked up to see his expression but it hadn't changed. He was still showing he was listening and I was sure he hadn't figured it out yet.

"I was crying so much, trying to get out of his grip because I knew what he wanted. I knew what we was going to do to me." I said and started tearing up at the memory. "He pushed me on the bed and he tied my wrists to the headboard. I uh..."

I let out a nervous laugh, scrunching my nose up at the memory of Amycus assaulting me like that.

"I screamed." I said. "When he penetrated me with his fingers. I screamed so loud and he punched me, right in the face, then in the stomach. Told me if I didn't stop, he'd beat the living hell out of me. He fingered me against my will and luckily, he didn't go any further. This woman... his sister, entered at the right time and told him to stop being so horny and that the girls father would kill him if he found out he had assaulted his daughter."

When I looked at George, he looked disgusted. I removed my hand from his as I scooted further away from him on the sofa. I knew it. I shouldn't have told him.

"What are you doing?" George asked me. "Come here."

He held out his hand and I studied it for a moment before looking up at his eyes.

"You're disgusted." I breathed. "I can see it on you. This is why I never said anything. I was so scared that you'd be disgusted by the sight of me and now—"

"Woah, Liz." George interrupted me. "I'm not disgusted by you. I am disgusted by the situation, with what you went through. I would never be disgusted by you and definitely not something you were forced to do... something you couldn't control."

"But you—"

"No." He interrupted again. "There is not buts. I don't want you to think I'm disgusted by you, okay? I am disgusted and I am sad... I'm even bloody angry that someone put his hands on you like that."

George moved closer, brushing some hair out of my face. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and then hugged me tightly.

"Who was it?" He whispered. "Do you know the name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I'll kill him if I'm ever face to face with him." He said and pulled back so he could look me in the eyes.

"It was Amycus Carrow."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of an explosion beneath the building that even made the flat shake, followed by a hell of a noise. The bed was empty apart from me and I immediately knew what was going on.

With a groan leaving my mouth, I rolled out of bed. I really didn't want to because the bed was nice and warm but I needed to make sure they hadn't killed each other with that explosion.

I grabbed one of George's jumpers and pulled it over my pyjamas top. It had been the closest piece of clothing and I had to get down and see what they were up to at two in the morning. It was a good idea to wear something in the shop because it was pretty cool down there, which was why I had grabbed the jumper.

I continued my way through the shop and to the cellar which was where the guys tested their products and made new ones.

Purple smoke came from the door that led down and when I entered, it was allowed to slowly flew out, revealing George and Fred by a table in the faint lit room.

I folded my arms over my chest as the two of them looked at me. George sent me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry we woke you. Fred thought he'd finally solved the problem we had with the stepping-potion, but it seems like the Gnat Heads only made it worse."

Fred was grinning. His face was colored a vibrant purple and he looked ridiculous.

"Better luck next time I s'pose."

"You two..." I sighed and shook my head. "It's two in the morning. We should all be asleep right now. It's not fun to wake up to an explosion."

"But it's hella fun to experience them." Fred grinned. "C'mon, let's try again."

"No!" I exclaimed when George reached for another ingredient. "No more experimenting for tonight. Fred, your entire face is purple and George, you've got some on your cheek. Let's go back up in the flat so you can get washed up and go back to bed."

"Yes, mum." Fred muttered while George started putting away ingredients. Fred got up and approached me as I stood by the door. He pecked my cheek on the way. "Goodnight mum."

I rolled my eyes at his playful mood and patted his back when he walked through the door. George glanced at me, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"If our future kids take after you with all these experiments, I don't know what I'll do." I said.

"That would be so much fun! Imagine them sneaking into the basement at night to test products."

"Imagine them getting killed because of an explosion." I argued as he put away the last ingredient. George walked up to me, looking down at me with a playfully wicked grin. "What?"

"What?" He asked back, acting clueless as if he wasn't looking at me that way.

"C'mon." I decided to drop it and turned around, leading the way out of the cellar. Up in the flat, the door to the bathroom was open and Fred stood in front of the sink and mirror, washing his face. He had taken off his shirt since it had been covered in the purple stuff too.

"I'm going to bed." I announced when George joined his brother in the bathroom to wash the purple off him too. I pulled off the jumper and crawled into bed, curling up onto the covers. I closed my eyes, smiling at the familiar warm feeling, thought it wasn't as warm without George here.

"Night Freddie!" I heard George call only minutes after before footsteps entered the room, followed by the door closing. "Are you already sleeping?"

"No." I muttered into the pillow and I felt George crawl into bed, his body heat immediately hitting me. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, then my jaw and then my shoulder before wrapping his arm around me.

"When are you going to sleep without clothes on?" He whispered. I gently slapped him in the chest, making him giggle softly.

"It's November."

"I'll keep you warm."

I chuckled against the skin of his chest before I rolled onto my back. George propped himself up on his elbow, watching me while I undid the buttons on my pyjamas top.

"You're such a pervert." I joked and sat up to take off the blouse. I folded it before gently placing it on the floor along with my pants after pulling them off.

"Only for you my love." He joked back as I laid back down, throwing a leg over his hip while resting my head on his chest. He pulled the covers up over my shoulders, his arms wrapped around me. "I like this a lot better."

"I'm sure you do." I smiled and closed my eyes. "Now, sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

The very same night, only a few hours later, I woke up from another nightmare with a scream. I was panting, my eyes were wide and I sat up as quickly as I could. Running my hands over my face, I flinched when I felt a hand on my back. Then I heard George shush gently, wrapping his arm around me, comforting me. I already felt a little better but I was scared. I hated having those nightmares. They felt so real and I knew they weren't but it felt... so real.

"It's okay." he whispered against my hair, pulling me closer. I rested my head against his chest as he sat against the headboard. He wrapped the covers up and around me but he didn't let go.

"George." I whimpered. My body was shaking and I knew he felt it. He kept rubbing up and down my arm, swaying me back and forth. "H-He... I was... I c-couldn't..."

"I know." George whispered. "You're okay. You're safe. It was only a dream."

I relaxed in his arms, melting against his touch and I closed my eyes, letting out the breath I didn't know how to let go of. George planted a kiss against my forehead, brushing my hair out of my face while he tried to look at me.

"I have a headache."

George ran his hand over my forehead before he tucked some hair behind my ear. His grip tightened around me while he reached for his wand. "Do you want me to fix it? Make it go away?"

"Yes." I whispered and tilted my head back to look at him. He sent me a soft smile, placing the tip of his wand on my forehead.

"Episkey." he said in a whisper and the pain faded, eventually disappearing completely. We had used that spell quite a few times through the years we had known it. It healed minor injuries but it also relieved pain such as headaches. "Better?"

"Thank you." I nodded while he put the wand back on his nightstand. "I could really use a drink right now."

"Yeah?" George laughed and looked down at me. "Alcohol isn't very healthy when used to numb pain. It can make you drink more and more because you realise it numbs the pain for the moment and suddenly, you keep drinking because you want to stay numb."

"I don't want to be a heavy drinker." I sighed. "I don't want to be like my uncle."

With a heavy breath, I swung a leg over George and straddled his lap, the covers falling down from around my shoulders. "Kiss me."

He placed his hand on my jaw and planted a soft kiss on my lips but then he pulled away and I sighed. "Properly."

"Liz, you just had another nightmare. You're still shaking."

I leaned in and kissed him, feeling the warmth from his lips. I loved this feeling and I couldn't say it enough. Whenever I kissed him, I just felt pure happiness and I forgot about all of the things that broke me at nighttime.

The next morning, George got up as usual around six to get ready to open the shop at eight. I was drifting between sleep and being awake and I could hear he and Fred walk around, talking and joking with each other. It was a lovely sound and it made me feel safe.

At eight I woke up like I always did when I had to be at Auror training. As I left the bedroom, I always managed to say a quick goodbye to the boys before they went down to the shop and as usual, George kissed me first.

Then I could get myself ready for ten o'clock which was when I met at training. I took a shower. A lovely cold one and got dressed, brushed my hair and braided it over my shoulder so it wouldn't be in the way today.

When I finished breakfast, it was half past nine and I decided to clean up around the flat. George and Fred aren't the tidiest people in the world and though they did help with the cleaning on weekends, I still felt like I had to do a lot of it as they are quick to make messes again.

When I was finished, it was fifteen to ten and I left. I locked the door behind me and made my way down through the shop, said a quick goodbye to George, Fred, even Verity before I made my way to training.

That was my usual morning. It wasn't boring, I was used to it and I liked it but if I had had a nightmare during the night, I'd be tired and so was I at this very moment.


	9. Chapter 9

November was almost over. December was nearing and I was excited for my first Christmas as a married woman. Or... married teenager? Whatever. I'm married.

It was actually my cousins birthday. Cliff Grouse. Son of my uncle Alabaster. Cliff turns twenty-five and I sent him a letter this morning, wishing him a happy birthday. I had to walk all the way down to the owl office as we haven't bought our own owl yet. We will have to do just that eventually.

Another day of Auror training was finished and I was going home. I know I could just use my broom or use a port key but I liked to walk, especially when it's through diagon alley.

Yesterday, we came home from the headquarters. We joined the order of the Phoenix and so did Kathleen. She found out about it after I had gotten kidnapped and to our surprise, she wasn't angry with us.

When Voldemort decides to attack, we'll be ready and we'll help fight him. We know it's the right thing and even though it's scary and I'm struggling with something right now, I will fight and I won't stop until Voldemort, Amycus Carrow and my father are dead.

The familiar sound of the bell rang through my ears as I entered the shop. My eyes immediately found George who stood with his back towards me, facing one of the shelves as he put some new products up on it. I smiled, pulling off my gloves and pushing them into the pockets of my coat before I approached him.

"Excuse me." I spoke and poked his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me with a questioning look. "I'm looking for a husband. I can't seem to find anyone that's just right."

I acted like I looked for someone in the show before my eyes landed on George again. He was grinning and I knew he was gonna play along on my game.

"Is that so?" He asked and leaned against the shelf, resting his arm on it while he placed his hand on his opposite hip. "Maybe we should go check in the back?"

He lifted his hand and pointed his thumb to behind me since the back was behind the wall he was facing away from. He sent me a wink and I chuckled, taking a step closer to him.

"How was your day, love?" I asked. "Busy?"

"Not really, no. Monday's never are." He smiled. He cupped my face and stroke my skin with his thumb before leaning down to kiss me.

"I'm gonna go up and change." I said. "I'm meeting Deanne."

"You are? You didn't mention that this morning."

"No..." I breathed. "But I stumbled across her just before when I left training and we thought it would be a good idea to meet again in thirty minutes and catch up. Says she's worried about me or some crap like that?"

"Crap?" George laughed, shaking his head. "I think it's nice she wants to check up on you. She's been writing Fred about—"

Suddenly he got a bit pale and his eyes left mine to wander somewhere in the shop while his hand went up to scratch the back of his neck.

"What?"

"What?" He acted confused and looked down at me again.

"What were you about to say?"

"Wasn't about to say anything."

"George."

"Elizabeth."

"Now I know you're hiding something." I said. "You only ever say my name like that if you're pissed, if you're concerned or if you're hiding something. What did Deanne write to Fred about?"

He didn't reply which told me he was hiding something. I grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him down to my height. He yelped in surprise and his eyes found mine again.

"What are you not telling me, George?"

"It's nothing serious." He told me. "We knew you were going to get mad."

"Mad?"

"Well, you're too proud to—"

"What has Deanne been writing to Fred about?" I pressed.

"About you. We're all worried about you and Fred has been updating her on your continuing when it comes to nightmares."

I let go of his tie and he straightened up, fixing it. I sighed and turned around, trying to search the flat for Fred but I couldn't see him.

"Liz." George said and reached for my wrist but even though I let him grab it, I still didn't look at him as I continued to search for Fred. "You can't blame us for worrying. Every other night you wake up screaming."

"Well that did you expect after being kidnapped and discovering that your father isn't dead after all?" I finally looked at him. "You could've told me they'd been writing. They could've told me they were writing. It makes me feel like a child to have them writing about my health as if I wasn't able to speak for myself."


	10. Chapter 10

You could say I was pissed. Pissed at Deanne for writing to Fred about me instead of just asking me how I was. Pissed at Fred for writing back without telling me. Pissed at George for knowing about it and not telling me. I was mostly just pissed at Fred and Deanne.

I sent Deanne a letter that I wouldn't be showing up like we agreed on because I "forgot" I had something else to do.

I was sitting in the window sill in the kitchen, watching people walking past in diagon alley. I was bored but my mind kept me occupied I guess.

When the workday was over at five and the boys closed the shop, they went up here. George patted his brother on the shoulder and then hurried into our bedroom to leave Fred and I alone in the kitchen, but I didn't speak.

"George said you were angry. Pissed. Mad. I don't know." He said. "But you're upset with me? Because I wrote with Deanne about you?"

"I'm upset because you didn't tell me you were writing about my nightmares." I said. "I'm also upset with Deanne because she could've bloody asked me about them if she wanted to know."

"She was scared you'd cry. She hates seeing you cry." Fred said and approached me. "But she's angry. Angry at your father. Says she's going to kill him. I believe her. Her uncle—"

"Her uncle." I scoffed, interrupting him. "He's my father."

Then my eyes started to tear up and I sighed, trying to rub my eyes to make it stop. "Why am I crying? I am always fucking crying."

"Maybe you're pregnant." Fred joked, causing me to glare at him.

"Yeah, well that joke wasn't funny when it was about Kathleen and it isn't funny now either." I said, pulling my legs down from the sill so I could look at him better. "Yes, I have nightmares and it happens almost every night but can you blame me? I dream about getting beat by the Carrows, getting beat by my own father. I dream about being sexually assaulted by Amycus. I dream about watching my own brother getting beat by our father and when I try to scream for him to stop, he punches me. I was forced to watch. Our father thought it he tormented us long enough, we would surrender and join the death eaters."

Fred watched me carefully. He probably didn't know what to say but I didn't blame him and I didn't care.

"You know—" I breathed. "I'm angry. I am so fucking angry. Not at you. Not at George and not at Deanne. I'm angry with myself because in one way I believe if I had surrendered, he wouldn't have beat Sebastian that badly. If I had agreed to getting the dark mark, maybe he wouldn't have almost killed my brother. Maybe Amycus wouldn't have touched me. Maybe I wouldn't have been beat myself."

"Don't do that." Fred frowned. "Blame yourself for what happened? None of that was your fault. You couldn't have done anything about it."

"Aren't you listening? If I—"

"No. Are you listening?!" He yelled. "Becoming a death eater? If you became one of them, things would only get worse, not better. You did the right thing when you refused and look around, you are safe. You're not in that cellar anymore. You're not held hostage by your father and the Carrows. You're safe so quit putting the blame on yourself. Quit talking like that. I am fucking thrilled that you're alive without being a bloody death eater."

The door to the bedroom and George stepped out as he had obviously heard us. He took his time to approach us, using slow and small steps.

"I'm going." Fred said. "I'm gonna go and see Deanne since you cancelled."

He glanced at his brother before he hurried to get a coat and his boots on, the door slamming behind him on his way out. I scoffed, shaking my head while I looked out of the window again.

"What was that all about?" George asked. "You considered it? Becoming a death eater?"

"I just wanted it to stop." I told him. "I wanted it all to stop. You don't know what it was like."

The next thing I knew, he had wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in the crook of my neck and I led my arms around his shoulders.

"Just like now." I whispered. "I want the memories to stop and I want the nightmares to stop."

"Maybe you should see a therapist." He suggested. "Not one of those muggle ones because how would you explain it to them that you were beat for not wanting to be a death eater?"

I let out a small chuckle against his shoulder and made space for him so he could join me on the sill, a leg ended behind me and his other leg tangling with mine.

"I know a therapist here in diagon alley." He told me. "She helped Ron when he was younger and had night terrors. If you want, we could pay her a visit on Saturday."

"Yeah." I nodded. "That might be a good idea."


	11. Chapter 11

My first therapy session was alright. I still had money back from the savings I got back when father faked his dead. He caused me trauma so he can pay for it. Every Saturday, I'll be back for another session so hopefully I'll feel better after a while.

"Do you remember or third year at Hogwarts?" I asked George. "It was the first week, I believe. I was sad because Adrian Pucey had been teasing me about my braces. You found me sobbing in the astronomy tower and you didn't ask if I was okay which is what any other person would have done. You made me laugh. You acted all goofy and purposely fell over your own feet, landing on your own face right in front of me and I... I laughed."

"I got a bloody nose from that." he laughed. "How'd you know I did it on purpose?"

"I'm not stupid." I smiled. I wrapped my free hand around his bicep and leaned gently against him. "You looked at me, blood running from your nose. You smiled because all you wanted to see was my sobs turn into laughter. Thirteen years old and you cared more about my feelings than your own injury."

George repaid my smile as we both thought back to that day. It was the day I realised my feelings in no way was normal to have towards someone who was only your friend. I was thirteen and back then I didn't know what it meant but I just knew it was more than what I felt for Fred or Kathleen. Our bond was stronger and we were much closer. Now when I look back, I know it was love. I loved him as in I wanted him to be my forever and that he is. Two years later, he asked me out on our first date and from thereon, we started dating and became a couple pretty quickly.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking up at him from under my lashes. He tilted his head a bit, raising our hands to spin me around before his hand left mine and wrapped around my waist instead.

"For what?"

"For loving me."

George stopped in his tracks, placing a hand on either of my arms, turning me towards him. I tilted my head back to look at him and he smiled as his right hand went up and cupped my face, his thumb gently pulling my bottom lip down a bit. "Thank you for loving me back."

"Always." I smiled before he leaned down and gently kissed me, his thumb now gently caressing my skin.

"Always." he repeated. I chuckled which made him smile at me before we continued down the street full of people. My hand found his again and as usual, he made sure to intertwine our fingers. I could feel the cold metal of his wedding ring against my skin. It made me happy to think about. We both wore rings. We wore rings that showed we were each others.

"I have an idea." George told me. "Let's go home, grab some Muggle money, then go on a date somewhere in London?"

"A date you say? We haven't had one of those since Valentine's Day."

"That's what I was thinking." He smiled. "I'm bloody brilliant, huh?"

"You're more than brilliant." I said. "And not only because of your date idea."

"That's possibly the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." He joked, his arm going up and around my neck. I lifted my own hand, intertwining out fingers over my shoulder. "Can I pick the restaurant?"

"Sure."

"Yay." He giggled as we reached the shop and George pushed open the door, holding it. I slipped under his arm, leading the way through the closed shop and up the stairs, George following close behind.

When we entered the flat, Fred and Deanne was sitting in the living room, a book in each of their hands. They looked like they were enjoying each other's company, individually reading their own book while sometimes glancing up at each other, either smiling or laughing softly.

"Is that how we look like?" George whispered from behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist. "From others point of view?"

"Probably."

"Then we are bloody adorable."


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the morning of December 15th, feeling myself get excited as I watched the date on the clock that also showed the time.

We were even closer to Christmas which was one thing I was excited about. The other thing was that I had now gone a whole week without one single nightmare.

"George." I whispered, rolling over to face him. I wrapped an arm around him, gently shaking him but he stayed asleep. With a groan, I got on top of him, straddling his waist with my hands on his shoulders. I stood him again, bouncing on him as well. He woke up immediately with a moan leaving his mouth while getting hard underneath me. "Well well well. You're not the only one who's awake now."

"What are you doing." He whispered. "Since when are you up before me."

"Oh shush. It's today." I told him and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. He hummed in response and as I pulled away again, he wrapped his fist around the material of his shirt which I was wearing, pulling me back so he could kiss me deeper. He then sat up so quickly and pushed me on my back so he was on top of me, taking control.

I let out a breath of surprise, breaking the kiss. I chuckled softly, looking up into his brown eyes. His right hand went down to separate my legs so he could wedge his way between them and I frowned in pleasure as he thrusted his hips against mine, his clothed area hitting my clothed area. He kept eye contact with me while doing so. "What's today?"

"It's the fifteenth." I breathed. "We're going to the Burrow for Christmas."

"Oh yeah." He smirked, planing a kiss on my lips and then my jaw. "How could I forget?"

"George." I whispered, closing my eyes as his kisses continued down my neck. He grabbed around the hem of my shirt and when I lifted myself so he could pull it off, the door to our room opened. "Fred you bloody bastard!"

George raised his eyebrows at me in surprise before he got off of me and I sat up to look at Fred in the doorway.

"What? I made breakfast."

"You're a cockblock!" I yelled. I grabbed a pillow, threw it at him as harsh as I could and he shrieked, avoiding it.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For always walking in when all I want is some goddamn sex!"

"George!" Fred whined, gesturing towards me. "She's gone mad. Absolutely mad."

"You are aware—" I started, getting up onto my knees while looking at Fred. "That we are about to spend three weeks under your parents roof? You two share a room so there will be no chance of your brother and I to have sex while we're there and I haven't gotten any either for two bloody weeks."

Fred watched me, his eyes narrowed a bit before he looked at George and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Should I..."

"You probably should." George nodded and Fred picked up the pillow, approaching the bed. He carefully put the pillow down and then hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him. "You're pretty scary sometimes."

I turned to George and my face softened as I smiled. "I haven't had one nightmare for an entire week."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow before moving closer to me again. "I guess that's up for a celebration then."

He grabbed the hem of my shirt again and I raised my arms to let him pull it off. When I lowered my arms again, our lips connected and he pushed me onto my back again. His lips soon left mine to travel down my neck. I moaned softly and he stayed on the collarbone for a while, leaving obvious hickeys which reminded me of the time on the train in the bathroom.

"Merlin." I groaned, running my fingers over it. "What are you? Thirteen?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the memory while George continued kissing me down between my breasts where he stopped. "What's so funny?"

He looked up at me and I shook my head but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "Nothing."

In response he let out a hum, then pressed a kiss to the side of my right breast before he continued down my stomach, stopping again just above the line of my panties.

I closed my eyes when his fingers ever so gently brushed over my pelvis, a moan escaping my lips. Goosebumps were rising on my skin and I knew he took absolute pleasure in teasing me.

"Just fuck me already." I groaned. George came back up to my face, smiling down at me.

"I remember our first time." He chuckled. "You were so shy, so scared to let me touch you and now you're ordering me to fuck you. That's hilarious."

"People change." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for our lips to meet. "They mature."


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day we apparated to the Burrow. Molly greeted us with open arms and clapped her hands which made our luggage fly up into the bedroom.

Every Weasley was here expect from Percy of course. Though Harry was here and so was Hermione.

During dinner that evening, Molly told me that she had invited my family for Christmas as well so they'd be arriving on the 24th and stay overnight.

After dinner, George and I went for a walk in the dark, the snow creaking beneath us. George's hands were stuffed into his pockets but mine were swaying back and forth by my sides.

We weren't saying anything. Just walking in silence but it didn't matter. Our company was always enough for each other.

I felt like a dwarf when I walked next to him among the tall trees. My head reached his shoulder, he was that taller than me. It was nice. Especially when he hugged me. How my head rested perfectly against his chest, his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"How many children do you think we'll have?" I asked out of the blue after having been thinking about it for a while.

"I don't know." George breathed. "How many would you like?"

"Oh don't even give me that kind of power." I laughed softly. "I love babies. We'd end up with three dozen."

"Thirty-six kids?!" He asked in shock, glancing down at me.

"Look at you." I laughed. "Being quick at maths."

"Oi!" He exclaimed when I nudged him with my shoulders. "You sound so surprised my love."

"I am surprised my love."

George chuckled, letting out a long and exhausting breath while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing my gently.

"You don't mind talking about this stuff, do you?" I asked. "... children, I mean. It's not like we have to rush into anything. We are only eighteen."

"Do I look like I mind?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "We've talked about it before, haven't we? We both want a big family."

"Five or more children." I nodded. We had talked about it a few times before. George comes from a big family... six siblings and I wish I had more so I didn't have to grow up faster so my younger brother could have someone to take care of him, look after him. "Isn't it weird how so many wizards and witches got married right after Hogwarts and then the following year, had children? It seems like a very common thing."

"We got married right after Hogwarts." He said, holding up his left hand to show the ring. "And I'm very happy about it."

"So am I." I smiled, leaning my shoulder against him. "You'd make an amazing father, you know? Well, apart from the part where you want our future children to blow up our cellar."

George let out a genuine laugh which made butterflies fly through my stomach. I would never get sick of it. Hearing his laugh, being the one to make him laugh.

"We should head back." I said. "It's getting late, I'm getting tired and it's been a long day."

He held out his hand and I smiled as I laid mine in his, letting him lead me back to the Burrow.

When we entered, the familiar cozy feeling hit us. The chatter from the people who loved each other so much was nice. They were my family. The family I had married into. My family forever.

Oh Merlin. Why am I being so emotional lately? George undid my coat as I just stood there and watched the people in the house. It looked like Fred had just played a prank on Charlie who actually found it funny. Bill was talking to Arthur about something, Molly was knitting without magic this time, Ron, Harry and Hermione were all cuddled up on the sofa, talking about something that looked pretty secretive and Ginny was reading a book. Fleur was also here, sitting next to Bill with a hand on his shoulder. The two had announced their engagement and were to marry on August 1st, the day before George and I's anniversary.

I looked up at George when he pulled the coat off of me and hung it on the wall.

"Need help with your shoes as well?" He joked. I rolled my eyes playfully, pushing off my shoes and putting them neatly next to the others.

I said a quick goodnight to everyone before I went upstairs and after brushing my teeth and I went into the room to get dressed to my nightwear which was George's grey t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

I got into bed, snuggling into the covers that had the familiar spell I always loved coming back to when we visited the Burrow during school vacations.

Shortly after I had gotten into bed, the door opened and George walked in. I sent him a tired smile as he closed the door behind him.

"Already half asleep?" He asked and pulled his jumper over his head. He folded it neatly which he had made a habit of because of me.

Once he was dressed in his pyjamas pants that hung low on his hips, showing the line of his pelvis, he crawled into bed with me, facing me.

I closed my eyes as I felt the comfort of having him this close. The bunkbeds were pretty narrow so we always had to lie pretty close to one another, thought neither of us ever complained.

George slipped his hand under the covers and rested it against the back of my thigh, guiding it up and over his hip which made me smile. His fingers slipped a bit under my shirt, drawing circles on the bare skin on my waist.

"Do you miss Hogwarts?" I whispered.

"Sometimes I do." He admitted. "Do you?"

"Hogwarts is my home."


	14. Chapter 14

"I am so sorry, Molly." I said for the hundredth time. "I really am.. I—"

"Oh dear." Molly sighed, watching me with a fist on her hip. "Stop apologizing. It's out of your control and none of us care about anything other than your well-being. Are you alright?"

"I think so."

George had woken me up from another nightmare after I had screamed in my sleep. He held me tight for a while but I had woken up the entire house. Molly had come into the room and told George to help me downstairs where Bill was making some tea for me. He said that green tea helps with stress and anxiety.

"How often do you get them?" Bill asked as he approached the table with the cup of tea he had made. He handed it to me and I offered a weak smile.

"Thank you." I spoke, holding the cup in my hands. "Well, I haven't had one for an entire week which is the longest period of time I've gone without having them. Usually they come every other night, sometimes longer and somethings with a few days between."

"It's usually between midnight and three o'clock that she wakes up from them." George said. He was sat next to me. He was tired but as always he stayed up with me until I was ready to go back to sleep.

I felt so embarrassed that I had woken up the entire house. Everyone had gone back to sleep though, except from Molly, Bill, George and Fred. Well Fred was down here but he had fallen asleep with his head on the table and soft scores were coming from him.

"Have you been seeing a therapist?" Molly asked. "I think one could really help."

"George took me to see doctor Oakwood." I told her and she raised her eyebrows in surprise before nodding approvingly since she helped Ron when he was younger, according to George. "I see her every Saturday. I think it's helping a little to talk to someone that I don't have any string attached to."

"That's why I suggested it." George muttered, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. He then got up and I watched as he walked around the table to stand behind Fred.

He looked at Molly, Bill and then at me, a finger pressed to his lips to shush us, then he shook Fred. "Fire! Fire!"

Fred woke up with a shriek, accidentally smacking George in the face and I laughed, watching him tumble backwards, eventually ending up on the floor.

"Wouldn't think they were eighteen." Molly commented, shaking her head as she patted my shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing you freak?!" Fred yelled at George who was still on the floor, holding a hand over his nose.

"I think you've broken it!"

Bill let out a sigh at their silliness and then went over to help his younger brother up. When George removed his hands, my eyes widened. His nose was bleeding and that of course only made Fred laugh.

"That's hilarious."

"Oh my lord!" Molly gasped when she saw the blood that gushed from George's nose. She rushed over to help him put pressure while pulling him into the kitchen to clean up the mess.

"I would have helped him." I shrugged. "But— no, I honestly wouldn't have. I don't want blood on me."

Fred's laughter increased to the point he had to cover his mouth to not wake up the house.

"You're already a brilliant wife to him, I see." Bill joked and sat down next to his other younger brother.

"No, actually I would've helped him." I admitted. "If he was hurt for real. He was smiling, even laughing so it can't hurt that bad."

"Hurts very badly, thank you very much!" George called from the kitchen, followed by Molly scolding him for moving too much. "Ow, mum!"

I finished my tea and pulled myself up from the chair, joining Molly and George in the kitchen. She made him have his head leaned back as she cleaned up the blood.

"Maybe now you know not to scare him." I told George as I walked over to clean up the cup.

"Thanks for the concern, love." he said with a little smile, placing his hand on the counter.

"I thought I would be done with cleaning up blood once you two moved out." Molly said with a sigh. "And now look at your shirt. It's full of blood."

I put the now clean cup away and turned to look at Molly and George. I grabbed the hem of his shirt to look at the blood. It was an awful lot considering it was only a nosebleed but it looked like it was stopped and when I looked at George's face again, it was completely clean from blood.

"Off with the shirt." Molly told him. "If we don't get the blood out now, I might not be able to save the fabric."


	15. Chapter 15

"The last thing we need is toilet paper." Charlie told me. He had taken on the responsibility to go grocery shopping and I had offered to tag along, mostly for a specific reason. "Mum just bought some a few days ago but then Fred and George got a brilliant idea."

The twins had used the toilet paper and butter to make a figure. It was a dumb idea. The butter was for the fundament of the figure and the toilet paper was to wrap around it. Don't ask me how that would work as I don't see it either. It didn't actually work so they had wasted a lot of butter and toilet paper.

"Lizzie?" Charlie called when he noticed I wasn't following him anymore. My top teeth sunk into my bottom lip as I looked at what was in front of me. Should I? Was I? "Liz?"

Charlie showed up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look at him. "Do you think you might be?"

"Maybe. I don't know." I frowned. "I've been quite emotional lately and in the last couple of mornings I've felt sick, nauseous mostly."

"Okay." he breathed and grabbed one of the pregnancy tests from the rag, putting it in the basket.

I didn't know if the possibility was there. I had sex with George on the 15th which was a week ago so I couldn't see how I could already be showing the signs. That means it had to be from three weeks ago and that would make me five weeks along if I was pregnant.

"Come." Charlie motioned towards the direction of the toilet paper and I silently followed him. "Who knew that George would be the first in the family with a child."

"Don't jump to conclusions." I laughed softly. "It's just a feeling I have and I don't want to get my hopes up in case it's nothing."

"You don't want to get your hopes up?" he asked and looked at me. "Meaning you'd be happy if you were to be knocked up?"

"I believe I would." I nodded. "I might be young but George and I have always talked about our future and having children."

"Well, didn't your mum have your brother when she was nineteen?" he asked in which I responded with a nod. "If you are pregnant, you'd be giving birth in what... eight or nine months? You'd be nineteen."

I wasn't going to tell George. Only if the test came back positive. I knew that no matter what, no matter how old we were, he'd get too excited and if it was negative, he'd be bummed. I didn't want that to happen to if it was positive, I'd tell him straight away but otherwise he wouldn't know a thing about it.

Charlie paid for everything, even demanded to pay for the pregnancy test even though I had brought money for it myself. We were in a Muggle grocery shop in Chester, not long from the Burrow. The Weasleys love shopping in the Muggle world and I couldn't lie... so did I. I had some Muggle money from when George and I went on a date in London so I did have money for the test but my dear brother-in-law ended up buying it for me.

We hid in an alleyway afterwards and then apparated back to the Burrow. The house was quiet as it was the early morning and we were the only ones awake. Charlie went into the kitchen to put away groceries while I hurried up to the bathroom and locked myself inside.

I sat on the toilet seat with the test in my hand as I unpacked it. A frown spread on my face when I saw two tests inside and read the package on how to tell the answer.

1 line = negative  
2 lines = positive

What the...

That's not how the test my mum used looked like. The one she used when pregnant with Ben was one that showed either a witch or a wizard if pregnant. It could determine the gender already from the beginning. As I liked to believe, the test looked into the future to see if my sibling was going to be a boy or a girl. If it was negative though, the test would have a sad emoji on it. Obviously if you didn't want to know the gender, you could buy one that just showed a wand if positive.

This one was different and I had never seen it before. It didn't look like it showed the gender, but only the pregnancy. How odd. Maybe there was another kind that also showed the gender, maybe I just hadn't seen it.

I did what the instructions said, peed on the stick, laid it on a flat surface and waited for five minutes before I looked at it, a breath leaving my mouth. "Oh."


	16. Chapter 16

It was negative.

I wasn't pregnant. Another breath left my mouth and I lifted my head to look at myself in the mirror. Good, this was good. That means I wasn't going to have a baby during this war. The war had been official since June and everyone were just waiting for the deaths to start happening. I was scared but most times I almost forgot about it because nothing really happened.

I wasn't pregnant... good. I didn't expect to feel relieved but I did. I would've been happy if it had been positive but it was better this way. George and I could always focus on that part of our life when the war finished. Hopefully it did finish. They always finish... right?

Alright, George couldn't find the test. No one could find the test. I had to tell Charlie that it was negative and beg for him to promise not to tell anyone.

With a deep breath, I pulled out my wand, pointing it at the test. "Deletrius."

The test vanished in the wisp of smoke and I pocketed my wand before gathering my thoughts so I could walk out and act like I didn't just take a pregnancy test. As I opened the door, a gasp escaped my lips and my heart skipped a beat. George was just outside, waiting which I had not expected.

"You bloody baboon."

"Baboon?" he chuckled. "That sounds familiar... McGonagall? Sixth year?"

"You can't just scare people like that." I said, running a hand through my hair as I stepped outside.

"That wasn't my intention." he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Morning, love."

"Good morning." I replied with a soft smile, repaying the kiss. I moved closer to him, sliding my arm behind his back as he cupped the side of my neck. "How'd you sleep?"

"Would've slept better if you'd been in bed when I woke." he whispered, running his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I went with Charlie to Chester to do some grocery shopping." I said. "You know that. It was planned yesterday."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't have wanted you to be there." he slightly pouted and kissed me again, this time for a few more seconds. "Now, I really need to have a wee."

I pulled out of the kiss and looked up at him. "I so wish you didn't say that against my lips."

George laughed and watched me as I made my way downstairs. When I looked up at him, he wiggled his eyebrows at me and went into the bathroom. Silly boy. It seemed as if Molly and Arthur still weren't awake. Right now it was only Charlie, George and I.

"How'd it go?" Charlie asked me when I joined him in the kitchen. I leaned my back against the counter, watching him prepare breakfast for everyone.

"It was negative." I told him. "Which is fine. It's great, actually. It would be hell to give birth to a baby when we're in the middle of a war."

"That makes sense." he nodded. "After all, you've got all the time in the world to make beautiful babies with my brother."

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, watching as Fred now entered the kitchen with a smile on his lips. "Something in here smells delicious. Oh, bacon!"

Fred hurried over to grab a piece of bacon from the pan but I immediately grabbed his wrist. "Do not tell me you were about to grab bacon from the boiling hot pan. Are you out of your mind?"

"What?"

"If I hadn't stopped you, you would've burned yourself." I said and his expression changed as he started to realise that I was right.

"With seven kids, not all of us could get the brain." Charlie commented and Fred scoffed in response while I let his wrist drop.

"You're right, Charles. Not all of us could get the looks either." he said. "Promise me dear brother that you won't take your jealousy out on me."

Charlie turned to look at Fred with narrowed eyes and I clamped a hand over my mouth to not laugh.

"You do realise that means George got the looks as well? Are you sure you're ready to share that gift with him?"

"Oh bloody Merlin." Fred said and then looked at me. "I'm an identical twin."

"Yeah." I laughed, frowning at him. "I am very aware of that. After all, I am married to your other half."


	17. Chapter 17

I loved Christmas. It was cheerful, it was cozy and it really made one appreciate what you've got. It was currently December 24th and we were all here. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, mum, Badger, Sebastian and Benjamin. We were a lot of people and it was truly nice.

We finished eating dinner about an hour ago and we were all now sitting around the fire, enjoying each others company. Sebastian, Bill and Hermione all sat on one sofa. George was sitting on the floor, his back to the sofa with me between his legs, leaning against his chest. Fred was sitting next to us. Mum, Badger and Arthur sat in each of their chairs. Molly sat with Bill and Benjamin in the other sofa and Harry, Ron and Ginny sat on the floor in front of them.

Benjamin's stocking was hanging over the fireplace. He still believes in Santa. I'm happy no one has ruined that for him yet. He may be twelve but ones childhood doesn't last forever and I will do anything for Ben to have his a little longer.

"Alright, pass the hat." Molly said as she handed the hat to Bill who put his piece of paper in, then passed it to Ben and it continued like that. It was a Christmas tradition at the Weasley family. We put our names in a hat and then Molly would pull one out. The name that's on will have to tell a story. It's a very cozy tradition that I will for sure pass on once George and I have children in the future. Hermione got the hat and put her name in it before handing it to George. He put his in, held it in front of me so I could put mine in and then handed it to Fred next to us.

George's arm went around my stomach again and I leaned my head back against his chest. I watched as the hat continued around the room before it reached Molly again.

"Moment of truth." she said with a small chuckle as she mixed the names with her hand before grabbing one. She placed the hat on the floor next to the sofa and then unfolded the piece of paper. "Fred."

Fred straightened up, the hint of a smirk slowly spreading on his face. I just knew this was going to be good.

"I have a bloody amazing story." he said. "And it revolves around these two lovebirds."

He motioned towards George and I and while my husband laughed, I just simply turned my head to look at his brother. George and I had done loads of embarrassing shit through the years so I had absolutely no idea what Fred was about to share with everyone else in here.

"I believe it was in year four." Fred started. "George and I wanted to trick Lizzie into playing quidditch because we know she doesn't like it because she's not exactly the best at it."

Not that. That day was so embarrassing. I was starting to discover my crush on George so it was so embarrassing that he saw me like that.

"We had some help from Kathleen." Fred explained. "Her job was to lead Lizzie down to the quidditch field while we waited with all the equipment. We weren't gonna let her leave without playing for at least fifteen minutes. So, her and Kathleen came down to the pitch and when she saw us with the quidditch equipment, her smile completely dropped and she turned around to talk away..."

Please stop talking, Fred.

"That didn't go as planned." Fred laughed and George joined in, causing me to elbow him in the ribs. He groaned quietly but his laughing stopped at least. "She slipped in the mud, fell face first in the mud pud and we laughed. That only got her even more pissed at us. She tried getting up from the pud like anyone would but she slipped again and landed right back into the mud."

The room was filled with laughter and I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. I was fourteen years old, it was four years ago but I still found it embarrassing whenever it was mentioned.

"George here decided to help her because he felt bad. I felt bad too of course but it was just so hilarious. He went over to help her up but as he did, he slipped too and landed right next to her. Now, Kathleen and I were watching the scene in front of us, both laughing until we couldn't breathe. It took a while but in the end, George and Lizzie got out of the mud without slipping both they were both covered. Disgusting but bloody brilliant."


	18. Chapter 18

"I'll kill you." I said and punched Fred's arm as he got ready for bed, crawling around in his top bunk. "Why'd you tell that story?"

"It was my name that got pulled." he frowned at me, rubbing his arm. "It was years ago, Liz."

"You could've told another story." I said. "That one was embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? I don't think anyone saw it as anything but hilarious." he chuckled and I punched him again. "Would you stop doing that?!"

"She's a good puncher, isn't she?" it came from George who sat on the bottom bunk. A smile was plastered on his face as he listened to our conversation.

"A good puncher?" Fred asked. "She punched you a lot?"

"Not a lot." George responded. "Only when she's really pissed at me... when I deserve it."

"Aw, you really did become a softie." Fred teased, a smirk on his face. George gently tucked at the hem of my shirt and when I looked down at him, he motioned towards his brother.

With a grin, I punched Fred again. "That was upon a request from your brother."

Fred narrowed his eyes at me before I joined George in his bunk. I ran my hand up over his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I know why you're so pissed." Fred said and leaned over the bars of the bunkbed and suddenly his face came into view, hanging from the top and I jumped as it honestly scared me. "You're sad that the pregnancy test was negative."

What?

"What!" George exclaimed, staring at his brother for a moment before looking at me. "What?"

"Wait how do you know about that?" I asked Fred and ignored George. "Only Charlie knew."

"What?!" George now exclaimed even louder.

"I heard you talk about it in the kitchen." Fred said. "George didn't know?"

"That my wife took a pregnancy test? No!" George yelled, looking at me again. "When did you take a pregnancy test?"

Fred pressed his lips into a flat line as he moved back up and jumped out of the bunk. "I'll leave you two to fighting. I'll update everyone so no one's worried if they hear you yell."

"Don't!" I yelled at him when he reached the door. He turned around and looked at me. "If you tell anyone about that test, I will have your head. Understood?"

Silence.

He blinked a few times, his hand on the door handle. His eyes flicked to George before they looked at me again.

"Understood?" I pressed through gritted teeth and when he nodded, I gave him a nod back. He left, closing the door behind him. When I looked at George again, he found his wand, pointing it at the door.

"Colloportus."

The door clicked, showing that it was now locked. "George–"

He held up a hand to shut me up, his eyes focused on the door. "Muffliato."

"Alright we do not need a silencing spell." I said. I grabbed his jaw in my hand and turned his head to look at me. "Cause we will not be yelling."

"Why didn't you tell me you took a pregnancy test?" he asked.

"Because it was negative."

"Let me rephrase." he sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you suspected a pregnancy?"

"Why does it matter?" I questioned, letting go of his jaw. "It's not like I am pregnant."

"That is not the point, Elizabeth!" he raised his voice and with a sigh, I climbed out of the bunk to get dressed into my nightwear. "You are supposed to tell me if you think you're pregnant."

"I'm supposed to?" I scoffed. "George, I didn't tell you to spare you."

"Don't use that old excuse." he said, climbing out of the bunk as well. "Everyone uses that. I did it for you... it's bull!"

"I didn't want you to feel disappointed." I said. "If I told you I thought I was pregnant, you'd get your hopes up and the negative test would crush it. I tried to protect your feelings."

"I'm eighteen. I'm not a baby."

"Well, you're acting like a baby right now." I rolled my eyes at him and turned towards the drawer that had my clothes in it. I pulled it out before pulling my shirt over my head, placing it on top of the dresser.

"Because I wish you would have told me?"

"Because you are not listening to what I'm saying!" I yelled and turned towards him. "I know you're not a baby but you still have feelings and I know you would be happy to have a child, no matter how old you are, no matter how old we are. I also know you would be bloody disappointed if you thought I was pregnant but the test said otherwise. That's why I didn't tell you!"

"And after? When you got the negative test, you could easily have told me. I wouldn't have gotten my hopes up because all I would know about was that it wasn't positive!" he yelled and took a deep breath, relaxing his body. "You weren't ever going to tell me, were you?"

"No." I said, folding my arms over my chest. "I honestly weren't."

"Wow." he huffed.

"George."

"We have talked about our future for years. We have been together for three years, married for four months so I honestly expected that if you ever suspected you were pregnant, you would tell me. We are supposed to be a team."

"We are a team." I groaned and approached him. He stayed in the same place, didn't move when he saw me walk towards him. He let me take his head in my hands, let me look at him. "Listen, I am sorry. You're right. I probably should have told you but I myself was trying to not get my hopes up and I just didn't want you to be bummed if it was negative which ended up being the result."

He didn't say anything. He didn't argue back. He just looked at my eyes, his hands wandering to my back. At first I thought he was just going to hold my waist but then I felt him unclasp my bra. I chuckled softly and dropped my arms from his face to let the bra fall to the floor.

"How is it you go from being upset with me to undressing me in less than five minutes?"

He still didn't respond but a smile formed on his lips. His right hand ran up my side and his eyes followed it as it continued up past my breast, up my neck before he let it rest there. His eyes flicked up to meet mine and he kissed me.

It wasn't rough. It was soft and passionate. It was as if he was scared to hurt me. I knew that wasn't the case but that's how soft it was. I loved it... absolutely loved it. Butterflies flew through my stomach which I was getting used to by now. They never went away when I kissed him. Every time our lips touched, it felt like the first time. It brought me back to our fifth year, our first kiss in the restricted section of the library.

"Georgie." I whimpered when he on purpose flicked my nipple to tease me. I broke the kiss, my breathing increased. He looked down at me, smirking because he knew the effect he had on me.

"Oh I'm sorry darling." he frowned. "Did you like that?"

"You're a..." I huffed in pleasure when he leaned down and kissed the soft spot on my neck. I was already starting to feel flustered, my knees becoming weak.

"A what, darling?" he whispered against my skin. Of course he had to call me darling. It always got me a bit shy when he used that instead of love. That's why he always calls me darling in bed. "Aren't you happy now that I silenced the door?"

"Why? Gonna make me scream?" I chuckled lightly but my chuckle turned into another whimper as he sucked on my skin. I closed my eyes and my teeth sunk into my lip. I raised my hands and started unbuttoning his shirt before pushing it off my shoulders.

George removed his lips from my neck to kiss me instead. I hummed against him, feeling his tongue glide across my bottom lip, asking for access which I granted. His hands ran down my torso and grabbed onto the hem of my trousers, pulling me even closer. He unbuttoned them, pulled the zipper down and then broke the kiss to pull them then. I stepped out of them and when George stood up again, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressed my body against his and reconnected our lips.

"Fred is gonna have my head for having sex with you in his bunk." he whispered against my lips, causing me to shortly break the kiss again, breathing heavily while I desperately undid his trousers.

"Then let's not have sex in his bunk." I simply said. He helped me get rid of his trousers as well and our lips crashed together again as I pulled him with me towards the wall where he ended up having me pressed against. He ran a hand down to the back of my thigh, lifting my leg up and held it against his waist. His erection came in contact with my core and I moaned in reaction.

I remember our first time having sex. We were fifteen, four months into dating which means it happened in March. We were both very nervous as it was both of our first times. George was so scared he'd hurt me and sure, it did hurt because it was my first time. I also bled a little but then it felt good and the rest of it was bloody amazing. I had ended up begging him to go faster because all the pain was replaced with pure pleasure.

"George, please." I whispered, my eyebrows coming together in a frown. He watched me with a little smirk and suddenly pulled down my plain black pair of panties. I stepped out of them and when he stood up again, he pulled his own off, his erection showing. "Condom. Remember the condom."

"Right." he breathed, turning around to walk to his dresser where he hid the condoms under his underwear. "Cause you don't want an actual baby now that the first test was negative?"

He smiled, was obviously being playful and I softly chuckled, shaking my head. "Wouldn't be a good idea, would it? With the war going on and everything. It would be chaos and the baby would risk losing one of us."

"You think one of us would die?" he questioned as he grabbed a condom, closed the drawer and walked back to me. He ripped the packaging with his teeth, and held up the condom between his thumb and his index. "Do you want to do the honour or should I?"

I grabbed the condom from his hand and reached down between us, rolling it onto him which made him frown in pleasure due to having me touch him. "I don't think one of would die. I'm just scared about it."

"Don't be." he smiled. "I'll protect you first of all, then my family and then myself."

He grabbed my thigh again and pulled my leg around his waist, pushing himself into me. I threw my head back against the wall, moaning into the room with my eyes squeezed shut.

My arms were tightly wrapped around his shoulder, holding onto him when he lifted my other leg up around him as well. He slid out slowly, then slid back in just as slow, teasing me.

"I hate you." I breathed.

"No you don't." He laughed softly, kissing me. I parted my lips to meet his tongue and as we kissed, he kept being slow about it.

I dug my nails into his skin, trying to pull him closer to urge him to go faster and with a chuckle leaving his mouth against my lips, he started thrusting faster and faster, hitting me deeper and deeper.

We were both moaning, both of us being loud but as the room had been silenced by a spell, it didn't matter.

"Fuck." I whispered. George's mouth left mine and instead he went back to my neck. He was hitting the right spot inside of me. He was hitting the G-spot and I swore I almost saw stars. "George. Please. Fuck."

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against my neck. "So bloody beautiful my darling."

I moaned in response and his lips left my neck again to kiss my lips passionately before he attached his lips to the other side of my neck.

I ran my hands into his hair, tucking at it and a louder moan left his mouth while he suddenly thrusted must harder. A suffocated moan came from me and he laughed softly against my skin.

"Georgie. I—" I couldn't even finish my own sentence due to the amount of pleasure. A knot had started to form in my lower abdomen, making my moans louder and more frequent. George's moans got more frequent as well due to my walls clenching around him.

"Go on." He whispered. "Finish."

He ran his hand down between us and rubbed on my clit to help me towards the edge. I squeezed my eyes shut, my head throwing back which gave him more access to my neck.

"Fuck." I moaned, arching my back off the wall. George's lips ran down to my collarbone and as he made three slower yet harder thrusts, I came around him, a long and suffocated moan coming from me.

"That's it." He whispered and thrusted a few more times before he came himself, biting onto my skin.

"Bloody Merlin." I chuckled softly when he carefully lifted my legs off of him and slid out of me at the same time.

I could barely stand by myself, causing George to wrap his arm around my waist. He placed his forehead against mine, smiling weakly. I ran a hand along his jaw, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"You okay?" He asked. He ran his hand down to my bum and gave it a squeeze which caused me to giggle.

"I'm feeling fantastic." I breathed. "Shall we head to bed? I believe I could doze off as soon as I hit the pillow."

He hummed in response and while I recovered from my orgasm, he pulled off the condom and threw it out in the bin before pulling up his underwear.

"Need any help?" He asked, gesturing towards mine that laid spread across the floor. When I didn't reply, he picked them up and then crouched in front of me. "Step into them."

I looked down as he held the underwear ready. I stepped into them and as he slowly stood up, he pulled my panties up my legs until they sat around my hips.

"You look like you're on cloud nine."

"I'm on cloud bloody ten." I said. George laughed and walked to the dresser. Shortly after he came back with the t-shirt I always slept in. His t-shirt.

"Arms."

I raised my arms and he helped me get it on, pulling it down around my bum and my thighs. I threw my arms around his neck, leaning my body against him. "Thank you for such amazing sex."

He led me to bed and together we crawled under the covers. We laid face to face, feeling each other's breaths against our faces. George reached for his wand to remove the spells from the the door, then put it away and turned his attention back on me.

As I closed my eyes, I felt his hand brush past my cheekbone and tuck some hair behind my ear.

"What's your favorite part of my body?" I asked, inching closer to him to feel all of his body part.

"My favorite part of your body? I love all of you."

"And I love all of you." I whispered. "But what's your favorite body part of mine?"

George's hand crept under the covers and down before it went up under the shirt and rested on my hip. "These. They suit you and I love the way you look when you sway your hips while walking only to tease me."

"Is that so?" I smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips before the door to the room opened.

"Why is there a bra on the floor?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Fred while George rolled over slightly to look at him as well. Fred looked at my bra which was spread across the floor, then looked at the other pieces of scattered clothes. At last, his eyes landed on us. "You had sex, didn't you? Please don't say it happened in my bunk. Any bunk, really."

"Don't worry brother." George smiled. "It happened against the wall. Next to the window. Right there. Condom's in the bin if you want to see."

"Ew!" I exclaimed, swatting George's chest. "That's disgusting."


	19. Chapter 19

"Wake up." I whispered, shaking George. I planted a kiss on his jaw before I ran a hand through his hair. "Georgie."

He let out a groan, moving his head closer to me and his arm automatically went over my hips.

"You need to wake up." I said a little louder but still low enough that it was almost a whisper.

"I'm awake." He murmured, his voice sleepy while his eyes stayed closed.

"It's Christmas." I told him. "It's today."

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, a small smile playing on his lips. He pressed a kiss to my cheek, brushing his nose over my cheekbone, but his eyes stayed close and then he quickly drifted back to sleep.

I groaned and rolled my eyes at him before I sat up and crawled over him to get out of bed. I looked at Fred who was also asleep, facing me.

"Fred." I spoke and placed my hand on his shoulder to shake him. "Wake up and help me with George."

"What?" He groaned, slowly waking up. He looked at me through sleepy eyes and then rolled onto his back to sit up. "How is it that you're always the first one to wake up when something is happening, yet when it's an ordinary day, you're the last?"

"Shut up." I chuckled and stepped up to hug him. "Merry Christmas you jerk."

"Merry Christmas." He replied with a tired smile. "But can I sleep for just another few minutes."

"No! Breakfast is in the making downstairs. Can't you smell it?"

"Yes... but I'm tired." He said and laid down again.

"Get up. I mean it." I said, swatting his arm gently. I crouched and looked at George who was snoring again. "Merlin. It is so hard to wake you two sometimes."

"I'm awake." Fred commented as he got out of bed. "Can you please pick up your bra from the floor?"

"What? It's a bra. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

I picked up the bra, letting it hang from my finger as I approached him.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable."

"You sure? You look quite uncomfortable right now." I shrugged. "Have you never seen one before? Sure you must've seen Deanne's at one point."

"As if Fred would be bold enough to make a move like that." George said, causing us both to look at him while he sat up. "I bet they haven't slept together yet."

"Yet? They've been together for seven months."

"Six months." Fred corrected me. "And we have had sex. Doesn't mean I wanna see your bra on the floor though."

"What's the difference between seeing it on the floor and seeing it on her?" George asked. He got out of bed, wrapped his arms around me for a moment and kissed my cheek before he let go so he could get dressed. "You've seen her in her bra loads of times at the flat."

True. I did sometimes walk out of the room in only my underwear. George didn't care because he had seen me naked a lot of times and Fred was used to it. It's not like we see each other as anything but friends or family and George doesn't care that he sees me like that either because we trust each other.

"I am finished with this conversation." Fred said. I laughed softly and watched as he quickly grabbed a shirt before leaving the room.

"I love freaking him out." I chuckled, approaching George. He glanced at me with a small smile while he pulled on some trousers and closed them. "He is not going to do well with his future daughter, is he? If he gets a daughter of course."

"He's going to freak when she starts menstruating." George agreed.

"Or when she has to buy her first bra."

"When she starts to take a liking to boys.. or girls."

"Hopefully Fred's future wife will help him handle all of that." I laughed softly. "And let's pray that our future daughter doesn't go running to him to talk about boys or girls."

"He wouldn't know a thing about either." George joked and turned to me to help me close my bra. It's not that I don't know how to close my own bra but George likes to do it for some reason. Says it's fun.

"He's going to be a great uncle, y'know." I said, smiling at the thought of George and I having kids and Fred being there to help teach them stuff and tell them stories. "I think he and Charlie will be those cool uncles. Bill is going to be that one uncle that will be there no matter what with a cup of tea and some advice. Ron's going to be the more shy uncle who's scared he'll crush them when they're babies and we ask if he wanna hold them and Sebastian..."

I turned around to face George, seeing him stare down at me. "Sebastian is going to lecture them, isn't he?"

"Probably." He smiled. "And Percy— if he decides to love us again, will be that stuck-up distant uncle."

I hummed and wrapped my arms around his torso to tug him. "I love our families."

George hugged me back, resting his cheek against my head. "Yeah, me too."


	20. Chapter 20

It was lovely seeing my mum interact with Molly. They used to be best friends with Arthur and mum's first husband who then turned out to be dead but then he wasn't dead, he was just evil. Though that's another story that you're already aware of.

December 25th...

I loved that day. I loved eating with everyone. All the people I saw as my family. I loved talking to Molly about the future, I loved talking to Charlie about dragons, I loved talking to Harry about the war 'till the point were both Molly and mum told us to shut up because it wasn't very Christmassy if that's even a word. I loved hearing Ginny talk about names for the children that George and I didn't have yet and weren't planning on having for years. I loved talking to my own little brother about his adventures at school, the troubles he get in, the girl he's got a crush on and the grades he get in potions. He's one of the top students in that subject. Turns out that Professor Snape left potions to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor while Professor Slughorn came back to teach potions.

Everything felt perfect around Christmas. There was so much love and laughter. George and Fred had held back on their pranks which wasn't like them but they did manage to prank a few of us. By 'us' I don't mean me. No, they've learned to never prank me because I'll get back at them with something bigger. They did prank Ron though. They gave him a fake present, a little box. Ron opened a box and a giant spider on a spring, jumped out. He had screamed like a little girl and honestly, I understand him. That spider was creepy. It had big red eyes... eight of them to be exact and the legs were furry.

Ron had muttered something about not having enough strength for this family anymore but later he softened up as the twins apologized to him. They only apologized though because I ordered them to.

It's weird how you can get your boyfriend or husband to do anything by threatening to not give them any sex for a month. It's like they can't go without it now that they're introduced to it.

George obviously did fine without it before we got together but then after our first time, he just loved whenever I'd want sex as well 'cause trust me, I am not as needy for it as he is. Though, I love him, he's the love of my life and the sex is great.

"Look."

I was startled by the sudden voice right behind me. I sat in the snow outside, watching the scene in front of me. Our families were playing a friendly game of quidditch.

Sebastian, Bill, Ginny and Ben were playing together on one team while Harry, Ron, Fred and Charlie were playing on the other.

George had chosen not to play as he had some business to attend to in his bedroom but I was sitting here next to Hermione while mum, Badger, Molly and Arthur watched the game from the other side of the homemade pitch.

I turned my head enough to see George behind me. He reached his hand in front of me, holding a silver metal ring with different kind of stones in it.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, taking the ring from his open pall. "It's beautiful."

"I made it, of course." He said. "You married an inventor, my love."

The stones were green, they were tiny and they were all around the metal. It was absolutely beautiful.

"It's your birthstone." He told me and sat down next to me. "Emerald."

He took my hand gently, took the ring into his own and slid it onto my index finger. "Looks perfect on you."

"It's really beautiful." I told him and turned my head before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you, handsome. You should open a jewelry session in the shop."

George laughed softly against my lips, brushing his nose over mine before he looked at the game, my hand still in his. "Who's in the lead?"

"Bill's team." Hermione told him as she held record in her textbook. "But only by thirty points."

"Really?" George asked. "I'd think they'd lose."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, cause the other team has Harry." He said and I chuckled, nudging his shoulder with mine. "One day, Liz, I am going to get you on a broom for a game of quidditch."

"Keep believing that." I said. "That is never ever going to happen."

"No? Not even when we're—"

"Never, George." I cut him off. "I'm never getting back on a broom after that accident in our second year."

In our second year, I decided to continue with flying lessons but I had a horrible accident and was in the hospital for a few weeks as I had been hit unconscious.

"Liz?" George asked, looking at me. "Did you ever take a second to think about the fact that as an Auror, you have to ride a broom every single day."

I immediately, looked at him, realizing how dumb I was. I hadn't thought about that. Why hadn't I thought about that?

"Guess I'll just have to swallow the bitter pill."


	21. Chapter 21

Before we knew it, we were returning to the flat above the shop on Diagon Alley. It was January 8th of 1997 and the holidays had been great.

My auror training was starting again tomorrow and so was the shop. I think all three of us were excited to get back to the everyday life of school and work.

Next weekend Deanne was coming to stay with us, sharing a bed with Fred of course. I never imagined that my cousin and I would be with twins. I never imagined that my husband's twin brother would be dating my cousin. I never imagined that... I think you get the point.

I haven't seen Kathleen for a while. She was meant to be there with us at the Burrow but at the last minute, she was sent to Africa for some assignment for the Ministry, though she will be back in London next week and I am definitely going to see her after school.

My first year of auror training is almost finished. Only five more months. Time goes by so fast, doesn't it? Feels like it was yesterday I started my sixth year at Hogwarts. The year where everything changed. The year we figured out that Voldemort was back, though no one believed it until he killed Sirius back in June.

Being married to George is both weird but also so amazing. Most days I don't even think about it. I forget that we have a marriage license that connects us, that we both wear rings as a symbol of our love. It's just such a natural thing to me. He's a part of me and I... I'm a part of him too.

"Making my way past!" George declared, resting his hands on my hips as he carefully slid past me to reach the cabinet with the plates as I had told him to set the table. "Are those new?"

"What's new?"

"Your pants."

I looked at George, his eyes on my trousers. I chuckled, looking down at my trousers before I looked at him again. "I bought them at the start of our seventh year... in Hogsmeade."

"Oh really? I don't remember ever seeing them on you."

"I remember." Fred apparated into the kitchen, giving me a fright and I glared at him. "What? I do!"

"There are literally less than ten feet from your room." I told him. "You did not need to apparate."

"No, didn't need to but wanted to. There's a difference, sweetheart."

I raised my eyebrows at him, placing a hand on my hip and he immediately jumped off the table. "Right... can I help with anything?"

"You can help George set the table." I told him, my eyes flicking to my husband who watched me through a grin. He pushed himself away from the counter to talk over to me and a smile spread across my face when his arms went around me and he kissed my cheek.

"You've gotten so bossy over the years, my love." he whispered, kissing me again. I giggled when he nipped at my neck as if he hadn't eaten for months, then forced himself away to set the table.

"George, you're being a weirdo." I smiled, glancing at him. He turned around to face me, backing up towards the cabinet.

"Yes, but I'm your weirdo." he grinned, holding up his hand where the wedding ring sat. He wriggled his fingers and lowered his voice into a whisper."Forever!"

He winked at me as I laughed. I went back to cooking and he went back to helping Fred with the table. Cooking for these two was fun. I knew the food they liked and I knew that no matter what, they appreciated me so much that they would eat it even if they didn't like it. Thought, I could tell if they didn't like the dish, they just never wanted to say anything.

"Not if you get a divorce." Fred told us. "Ow! George don't hit me! That hurts!"

"We won't get a divorce." I told my brother-in-law. "Even if we start fighting in twenty years and he wants one, I'm keeping my claws in and I won't allow him to divorce me."

I looked at the two of them, seeing them stare right at me as if I said something that was both weird and cruel. I didn't. I just expressed that I never wanted to be separated from my husband. I didn't believe we would ever end up in a situation where one of us would want a divorce. That was never going to happen. I was sure of it.


	22. Chapter 22

"Father!" I called into the room. The dark and cold room. "I'm not letting you scare me! You can't win! You and the Dark Lord will lose!"

"Is that what your brother told you?" his voice echoed through the room. "Sebastian has always manipulated you into thinking the same as he. You don't think I saw? I've watched you. I always watched you. You thought I was dead but I was right here.. in the backyard behind a bush, in your bedroom at night, watching you sleep, making sure you were safe."

"You're a monster! You're disgusting and I will kill you one day!"

"One day maybe." his voice echoed. "Dear, dear Elizabeth. Things would be so much easier if you just surrendered. Come and join us. I will keep you safe and I won't have to hurt your husband."

"Leave him alone!"

"Wake up, Elizabeth. Wake up and climb out of your husband's arms. I'm waiting for you. I'm right here."

"What do you mean?"

He stepped into view and smiled at me. It wasn't a smile of happiness and it wasn't sweet. It was cruel. It was a smile full of teeth but it was cruel and it was vile. "Wakey wakey."

I sat up, a gasp leaving my mouth. My eyes were wide, I could barely breathe and the blood was pumping through my veins faster than it was supposed to. I could feel my heart against my rib cage. I was scared. I couldn't hide that.

"Liz." George whispered from behind me as he slowly sat up. "Come here. It was just a..."

"It wasn't just a dream." I interrupted and got out of bed quicker than George could grab me. "He's here. He's here... somewhere."

"Lizzie, calm down. You were having a nightmare. He's no here. Come back in bed." he spoke as I rushed out of the bedroom and around the corner to the living room. I gasped loudly, seeing the figure stand near the open window. I had been so frightened that I fell to the floor, staring at the dark figure. He stepped into the light from the moon and his face revealed itself. No...

"Hello Bessie."

I couldn't speak. My throat was dry and I felt like I was going to faint. My body was shaking. All the reactions my body had right now was must severe than when I woke up from my regular dreams. Though this hadn't been a regular dream. It felt more real than any dream I had ever had.

My father sent a wink my way before he suddenly turned into some kind of black cloud and flew out through the window. Just as he had vanished, George came running out of the room and found me on the floor. I flinched when he first touched me on the arm but when I saw him, I relaxed a bit and let him pull me into him as we both sat on the floor.

"He was... he..." I tried to breathe properly. "He was right here."

George shushed me slightly, swaying me back and forth in his arms while he pressed a kiss to my head. "I know. I heard him."

Then I started crying. I cried into his chest. I cried because I was scared, because I saw my father for the first time since he kidnapped me back in May, because I no longer felt safe. If he could break in here, he could break in anywhere and learning that he had watched me all those years when we thought he was dead...

"What's happening?" Fred emerged from his bedroom. "Whose voice was that?"

"Her father." George told him and everything was quiet for a moment except from my sobs. Then Fred rushed to the opened window and closed it. George kept swaying me in his arms, continuously stroking my hair.

"Her father?" Fred asked from where he was standing by the window. "Adrian Blossom?"

"Or Jonathan Ibex... whatever he calls himself." George sighed before he pulled his head back, gently guiding my head to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"He's never going to stop." I whispered. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry. I should go... find somewhere else to..."

"No!" George raised his voice. His eyebrows came together in a frown as he watched me intensely. He cupped my face in his hands, caressing the skin of my cheeks. "We are married. I am not letting you walk away because you want to protect us. In sickness and in health, remember? Through good times and through bad. I will be right by your time side through it all and I will even kill that bastard to keep you safe, you understand me?"

"We both will." Fred commented, crouching where we were sitting. "We're not letting him hurt you."


	23. Chapter 23

"What did you dream?" Fred asked as George placed a cup of tea in front of me. It had become a tradition. I have a nightmare, I drink tea. My father breaks into our home after invading my mind, I drink tea.... sigh.

"It wasn't a dream." I said. "It didn't feel like a dream. It was... I think he invaded my mind, showed himself to me in my head while I was sleeping. He told me stuff, even told me he was here... in the flat. That's why I don't think it was a dream."

The two exchanged a glance. They were worried. I know they were. Not only about me but about the situation.

"We have to go to the Headquarters in the morning and warn everyone." George said. "If Adrian showed himself, it means the Dark Lord is about to strike with his death eaters."

"I will cancel with Deanne, come up with some excuse..."

"Don't." I said. "She's always known about the Order. You don't need to lie to her."

I lifted the cup to my lips and took a sip. I was still shaking a little bit. I was still scared. Of course I was still scared. It wasn't going to go away before he died. Before my father died, before Voldemort died.

"We're in war." I scoffed. "A bloody war. He should have stayed dead. Voldemort should've stayed dead. He is going to regret regaining life."

"He'll get what's coming for him, I don't doubt it." Fred told me. "But Liz, you don't sound like you. You sound like an angry person. Someone who seeks revenge."

"I am angry, Fred!" I spoke. "You don't realise how much. I don't understand why my father had to be like this and I don't understand how a person can be that evil. How can someone be so cruel, kill so many people and not hate themselves? I don't get it."

"Unfortunately there isn't anything to get." George said, reaching for my hand. "Some people are just born and raised that way. We can't change that but we can fight for things to be right, for things to be restored."

I stayed up the rest of the night. Fred went back to bed after I assured him it was okay but George stayed up with me. I didn't go near the living room. I couldn't do that right now, not when knowing he stood right there and looked at me. We stayed in the kitchen until the sun came up. Mostly we sat in silence but a few words were exchanged now and then.

Fred woke up again around nine o'clock. George sent a letter to some of the order members of the order, telling them to meet us at the headquarters at noon for an important announcement.

To be exact, he had called for Albus Dumbledore, Kathleen, Remus Lupin, Sebastian, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur and Tonks. Those are the ones George thought were the most important to contact right now. He wouldn't want to call Harry, Ron and Hermione since they are at school and should focus on that for now.

"Are you feeling any better?" Fred asked and hugged me from behind before walking over to pour himself some tea.

"A bit." I told him. "I'm going to take a shower."

I left the empty teacup on the table as I pulled myself up and made my way to the bedroom to grab my stuff. George looked after me and as soon as I entered the bedroom, I heard the two talk.

"She's not safe." George said. "She's never going to be safe unless he is dead and even after, we wouldn't know if she's still at risk or not. If he works alongside Voldemort, if he's close to Voldemort in all of this... he might know about Liz and he might want to try and get to her. She's not bloody safe."

He was right. I most likely was not safe at all. My father wasn't going to stop and even after he was dead, Voldemort would continue this war and if he recognised me, stumbled across me, he'd kill me.

I grabbed my things and as I stepped out of the bathroom, Fred who was talking, stopped. They both looked at me. I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and then they started again. I could hear it all. They were discussing me, my father and this war we were in. The war between the good and the evil.

I decided to turn on the shower to kill out their voices. I didn't want to listen to it. I was scared I'd start crying and I had cried enough for one night. After getting myself undressed, throwing my underwear in the laundry basket and folding my nightwear neatly on the toilet seat, I stepped in under the hot water, leaning my head back while feeling the water against my face. I parted my lips, letting out a breath and for the first time after this night, I felt relaxed.

I let my thoughts go. Let my brain focus on happy memories instead of what was currently happening in the world. Even though I kept pushing the thoughts away, they came back and I felt the worry in my stomach. Another breath left my mouth and then I gasped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hey, it's just me." I relaxed, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's fine." I told him. "Just me being a bit jumpy after what happened."

"Understandable."

He pressed a kiss to my neck. I leaned back against his chest, putting my arms on top of his which rested comfortably around my stomach. "I love you."

I opened my eyes at his words and turned around in hiss arms. While staring up at his eyes, I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck. "I love you more."

"I don't think that's quite possible." he told me, placing a hand against my jaw. "I am so sorry about all that is happening. I want you to be safe but...-"

"But I'm not." I cut him off. "I know. Also, you don't need to talk about me like that when I'm not there. I'm not going to break because you're scared for me."

"You heard us?"

"The walls are thin here." I informed him. "Yes. I heard you."


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you alright?" Sebastian hugged me as soon as George and Fred had told everyone what had happened. "He didn't hurt you?"

"No." I said. All eyes were on me. "Not physically. He did invade my mind, he showed himself in my dreams. I think it was a threat. I'm sure it was. He stood in the living room, he talked to me and then he just... vanished."

"We have to do something about this." Kathleen spoke. "We can't just stand here and watch him torment Lizzie. Who is he gonna come for next? Sebastian? I for certain won't just stand around and watch it happen. She is already in therapy and I..."

"Kathy." I interrupted her. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. I was just scared. He didn't make any more damage than he did by kidnapping us."

I glanced up at Sebastian as I spoke and then looked at my best friend again. She sat down by the table, her brows furrowed and her lips pressed together in a flat line.

"It would be foolish of use to start something now." it came from Dumbledore.

"I agree." Lupin said. "We are not quite ready to handle them. We have to wait for them to strike."

"We have to wait?!" Molly exclaimed. "For what? For them to kill someone? For them to perhaps murder one of my kids?"

She motioned towards us. "Elizabeth? Or one of my boys? We are not sending my kids back to their flat and wait for Adrian Blossom to strike again. He could have killed her."

"Perhaps they should go into hiding." Tonks suggested. "He broke into their home, meaning he and probably the Dark Lord knows where they live. They won't be safe there."

"And where should they hide?" Lupin asked. "Here?"

"It could be an option." Dumbledore said. "I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind."

Before Sirius died, he made sure that Harry would inherit the house so that it didn't go to Bellatrix who is Sirius' cousin.

"Hiding?" I asked. "Here? What about the shop, my auror training. I–"

"The shop can wait." Fred spoke. "So can your training."

"Agreed." Kathleen nodded. "Right now, your safety is the most important thing."

"Indeed." a voice sounded and I jumped as everyone turned to see my mother who had apparated into the room. "How come no one has contacted me when my own daughter was in danger?"

"Mum." I said and stood up. "I'm sorry. I told George not to write you. I didn't want you to worry."

"You are my child, Elizabeth." she told me. "It is a mother's job to worry."

She then turned to Sebastian with a sigh. "Not only are those three staying but so are you. He paid your sister a visit and he may want to do the same with you."

"Well, if I am staying, so is Emmett. Father knows about him which means he's in just as much danger."

"So, Elizabeth, Fred, George, Sebastian and Emmett will be staying." Lupin said, placing his hands on the back of the chair. "Anyone else? Who would he visit?"

"Mum?" I questioned, looking at her.

"I don't think so." she shook her head. "I am pretty sure he wouldn't. Worry about your own safety, sweetheart."

"I think Kathleen should stay too." Bill suggested. "She's their best friends, he knows that and if he can't find them, he'll go looking for her. He'll probably assume they're with her."

"Kathleen is staying as well." Lupin nodded, his eyes landing on Fred. "I've heard you've got yourself a girlfriend as well."

"Deanne, yes." Fred nodded. "What? You don't think he would..."

"She is my cousin." I spoke. "His niece. During Sebastian and I's... stay in the cellar, our father mentioned her. Mentioned you, Fred. He knows you're together. He's been watching Sebastian and I since we were kids and watched the friends we received. The closest of our friends. That man is the opposite of who he once were, meaning he is dangerous and Deanne could possibly be in danger too."

"Alright." Lupin commented. "I will tell Harry in person. Inform him about who will be staying here. I will inform him about the situation, make sure he doesn't tell anyone. If the word accidentally slips to the wrong person, you could all be in danger of Adrian or worse... Voldemort finding you."

I let out a sigh, looking at George. His hands were on the back of the chair I sat on before and his eyes were focused on the table.

"Then I will let the ministry know that Kathleen, Deanne and Lizzie are in hiding and won't be showing up for work or training." Bill said, straightening up. "I don't think it'll be long until the Dark Lord strikes again."


	25. Chapter 25

Over the next month, George, Fred, Kathleen, Deanne, Sebastian, Emmett and I were all in hiding at 12 Grimmauld place. Lee was also here. Lupin ended up deciding it was for the best as he is in a relationship with Kathleen and just wanted to make sure that nothing happened to him either. We never knew how far my father would go but we did know that Voldemort would go far. I was sharing a room with George on the first floor where Fred and Deanne were sharing a room as well and so were Lee and Kathleen. On the second floor was one single room and that's where Sebastian and Emmett slept. We celebrated two birthdays. On February 2nd, Sebastian turned twenty-eight and on February 8th, Deanne turned twenty.

Once a week, Bill apparated into the house with some groceries and supplies so that we didn't run out. We weren't allowed to ever leave the house, not until it was safe or until we had to fight in the war. Not until it was necessary. The day that George had called everyone for a meeting, Bill and Molly went to pack our things from the flat while some of the others did the same for everyone else in the house.

I wouldn't lie and say it was nice to be around people I cared about but it was stressful to know that at any moment, we might be discovered and some of us might get killed. I hated that thought. Every morning when we woke, Emmett would already be up and breakfast would be prepared. Every night, he cooked dinner and we ate. Every night we tried to find something interesting to talk about but as every day past, finding a new topic became more difficult. Nothing really happened and now I mostly spend the day reading. I was almost through every book in this house and then I planned to start over.

"Good morning."

I looked at George as he leaned over me from behind the sofa, planting a kiss just below my ear. "How'd you sleep?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I chuckled, running my hand into his hair while my eyes flicked down to the book in my lap. "After all, you did sleep for much longer today."

"Ahh yes." he hummed. "I slept like shit."

This night it was George who had a nightmare. It's all the stress about our current situation. I think it's getting to everyone. I now know how it feels whenever I wake up from a nightmare and he has to see me like that.

"I know, my love." I sighed. "But hey. Go eat some breakfast. There should be some left in the fridge."

"Okay." he kissed my neck again and then pushed himself up. "Morning to you too Kathy."

He smiled at Kathy who sat in the chair. She just gave a little nod, her eyes focused on the nature outside of the windows. George ran his hand over my shoulders, fingers brushing past my neck as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kathy?" I questioned. "Are you alright?"

I closed the book and placed it on the coffee table before I moved to the other end of the sofa to sit closer to her. She turned her head and looked at me, sending me a soft smile. "I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped and I think my heart skipped a beat. Pregnant? As in carrying a baby? As in preparing to be a parents? Actual pregnant? I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. Even more shocked than I was when I suspected it with myself.

"And I'm happy about it." she told me. "I'm scared, obviously. Especially because we're in war and we are currently in hiding in case you didn't know."

She chuckled and I did as well, reaching for her hands. She let me take them and I gathered them in mine, smiling widely at her. "Does Lee know?"

"I don't know how to tell him." she said. "We're still so young. He might look at it differently than I do."

"If he loves you, if he sees a future with you, I don't think he will." I assured her. "But you should probably tell him before you are too far along. Heck, I only suspected a pregnancy and George was pissed I didn't tell him."

"You suspected a pregnancy?"

"You suspected a pregnancy?" it now came behind me as Sebastian entered the living room. I sighed and let go of Kathy's hands so I could look at my brother.

"The test was negative." I told him. "It was only a suspicion but it was false."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me, then nodded and continued through the room to the kitchen. I turned back to Kathy who sunk into her seat with a sigh. "I'll tell him tonight."


	26. Chapter 26

Kathleen announcing her pregnancy was the light we all needed in this dark time. It had been a few weeks since she told me, since she told Lee and since she told everyone else in the house. Everyone were being supportive. It was exciting that my best friend was going to have a baby.

My cousin Aline is a healer, has been for many years and she has brought loads of children to this world. Therefore she is now apparating into the house every week to check up on Kathleen, making sure the pregnancy is going well, making sure the baby is fine.

Both Kathy and Lee were excited. Kathleen would be nineteen by the time she gives birth and Lee would turn twenty. His birthday's in September and Kathy is due in October. It blows my mind how I thought I was pregnant only two months ago, it turned out to be a false feeling and now Kathy, my bests friend is having a baby in eight months.

"Already awake?" George cooed, cuddling up to my side, his arm tightening around my stomach. He planted a kiss on my bare shoulder and opened his eyes to look at me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Nothing? You're thinking about nothing? Doesn't look like nothing." he told me, propping himself up on his elbow. He ran his fingers across my hip bone and up to my stomach. His touch was delicate, so gentle that it almost tickled. It did tickle. Not enough for me to die of laughter but enough for goosebumps to appear clearly on my skin.

I suck in a breath, turning my head to look at him. "I was thinking about Kathy and Lee. They're having a baby."

"They're having a baby." George repeated after me, a grin on his face. "A baby that most likely will call us uncle and aunt."

"Auntie." I corrected him. "If my nieces and nephews doesn't call me auntie, I will sue."

"You'll sue who? You nieces and nephews?"

"Exactly." I joked, making him laugh softly against my shoulder. George's fingers continued to run up my stomach. He circled a few times around my belly button, then ran up my cleavage, circled around each of my breasts and I closed my eyes when he ran his fingers over my nipples. "You're always being such a tease, George Weasley."

"Am I?" he raised an eyebrow at me before leaning down to kiss my lips. "Or am I just being affectionate?"

He swung a leg over my body, hovering over me before he moved down so that his breath hit my stomach. He pushed the shirt up further and I felt his lips on the sensitive skin around my pelvis. He traced wet trails over my skin, from my pelvis and up to under my breasts. I ran a hand into his hair, tucking on it. He grunted against my skin, glancing up at my face before moved up to my face and kissed me passionately, slow and soft. I kissed him back, placing my hands on the back of his neck.

"Breakfast!" Emmett shouted from downstairs and the both of us pulled apart with a groan. Why did this happen so many times through our years together? We lead up to sex, then we get into interrupted...

"They're just gonna come up here if we don't come down." I said. George's eyes flicked from the door to me and he nodded as he climbed off of me.

We got out of bed and got dressed before we made our way downstairs, joining everyone else in the kitchen. Like usual, it was a meal where everyone tried to keep conversation, tried to find something interesting to talk about. One difference though, was that now we actually did have something interesting to talk about. Kathleen was pregnant and that was our main conversation. About a month pregnant which means she must've conceived when we first went into hiding. What a way to deal with your frightened feelings. Can't blame them. George and I had sex on the very first night.

"Have any of you realised that we are all couples." Deanne spoke. "Think about it. None of us are single. That means we are basically having a quadruple date three times a day, every day."

"That is one weird realisation." Fred commented, causing her to push him gently. "But true. Though, some of us are more than just a couple. Two people in here are married and two others will be parents before the end of the year."


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up on a Tuesday morning in March. I had no idea that it was going to be one of the worst days of my life. I had woken up before George which honestly didn't happen often, unless I was having a nightmare and that wasn't the case that day.

I didn't know what it was but I had a strange feeling. As if something was wrong. My body was worried. My soul was worried and honestly, that also worried my brain. I decided to get dressed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and gave George's forehead a kiss before I made my way downstairs.

When I reached the door to the kitchen, I froze. Badger was here. Benjamin was here. They were both here. Mum wasn't. I noticed Badger's face. He was pale as snow, his jaw was clenched. He was standing next to the chair where Benjamin was sat, face buried in his hands. Against the counter, was Sebastian. He was leaned against it, cheeks wet from tears and he was still crying. His eyes were red and puffy. He looked... broken.

I cleared my throat and all three heads turned in my direction. Benjamin was crying too. That's what really got to me. I hated to see my little brother hurt. My eyes came together in a frown. Something was seriously wrong. Ben got up from the chair and ran to me, throwing his arms around my back, crying into my shoulder. I hugged him back, stroking his hair and running my fingers through it. My eyes landed on Badger, then Sebastian. I wanted an explanation. I needed an explanation.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Where's mum?"

No one said anything. Sebastian pushed himself away from the counter and walked past me, out of the kitchen. I followed him with my eyes before I flicked them back to Badger and made eye contact.

"Where's mum?" I repeated. He simply shook his head and took a seat by the table. A few tears had started making their way down his cheeks and the realisation hit me. My heart dropped, my stomach twisted, I felt sick. My mind was racing and so was my heart. It felt like the entire world just stopped. "She... no."

I shook my head, fighting the tears that pressed behind my eyes. I inhaled sharply as I closed my eyes. This was not happening... this was not happening. This was not happening this was not happening this was not happening.

"No." I whispered again. I kept my eyes closed and brought a shaking hand up to my cover my mouth to hide the whimpers that had started falling over my lips. "She's not. Y-you're wrong."

"Lizzie." Badger spoke.

"No!" I raised my voice, opening my eyes to look at him. "Please. Don't say it. I can't... I can't..."

Benjamin let go of me, causing me to look at him. He was crying so hard and it almost brought me to tears as well. As he made his way over to sit with his dad, I backed up, stumbling out of the kitchen.

I felt numb. I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. Everything was spinning as I made my way towards the stairs. Half way up, my knees gave in and I crashed onto the steps.

I let out a breath, reached up to grab the railing. I pulled myself up, forcing myself the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hallway to the bedroom where George was sleeping.

I stumbled through the door to the room and had to keep myself up by leaning on the dresser.

"Liz?" It came from George as he woke up slowly. I didn't answer. My body felt so heavy. I could barely hold myself up. "What's wrong, love?"

"He's lying." I whispered. I slowly lifted my head to look at him as he sat up.

"Who's lying?"

"He's lying." I repeated, shaking my head. "She's not. She can't be."

"Lizzie. Elizabeth." He spoke, hurrying out of bed to be by my side. He took my face in his hands, forcing me to look up at him. "What happened?"

"My mum..." I whispered. "She's not supposed to— she— George... she— why is this happening? I can't—"

I stumbled over my own words and as I saw the realization in his face, I broke down. My knees gave in again and as I fell to the floor, cries filling the room, George caught me, going to the floor with me where he just held me and let me cry into his shoulder. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and I let my emotions take over.

That was a week ago today. The worst day in my life. The day I found out that my mother had been murdered by my father. My world was empty, it was dark and it was empty. I had a hole in my heart. My mum. She wasn't supposed to leave me. I was only eighteen years old. She saw me get married but she was never going to see me give birth, she was never going to hold my children. She was never going to be a grandmother. My mum. She wasn't going to see Benjamin graduate from Hogwarts. She wasn't going to see him grow into a young handsome fella. She was dead and I was angry. Angry at my father, at the world. I wanted revenge and I was going to get it...

Chrissy Aurelia Evergreen  
July 6th 1950 ✞ March 11th 1997


	28. Chapter 28

"You have to eat something."

George held the bowl with soup in front of me but when I didn't react, he put it down on the nightstand with a sigh.

"You've already lost so much weight. You haven't even left the room."

We were in war. Adrian Blossom killed my mother. He wasn't my father. Maybe through blood but I was never going to call him by father again. He wasn't that. He wasn't my family. He took my mum from me. He broke me. Broke a big part of me.

"Lizzie." George said softly. He sat down next to me, brushing some hair behind my ear. "Please. I'm worried about you."

I was going to get my revenge. I was going to kill him. Kill Adrian. He was going to suffer. I was going to watch him die and I wasn't gonna spare him by killing him quickly. The man was going to suffer a long and painful death. He deserved that. He deserved fucking worse for killing my mother.

"All you do is get up, shower, go back to bed, stay in bed until the sun goes down, then you shower again and then you sleep some more." George explained. "You've eaten twice in the past week."

I turned over, turning my back to him. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift away. She wasn't the perfect mum when I was younger but she was my mum and she was broken. She lost my father, she lost the Adrian we thought he was. That broke her but in the past years, she's shown her love for me. She became my mother again and now she was gone. She was gone and I was never getting her back.

I kept my eyes closed and hoped that I would wake up from this nightmare. It wasn't funny. I was almost convinced that my mind was playing a trick on me, pranking me. This was all just a prank and I was gonna wake up in my childhood home with mum by my side.

George stood up from the bed but instead of leaving, he walked around and laid down next to me. I opened my eyes to look at him as he moved closer to me.

"George." I whispered. I placed my hand against his chest, closing it into a fist around his shirt. "She's not dead."

"Elizabeth—"

"Right?" I frowned. "She's not."

"I wish I could tell you she wasn't." He moved even closer to me, wrapping an arm around me. "You're in denial, my darling. That's understandable. I'm right here, okay? I always will be."

I closed my eyes, cuddling up to him, my head against his chest. "She promised me she'd be safe. She said he wouldn't look for her."

"I know." He whispered and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "She didn't know. No one did."

I closed my eyes again and tried to fall asleep. I was in his embrace.. safe.

And you've got everything?" Mum asked, handing me my backpack. "Wand? Robes? A book to keep yourself occupied."

"Got it all." I nodded, patting the bag. "My wand. Robes so I can change and my favorite book."

I watched my mum's face as her eyes glistened, almost as if she were to cry. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her makeup was neat as always but it wouldn't be if she started crying.

"I'll be okay, mum." I told her. "You need to remember that I'm a sixth year now. I've been taking the Hogwarts Express since I was eleven."

"I know, Liz." She nodded, reaching out to lock a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I just have this stupid habit of worrying but after everything that's happened since that Potter boy started Hogwarts, I've been terrified of something happening to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, mum." I said, hugging her.

"Liz." George whispered. His voice was soft and careful. He wiped the fresh tears from my cheeks, his eyes watching mine.

"She always came to the platform with me." I said. "She always hugged me goodbye. She was always so worried that something would happen and now..."

I completely broke down again. Sobs filled the room and tears hit the pillow. "Now she's gone and she's never coming back."


	29. Chapter 29

We temporarily went out of hiding. Mum was getting buried. Everyone were there. Everyone who knew her, my entire family, the Weasleys... all mum's friends, even the order.

Deanne was by my side, her arm intertwined with mine. We were both crying but then again... so were most of the people here.

It was nice to know that so many showed up. So many loved my mother and so many people were going to miss her. She shouldn't have died. She was only forty-six years old and she was leaving behind a husband and three children aged twenty-eight, eighteen and twelve. We needed her.

George, Fred and Kathleen were all behind me. They were there for me and I was grateful. I loved them so much and it was important that I had them during this time.

It still felt so surreal. Two weeks since she had passed. I had talked to Badger about it. He had come home to her dead on the floor and Benjamin in the cabinet where mum told him to hide. Adrian had broken in, used the killing spell on her and luckily, he didn't find my younger brother.

A funeral feast was held at the house afterwards. Badger, Ben, Sebastian and I all stood in the door to greet everyone. We had to go through listening to everyone give their condolences.

She's in a better place  
I'm so sorry for your loss  
At least she's not suffering  
You'll feel better soon

I wanted to cry and I wanted to scream. I kept glancing towards George who stood in the other end of the hallway. He was watching it all and he was there because he knew I needed him to be. That's why I kept looking at him— to make sure he was there, to make sure he was close to me.

When I saw my grandmother, I cried. She hugged me, kissed both of my cheeks before she looked at my eyes. "She loved you children so much. Don't ever forget that."

She talked to both of my brother afterwards and Badger before joining the rest of the people in the living room. Why did I have to have such a big family? Why did she have to have so many friends? It was the most difficult thing I ever did. Trying to say strong while everyone says a few words me about my deceased mother.

When the last person walked through the door to the house, I breathed with relief. I forced myself away from the spot and walked over to George.

"How're you feeling?" He whispered, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I lifted my head a bit but my eyes drifted to the filled living room.

"Scared."

"About the feast or the situation in itself?"

"Life." I admitted. "I am scared to continue life."

I looked up at him, his worried eyes meeting mine. He leaned down to kiss my forehead and then he hugged me.

"I don't want to lose anyone else." I said. "The war has barely begun. I can't handle losing anyone else."

"You won't." He assured me. "I'll do my best to keep that promise."

"I love you." I whispered and relaxed in his hug, my head resting perfectly against his chest.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing me on the top of my head.

"It's my fault."

"What?" He raised his voice a little and immediately pulled out of the hug so he could look at me. "Why would you say that?"

"He only took her life because he couldn't find me." I said. "George. He showed up at our flat and we went into hiding. A few months later he visited my mum and he... killed her."

"That doesn't make it your fault." He said. "I told you... no one knew this was going to happen. We knew something was happening but we couldn't know that he was going to kill someone."

"Merlin." I whispered and closed my eyes. "I'm gonna throw up."

George followed me through the house to the nearest bathroom where I threw up in the toilet. My hair was already in a ponytail so I didn't shave to worry about getting puke in it. George crouched next to me and rubbed my back to comfort me. Then I puked again... and again.


	30. Chapter 30

"That was the last one." Badger sighed after he packed the last of the leftovers away. "Do you need any help?

"No need." I simply told him. I was doing the dishes. There was a lot but I didn't mind. I liked standing here.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine." I assured him. "You can go put Ben to bed."

Badger nodded slightly at me and left the kitchen as Kathleen walked in. She sent me a soft smile before she grabbed a towel to dry the things I washed.

"I'm not going back in hiding."

"Lizzie." Kathleen frowned. "We're still in..."

"What? Danger?" I laughed, pure sarcasm in my voice. "We went into hiding to protect ourselves and then he killed my mother. Don't you see why? He is punishing me and Sebastian because we didn't surrender ourselves to him."

She didn't respond. We both kept washing the dishing, drying them and we just stayed in silence. I looked out of the window. Sebastian was smoking a cigarette in the driveway while talking to Emmett. I didn't even know my brother smoked. It was starting to get dark outside. It was late and it was probably also going to rain sometime tonight.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kathleen questioned. "You are right. Hiding isn't going to help when he decides to kill the people we care about and we can't hide every single person in our lives.... but, don't blame yourself. Your father— Adrian... might have killed your mum because he couldn't get you to join but that is not on you. That's on him and someday, he will pay for it."

"I hope you're right." I breathed. After we finished up in the kitchen, we walked into the living room together where George, Fred, Deanne and Lee stood. Well, George was really the only one standing. The three others were sitting on the sofa and George was standing by the window, looking out at the forest behind the house. He looked at me as I approached him, and open up one arm to wrap around me when I wrapped my own arms around him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Don't you think the forest looks like the dark forest at Hogwarts?"

"I guess it does when it's dark outside." I told him. "But I don't think it's as dangerous."

"It probably isn't." He offered me a soft smile as he looked down at me and pushed some hair behind my ear. "Don't you wanna get some sleep? You've had a long day."

"I'm not really tired." I lied. I hated sleeping. It's been two weeks and every time I close my eyes, I see her. Every single time.

"Okay." George murmured, rubbing my arm gently. "I'll stay up with you."

I looked out at the forest again, the dark surrounding it. The door to the house opened and voices were heard in the hallway. Sebastian and Emmett. Steps were then heard on the staircase and the voices disappeared.

I never expected for something like this to happen. I knew that people were going to die in this war but I never expected for my mum to die too. I had only cried two times. The day I found out and today. Mostly I felt numb about the whole thing. I felt numb when I thought about the fact that I was never going to hug my mum again. I was never going to talk to her, never going to calm her down because she worried a lot. She was gone and nothing could change that.

On the first day, I cried. I cried and I didn't stop. I cried until I was dry of tears. George held me the entire time, he didn't say anything, he just held me and I fell asleep in his arms.

On the second day, I refused to eat. I stayed in bed and I took a whole lot of showers because I felt some kind of relief with the cold water hitting my face. That continued for a week.

On the ninth day, I tried to force myself out of the grieving. I forced myself to get up, I got downstairs and I went on about my day. Every time someone would try to talk to me about it, I'd shut it out, smile and shake my head but when I turned away, tears would emerge in my eyes, though I never let them fall.

On the eleventh day, I woke up in hope that it wasn't true. The pain was much worse and I felt like I was drowning. I just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. When George woke up and saw me, he cuddled me, he cuddled me tightly and told me everything was going to be alright.

On the fourteenth day, we had a funeral. That was today. I had to hold a speech in church but I couldn't finish it. I broke down crying, I couldn't speak. Sebastian hurried up by my side and held me while he read my speech for me, tearing up as well. He carried out the casket along with Bader, Uncle Alabaster, Uncle Marsh, Cousin Cliff and Cousin Roland. I had a rose. I threw it on the casket as it was lowered into the ground. Then I cried again but I tried to stop. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to feel the way I did. I wanted it to stop. I wished I could push a button and all the feelings I experienced would disappear.

"I'm off to bed." it came from the doorway to the hallway. We all turned to see Badger standing there. "You can all stay if you'd like. I know Liz would be happy to have you here. Just don't stay up too late."

"Goodnight." I told him, offering him a small smile. He repaid it and nodded before walking out into the hallway to go upstairs.

"Do you remember when we were kids?" Deanne asked as she approached me, hugging me from the side. "Your mum bought a car and when she came to pick us up from school, we were both so excited."

"It was pink." I muttered. "An awful pink."


	31. Chapter 31

On the seventeenth day, we went through her stuff. She had so much clothes in her closet, so many broken wands that were labeled after the time of period they worked. Most of them were from her years at Hogwarts. She kept them all in a small box under her bed, next to an even bigger box that was full of diaries from when she first got one at the age of eleven, until about a month ago which was the last time she wrote. The rest of the diary was empty. It was sad to look at. Today, I cried again. I cried while reading the last diary, cried while running my fingers over her handwriting.

George had offered to stay but I told him it was fine. This was something I needed to do with my family. He and Fred went back to get our stuffs from the Headquarters. There was no need to stay in hiding where we couldn't do anything. Adrian killed my mother because I wasn't showing my face. I would much rather have him torment me than to kill all my loved ones.

Badger was taking Ben with him to America where they have some family. Ben will be starting at a Wizarding school over there and they aren't coming back to England until the war is over. Until it's safe. Badger isn't selling the house, he's just clearing it out and letting it be until it's safe to move back in. I couldn't believe it had gotten to this. The only man who's ever been a real father to me, is leaving the country with my younger brother.

I had to move on. It had only been two and a half weeks since mum died but if I wanted to survive the war, I needed to pause the grieving, I had to focus on myself, on my husband and the rest of my loved ones. George and Fred were turning nineteen in four days. They both didn't want a party this year and I knew they were saying that because they didn't want me to feel pressured to attend. I couldn't let my grieving ruin their birthday. Nineteen is a big number. A year away from officially being adults.

My breath hitched in my throat when I saw a familiar leather sketchbook in a box under the one with the diaries. The box was full of the leather sketchbooks and I remembered the times my mum would draw. Thats where I got it from. My love and my talent for drawing. Unlike me, she never wanted anyone to see. She was insecure about her drawings, didn't think they were any good

I opened the sketchbook and I couldn't help but smile at the writing on the first page.

Property of Chrissy Evergreen  
Proud mother of Sebastian, Elizabeth and Benjamin

Behind the writing was a drawing of her with Sebastian, Benjamin and I. It must've been from when I was little. Benjamin was a newborn, I was six and Sebastian was fifteen. It was beautiful. It captured our faces well. It was impossible for anyone to now know it was us... unless they didn't know us of course.

"She was talented." I heard Badger speak. I looked up at him as he crouched down and pulled the box closer to him to see the sketchbooks. "Just like you."

"I never saw her drawings." I told him, scrolling to the next page which was a drawing of our garden. "They're beautiful."

Badger hummed, a small smile spread on his lips as he watched the drawing with me. "When you were little and your mum would sit and draw, you always grabbed one of those small sketchbooks she gave you and mimicked her actions. You wanted to be like her."

"She was an amazing woman." I teared up. "But she was so broken."

I sighed and wiped my eyes dry before placing the sketchbook down. Badger sat down properly next to me and when I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me. "I knew she wasn't going to move on from her first love. I accepted that and it was fine by me. I loved your mother and I knew she loved me, though she had a bit more love for your... father."

"Merlin." I breathed. "I'm so sorry, Badger."

I cried.

"What're you sorry for?"

"Everything." I shrugged, wiping my cheeks. "I'm sorry that I always pushed you away because I thought you were trying to replace my father. I'm sorry that I didn't let you be my dad when you're the only one who's ever loved me like one and I'm sorry that my flesh and blood killed your wife."

"Oh, Liz." he sighed and hugged me. "You were a girl who grew up believing her father had been killed by the Dark Lord. I never wanted to replace him but I did always love you as if you were my own daughter. I don't blame you for hating me when you were younger. And your mother... her death... that's not on you. You didn't choose for your father to be who he turned out to be."


	32. Chapter 32

With a sigh, I placed the box on the table, making Fred and George look at me from where they were sitting in the living room. I was tired. Absolutely exhausted. Badger and Benjamin left for America this morning and I just got back to the flat after spending a few days in the house.

I inherited all my mother's sketchbooks, her diaries, some of her clothes. I also inherited her wand and her old schoolbooks from when she went to Hogwarts. It was all in the box I just put down. Everything I had inherited was in there. I turned around, leaning against the table with my hands gripping the edges. My eyes were closed and I saw her. Her face, her beautiful smile, her eyes. I looked nothing like her but I so wish that I did. Instead of having her blonde hair and blue eyes, I had my fathers brown curls, brown eyes. I even had my freckles from him. Sebastian was lucky to have his blue eyes from mum and then there's Ben. He's a true copy of her. Looks exactly like her, blonde hair, blue eyes, the same lips and nose.

"I need a drink." I commented. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Deanne two. She was standing by the bookshelves in the living room while George and Fred now stood up. All six eyes were focused on me. I pushed myself away from the table and walked to the cabinet where we normally had our alcohol, though it was empty. "Where's our whisky?"

I turned around to see George who had entered the kitchen. At the same time, Fred and Deanne left the flat and walked down into the shop.

"We always have at least two bottles of firewhisky." I said, looking at my husband who currently leaned back against the table.

"We decided it was best if we didn't." he said. "We gave the bottles to Bill and Fleur."

"Why?"

"Because you always seek to get drunk to numb your emotions." he said. "It's not healthy and I do not want to watch you shut your feelings out. It's only going to break you."

"I'm already..."

"You're not broken." he interrupted me. "You just lost your mother so it feels like you are. You need to let yourself grieve properly. You can't do that by drowning it with alcohol."

"I can't shut my feelings out." I told him. "Because I don't have any. Do you know how many times I've cried over her? Three times, George. I've cried three times. I'm numb. What does that make me? I'm a horrible daughter."

"You're not." he assured me. "Everyones grief is different. It takes time and it's normal to feel numb. You lost a person you grew up with, someone you expected to have for a much longer time and you lost her in a very brutal way. You are allowed to feel whatever you do. No one will blame you for it."

I nodded slightly, knowing he was right. After a moment of just looking at him, I pushed myself away from the counter. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his torso, my head resting against his chest.

"You're gonna get through this." he said, his own arms closing around me. "You're stronger than you know."

I closed my eyes as I hugged him tighter, taking in the feeling of comfort I got from his embrace. I was going to say it until the day I died... I was so lucky to have him. I was lucky to have all the people in my life and I was lucky to have had my mum for eighteen, almost nineteen years.

I found it weird. Weird to think that when's someone died, they're just gone. You never see them again, they're buried beneath the ground. They're now apart of the ground. They don't walk the surface of the earth anymore. Their face has stopped existing. Their voice, personality. All gone. The only way you'll see them again is in your memories, your dreams or in the afterlife if such thing exists. I felt powerless. I had no control over death or life. I couldn't be in control of who stayed in my life or who died because of death. As I said, I was powerless...


	33. Chapter 33

"This is from her fourth year." I said, placing the diary on the table. "I was up all night reading it. She had so much fun. She was in love with my father. He was good back then. Or so I'd like to believe. I mean, how could he have faked it for so long? All those years?"

"Maybe he didn't fake it." Kathleen smiled softly. "Something must've happened along the way. Doesn't excuse his actions thought."

"It definitely doesn't." I agreed, shaking my head. "It's weird you know? To read her diaries, read the things about my father and then know that he killed her."

Kathleen glanced at me as she picked up the diary. "Can I?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

She leaned back in the chair as she opened the diary and started reading it from the first page. Today was March 31st and tomorrow was the twins birthday. Both of them were currently in bed as it was late and Kathleen and I were planning a last minute surprise party for them while also talking about my mum and her stuff.

Deanne was here too but she was currently having a wee. We had agreed on her distracting the boys tomorrow. Take them out for some butter beer while we went to the Burrow to plan with the family. Luckily, we had already talked to Molly about it earlier this day when they were busy in the shop. She lets us take completely control which is what we want. What I want. I want to spoil those two for being absolutely amazing after my mum passed. Everything for the past three weeks has been about me and I just want something to be about them. There was no way I was letting their birthdays go to waste because I was grieving. Besides... planning this takes my mind of the fact that I want to cry. It's been like that all day. I've wanted to cry. Though I was scared of doing so. What if I started and didn't know how to stop?

"I swore I saw a grey hair on my head." Deanne's voice spoke as she exited the bathroom and joined us in the kitchen again. "Can you see it? It's right there?"

I looked up to see her leaned down over Kathleen to show her where the grey hair was and she sent me a look that begged for me to safe her. "Deanne, let me see."

My cousin looked at me before approaching and leaned down again while pointing. I moved some of her hair out of the way, trying to look for a grey hair. "I don't see any."

"You don't? I swear I saw one." she said and sat down in the chair she sat in before she went for a wee. "Maybe I need glasses."

"Maybe you do." Kathleen agreed, earning a glare from Deanne. Those two have never exactly gotten long. Kathy once told me she doesn't know what to think of her. That she has mixed feelings... doesn't know whether to like her or dislike her. I don't really care. Deanne's my cousin so even if she can be a bitch at times, I still love her. Though I am almost sure I love Kathleen more. She's like a sister to me.

"I'll go check on George." I spoke and pulled myself up with a sigh. I had done that since mum died. When George was sleeping and I wasn't, I'd go check to see if he was still there... if he was still alive. I did the same with Fred.

I entered my bedroom, smiling weakly when I saw him curled up in bed on his stomach, a hand over the edge of the bed and a hand up next to his face. I walked around the bed to his side and pulled the covers up to keep him warm. Then I ran a hand through his hair and leaned down, planting a kiss on his forehead. I checked the window. Made sure it was closed and locked and that the protection spell was still intact. Then I walked out of the room and across the floor to Freds. Deanne had been staying here since we came out of hiding again but now that she was in the kitchen, she wasn't in here and I needed to check that Fred wasn't gone.

He laid in bed, snoring slightly. He was on his back, a hand on his chest and a hand over his head. I did the same with him. Pulled the covers up to keep him warm. I kissed his forehead softly so that he wouldn't wake and walked over to make sure the window was intact. When I knew that it was, I left the room, making sure to leave the door half open in case something happened. It was the same with the door to my bedroom. If anything happened, I wanted to hear it so I could come and help.

"Are they still asleep?" Kathleen asked when I entered the kitchen again. I sat down and nodded.

"They're both still sleeping very heavily."


	34. Chapter 34

"Can you move that to over there?" I asked, running my hand over Ron's shoulder as I walked past him. He did what I told him and put the plate of mini cakes in the middle of the table. He, Hermione and Harry had come home from Hogwarts with special permission from Dumbledore after what happened. They had to go back though after the birthday party. "Kathy!"

Kathleen turned around at my voice and offered a smile. "Don't worry Liz. I sent Bill out for the special firework. He should be back in less than twenty minutes."

"Great. Thank you." I gave her a hug. "I hope they're gonna like it."

"They're gonna love it." she assured me, laying an arm around my shoulders. "And even more importantly, they're gonna love us."

I laughed. For the first time since mum passed three weeks ago, I actually genuinely laughed. I still had a long way to go with the grieving but today was a good day and it was the first real good day I had had.

"Do you know the gender?" I asked and looked at Kathleen.

"No." she said with a small smile. "I could buy a gender test but Lee and I want to be surprised."

"I'm hoping for a boy." it came from Lee who showed up behind Kathleen, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "She's hoping for a girl."

"I want to do my little girls hair and teach her about her cycle when she starts menstruating." Kathy chuckled. "Is that so weird?"

"Yes." Lee nodded, letting go of her. I smiled at both of them before I decided to walk outside to get some fresh air. I suddenly felt nauseous. I felt like I had to throw up. I leaned over, placing my hands on my knees. The last thing I wanted was to throw up so I had to keep it in if the feeling got stronger.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at Charlie as he left the house. I straightened up before I looked away again. "Just a little nauseous. Other than that, I'm fine."

He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall close to where I was standing. "It's nice what you're doing for Fred and George."

"They deserve it." I told him. "These last weeks they have been there for me. Everything revolved around me and my loss. I didn't want to take their day away from them."

"They're good boys, aren't they?" he smiled. "A little annoying sometimes but good. I also think you've had a huge influence on them over the years. You keep them grounded."

"They keep me grounded." I replied. "Who thought I would ever marry a twin. It's like being married to both of them, but I'm not complaining."

Charlie laughed softly before approaching me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to hug me from the side. "I'm sorry about your loss, Liz."

"You've said that."

"Well, I am. I can't even start to imagine what you're going through. If I lost anyone in my family. My parents, brothers... Ginny. It would break me."

"That's basically the description." I said. "Mostly I feel numb, sometimes I cry and then there're times when I'm scared I'm broken and can't be fixed."

"I think that's what my mum felt when my uncles died." Charlie said. "Her brothers Gideon and Fabian died when I was nine. They fought but unfortunately didn't survive the First Wizarding War."

"I believe George told me about them." I nodded. "That's where their middle names came from, right?"

"Yes. Fred remembers them weakly but George doesn't. After all, they were only three when they died."

"Do you know who killed them?"

"Well, I know they were attacked by five death eaters and I know that Antonin Dolohov was among them." he said before he looked down at me. "I want you to know that I understand that feeling you have. George told me you are angry, that you want revenge. I get that. I felt the same when I was nine and lost my favourite uncles. But don't go and do something stupid, alright? It isn't going to bring your mum back. Acting on that anger you have is only going to risk your own life."

"So I shouldn't use the floo network to arrive in my fathers manor and attack him?" I asked, voice full of sarcasm. "Don't worry. He will get what's coming to him but I am not stupid enough to go looking for him myself."

The door to the house opened, revealing Ginny who had been on the lookout for Deanne and the twins through a telescope at the top of the house.

"They're getting close. You better come inside and get ready." she told us. Charlie and I quickly looked at each other before walking inside to join the small crowd of Weasleys and Kathleen, Lee, Harry, Hermione and Fleur.

I stood by Kathleen and she threw an arm around me as we waited for the three people to enter the Burrow. Then the door opened and everyone screamed 'surprise' as the twins entered first, Deanne following behind. George looked startled but Fred smirked. "I bloody knew it!"

"Happy birthdays my two big boys!" Molly gushed, rushing over to hug her identical sons. After a few had hugged them, George's eyes landed on me and I approached.

"Happy birthday." I hugged him and he rested his hands on my waist before kissing me softly.

"Lizzie, Kathy and Deanne planned it all." Molly said. "They did a quite good job, didn't they? And only in two days."

I chuckled softly, moving onto Fred to hug him. He squeezed my body a little, letting out a hum. "You are bloody amazing. Did y'know?"

"Oh stop it." I smiled. "You two deserve a party."

I pressed a kiss to his cheek as I pulled out of the hug. I smiled at both twins before I noticed Deanne behind them. She stared right at me and it wasn't a pleasant stare.

She was... angry?


	35. Chapter 35

"Can we talk?" Deanne asked, interrupting my thoughts as I had watched the party. I looked at her and offered a soft smile but she ignored it. "Now, please? Outside."

I frowned. "Sure. What about?"

She ignored me and led the way out of the house. I slowly followed her, wondering what had gotten her so bummed... angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I closed the door behind me. Deanne turned around, arms folded over her chest.

"Back off."

"Back off? I'm not sure what you—"

"I saw you. The way you looked at Fred. The way you kissed him on the cheek."

I laughed. Then I stopped. Then I laughed again. "You can't be serious, Deanne..."

"He's got a girlfriend."

"And I have a husband!" I exclaimed. "I think I know what you're accusing me of and I do not appreciate it."

Deanne scoffed, rolling her eyes as she looked away. "I've seen it, Lizzie. I've lived with you at the flat for a few days. It's obvious that you love him."

"Of course I love him." I told her. "As a friend. He's my best friend, my brother-in-law. He's family."

"I'm family!" She yelled. "But you don't act like that towards me!"

"Because you've always been a bitch towards me!" I yelled at her. "Ever since we were kids. You always picked on me. Sure, we had good moments where we could play together and be friends but I don't think I have a number on the times you called me a freak because of my love for books. It's actually ironic how you ended up dating Fred who loves books just as much as I do."

"Don't. I know I'm not perfect. I'm far from perfect but I love Fred and—"

"I'm sure you do." I nodded. "But you're being childish."

"I am not childish."

"Yes, you are!" I huffed. "And it is insulting that you for one moment would accuse me of cheating on my husband... and with his own brother."

"I am nearly speaking on what I witnessed."

"What you witnessed was me, giving my best friend a friendly peck on the cheek to wish him a happy birthday. I am not letting you ruin their day with your jealousy, got me?"

When she didn't respond, I turned around to walk back inside, but her voice stopped me. "I just want you to leave him alone. I am not only talking about the kiss. I'm talking about all the hugging, the cuddling, the way you laugh at his jokes."

I turned towards her again, taking a step forward. She couldn't possibly be serious right now.

"I do not have to do what you order me to." I said. "If you didn't know, Fred has been one of my best friends since we were eleven. That's eight years, Deanne. In August, I married his brother who happens to be the love of my life and I would never betray him. That also makes Fred my brother-in-law. Not only that but he also is like a brother to me. Every time I hug him, every time I cuddle with him, it's in a friendly manor. That's something we have done for years, ever since we were eleven. I do the same things with Kathy but do you accuse us of being in love? You're being unreasonable, sexist and I do not condone that."

She didn't say anything but her eyes were focused on me and her jawline was tense.

"Oh, I also hug Charlie and Bill from time to time. I've hugged them for longer than five minutes. I must be going for the whole crew, huh? What a little slut I am, aren't I? Hitting on my husbands brothers by hugging them." I said, rolling my eyes. "Can't you hear how ridiculous it sounds? Fred loves you very much, I know that for sure but you are going to lose him if you keep this up. Get over yourself."

I turned back around and made my way inside. George was talking to his father in the kitchen so I decided to find Kathleen and Lee to sit with them.

Now, I just wanted to forget about Deanne and when stupid accusations. Being in love with Fred... how stupid could she be.


	36. Chapter 36

On the twenty-eighth day, it had been a month. A month without seeing my mother, a month without writing her, a month without hearing her voice and a month without having her in my life.

I couldn't sleep. George was sleeping peacefully but I sat on the window sill, looking out at the empty and dark diagon alley. All night, I had been breaking into tears at random moments.

Doctor Oakwood told me last week that I should let myself cry when I felt like it 'cause if I hold it back like I had done, my grieving process would only be longer.

My paternal Uncle Sam wrote me a letter. He told me that the first six months are the hardest but that it is going to get easier to live with. I didn't believe him. I didn't believe that this was ever going to get better.

Since mum died, no one has seen my father, no one had seen the death eaters and no one had seen Lord Voldemort.

I turned my head as I started crying again. George had changed position. He was now on his stomach, head on pillow and hand under while his other hand was spread over my empty side. I loved him so much and I was so scared. Scared that he was going to die just like my mother.

"I will keep you safe and I won't have to hurt your husband."

The voice from my dream kept repeating itself in my head. When my father invaded my dream, he threatened to hurt George and it scared me so much. I couldn't forgive myself if he got killed because of me. I felt selfish... selfish for staying with him. Selfish for staying in this flat with the two of them. If they were killed, it would be my fault.

Maybe things would be better if I left. I could flee. No... if I fled, he'd find George, Fred. He'd find them and he'd hurt them. Maybe I should find my father, surrender myself and keep them safe that way.

I climbed off the sill and carefully and silently made my way over to George's side of the bed. I crouched down, gently running my knuckles over his cheekbone.

"Would you hate me if I left?" I whispered, knowing he couldn't respond... though it was never my intention for him to hear. "I don't wanna leave you."

"Then don't."

"Merlin!" I exclaimed, falling back but George grabbed my arm to catch me. I was pulled up and over him, my body landing next to him on the mattress.

"You're talking out of guilt again, my love." He said as he wrapped his arm around my body and held me close. "You're not leaving."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I would be hurt by you leaving me." He said, kissing my forehead. "Don't leave, okay? Please don't."

"Okay." I whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to mention it again. I'll stay."

George pulled the covers over me and moved even closer to me, intertwining his legs with mine.

"You are a Weasley now, Liz. You married into our family and that means you have all our backs. It also means that you don't get to leave even if it's to protect us. We will all fight for you and your safety." He whispered. "Just like you would fight for us."

"Always." I nodded, placing my hand on the side of his neck.

"Always." He repeated, kissing my lips softly. "Try and sleep."

"I can't." I told him honestly. "It's been a month."

"It's the eleventh?" He questioned and when I nodded, he sighed. "I'm sorry, but you know... she's in heaven, watching over you. She's smiling at how beautiful you are on the inside and out."

"Do you think she's happy?" I asked. "Wherever she is?"

"I'm sure she is." He told me. "She liked firewhiskey, didn't she? Just like you. She's probably getting drunk with god every night."

I laughed, clamping a hand over my mouth to not wake Fred. George smiled at my laughed and I hid my face in the crook of his neck, relaxing in his arms while my laughter died down again.

"My Auror training starts up again tomorrow." I whispered. "Are you still determined to follow me?"

"Of course I am. After the times with your father, I wouldn't be at ease if I didn't know you got there safe."


	37. Chapter 37

"We're thinking Evelyn after my mum if it's a girl." Kathleen told us. "And if it's a boy, I like James but Lee wants him to be Lee junior. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Lee junior?" I chuckled. "I would never name my children after George or I. Don't you find it weird?"

"Oh I do." She nodded. "I told him no. We are not naming our child Lee."

"You should name him Fred."

Kathleen, George and I all looked at Fred as the words had left his mouth.

"You should shut up." Kathy shot back. "If I have a son, he won't be a Lee and he won't be a Fred."

"Freddie, then?" Fred suggested and Kathleen hit him on the arm. "Ow!"

"I do hope it's a girl." She said, looking down towards her stomach. She was starting to show and it was exciting. She had about six months until she was due. "What about you two? Please get pregnant so our babies can be besties."

She looked at George and I and I couldn't help but laugh as I glanced up at him.

"I think... for right now we have to focus on other things." George spoke for the both of us. "The war for an example. Maybe sometime after."

"The war." Kathleen sighed, her eyes then widening. "I'm going to give birth during the war."

"Well, you are but it's not like you'll be surrounded by bombs and dead bodies." I said. "It's going to be alright. You'll have a baby."

"A baby." Fred muttered. "Who would've thought? You, Kathleen Whitestone are having a baby with Lee Jordan."

"Right?" Kathy smiled. "It's crazy."

"Just don't forget who you lost your virginity to." Fred commented, making me choke on my tea.

"You seriously had to bring that up now?" Kathy asked. "You're so goddamn cocky, you know that?"

"I'm definitely gonna use it against Lee." Fred joked, earning another slap from Kathleen. "Would you stop that?!"

Ahh, memories...

"It wasn't that interesting anyway." George told me, sitting up straight as he leaned over and pecked my cheek. "Now how was your summer, love?"

Fred fake gagged at us and Kathleen hit him in the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Leave them be you twat."

"What're you smiling about?" George pulled me out of my thoughts, making me look at him. He smiled softly at me and I shrugged, shaking my head.

"Nothing." I muttered, lifting the cup to my lips, sipping off of it. I put it down again, kept my hands around it while I listened to the three having a conversation. Kathleen was explaining the house she and Lee had found near the beach in Devon which also isn't far from the Burrow. She explained how she wanted the nursery to look like, that her father had given her the crib she herself laid in when she was a baby.

My eyes flicked between Fred and Kathy as they took turns on talking and when George then said something, I turned my head and looked at him. I didn't hear their conversation. I shut it all out and the only thing I concentrated on was George's face. The way his eyes focused on either his brother or our best friend. The way the corners of his lips turned upwards into a small smile when something was being said, or the way he glanced down to fix his shirt while humming along to the conversation.

"Lizzie."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Fred as he called for me. "Yes?"

"We were discussing Deanne." he told me. "She's been acting very distant since the birthday party. You're her cousin, do you know why she's acting like she is?"

"Well, my dear cousin is a mystery of endless riddles." I simply explained. "She's always been like that. She gets jealous, she gets mean and when she gets mean, I usually wait until she gets to her senses."

"Jealous?" Kathy asked. "Who said anything about jealousy?"

"Huh?"

"No one said Deanne was acting like that because of jealousy." she told me.

"Deanne's jealous?" Fred asked me. "About what?"

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked. "It's ridiculous."

"Spill."

"Alright." I breathed. "At the party, she pulled me aside and told me to back off her boyfriend... with other words... you. She saw that little I peck I gave you on the cheek as I wished you a happy birthday and she's gotten this crazy idea that I am in love with you and that I have cheated on George with you."

"Well that's ridiculous." George commented, lifting his cup of tea to his lips. "If you were to cheat on me, you wouldn't go for my brother."

"If I were to cheat?" I questioned, turning towards him. "Don't you know me, you big toad?"

"What?" he frowned. "I was just saying that..."

"I know what you were saying!" I snapped. "But there is no if. You're the first person I ever loved, the only person I will ever love and I honestly feel slightly offended that you said: if."


	38. Chapter 38

George's P.O.V

-

"Liz." I muttered, half asleep and half awake. I reached out my hand to feel her but the spot next to me was empty. My eyes fluttered open and when I realised she wasn't in the room, I turned over on my back and sat up. With a sigh, I ran a hand through my hair, shaking it a bit before pulling the covers away, getting out of bed.

The door out to the hallway was open, and I could hear silent whispers coming from the living room. Cold air hit me as soon as I approached the frames that separated the living room from the hallway. Behind the sofa she was. I leaned against the doorway, my eyes watching as she paced back and forth, whispering something to herself. My eyes traced her figure to the bottle in her hand. Some kind of liquor that I didn't recognise the brand of. She looked like a mess. Her hair– curls were pulled up in a very messy ponytail, her face was red, eyes puffy and lips swollen. She was wearing a pair of loose pink shorts, one of my white hoodies and some white socks. I turned my head in the direction of the front door. Her shoes were scattered across the floor.

She had been out.

I then lifted my head to look at the clock that hung on the wall next to the door. It was almost four in the morning. She'd been in the middle of the night. My eyes went back to Lizzie and I watched her. She hadn't noticed me. She kept pacing the room, silent whispers coming from her mouth. Then I noticed that both windows in the room was opened, that's where the cold air came from.

"Lizzie." I spoke, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She lifted her head, eyes meeting mine and she then took a step back. She looked startled. Instead of saying anything else, I walked to the windows to close them. When I looked at her again, she hadn't moved. She stood in the same position as when she noticed me but her eyes were focused on the floor instead. "Hey."

I approached her and reached out a hand to place on her shoulder but she flinched, turned her body towards me while stumbling away from me.

"Liz. It's me." I said, carefully approaching her again. "I'm not going to hurt you. You know that."

"I'm sorry." she muttered, holding onto the sofa as her eyes left mine and went back to the floor. I took a step closer to her and this time she didn't move away.

"It's alright." I said, making sure to keep my soft voice. "Here, I'll just take this."

I reached down to grab the bottle and she let me. A sigh left her lips as she leaned back against the sofa while I looked at the bottle.

Vodka

"What is this?" I asked and looked at Lizzie. "Where'd you get it?"

"Did you know..." She muttered, eyes flicking up to my chest. "That some shops in London are open during the night?"

"No." I spoke. "I didn't."

"They sell some really great muggle booze." she said before she laughed. "The man who sold it to me looked like he saw a ghost when I pulled out my wand to help him get the bottle off the shelf."

My eyes widened. "You did what?!"

"Oh don't sweat it." she rolled her eyes, her knees giving in. I caught her quickly, preventing her from falling to the floor. "I never actually got to the whole magic part. He looked at me like I was crazy and I decided it would be better to just pocket it."

I lifted her up to sit on the back of the sofa, parting her legs so that I could stand between them. Lizzie tried to grab the bottle from my hand but I moved it out of her reach before I leaned down and placed it on the floor.

"You can't just pull out your wand in front of muggles." I told her. "You could get in a lot of trouble with the Ministry if you revealed magic to them."

"As I told you already, Georgie..." she ran her hand up to my shoulder and rested it on the side of my neck. "I never did any magic. Though he wouldn't take my galleons so I stole the bottle."

I closed my eyes with a sigh before I pinched the bridge of my nose. Lizzie wrapped both of her arms around my neck and I felt her lips on my neck which made me open my eyes again, my hands gripping her waist to push her away.

"You stole a bottle of alcohol?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her. "You were drunk, weren't you? What did you drink before you began on that one?"

I motioned towards the bottle on the floor but Lizzie's eyes never left mine. She stared up at me, biting her bottom lip. "I want a baby."

"Liz..."

"I'm not saying this because I'm drunk. I really want a baby." she said. She ran her hands down my chest before tucking on my shirt to pull me closer. "I want a baby."

Her voice was now a whisper as she ran a hand back up to my neck and pulled my head down to be closer to her. She pressed a kiss to my lips. "I see how happy Kathy and Lee are and I have to admit I was disappointed when the test came back negative. George, I want a baby. I want to be a mum."

"You don't mean that." I said. "You're sad and you're grieving over your own mother. That's the reason you are up and drunk at four in the morning and it's the only reason you are rambling about babies."

"I'm not rambling!" she exclaimed at me, her hands finding their way down to my pyjamas pants, undoing the strings.

"Elizabeth..." I said firmly, grabbing her hands which caused her to look up at me. Her eyes were soft but her pupils were dilated and it only confirmed what I already knew. She was drunk. "You said it yourself... you don't want to put a child in this world when there's a war. We agreed to wait until it was over."

"And what if I don't want to wait?" she asked. "I know we're young. I turn nineteen in a few weeks but I feel ready. Don't you?"

"Honestly? No. We live in a small flat with Freddie. There isn't any room for a baby, we don't have money to provide for it either. The only income we have is the one from the shop."

She let out a groan, throwing her head against my chest before she suddenly pulled me away, jumped off and ran out of the room and towards the bathroom. Soon after I heard the sound of her throwing up. I decided to pick up the flask of 'Vodka' and pour it out in the sink in the kitchen so she wouldn't get her hands on it again. Then I joined her in the bathroom and stayed by her side while she threw up.

I was worried about her. I was scared that the loss of her mother would cost her more than she realised...


	39. Chapter 39

Lizzie's P.O.V

-

"My head is hurting." I muttered. My head was pounding, I felt nauseous and I was extremely thirsty while my mouth was dry. I groaned and rolled onto my back, placing a hand over my forehead.

"It's only expected after your little stunt." George told me and I raised my hand to flip him off. He chuckled softly and I looked at him when I saw him grab my hand and lower it. He leaned down and kissed my lips for a short moment, then went back to getting dressed. "You were quite the talker."

"Yeah?" I asked. "Did I say something interesting?"

"What?" he questioned. "You don't remember? You practically begged me to get you pregnant."

I propped myself up on my elbows, parting my lips at George's words. "I did not..."

"You did." He nodded, pulling a bottom-up shirt on. He left it unbuttoned as he approached the bed again. He leaned down, pressing his hands to either side of me on the mattress and pecked my cheek. "You also told me about your little adventure with stealing alcohol from a Muggle. I have to admit that normally I would be so proud of you—"

I smiled sweetly, placing a hand on the back of his neck. "...but I'm not."

"Oh." I muttered, my smile dropping. "And why is that?"

"Because... you were drunk and you went against my wishes. You knew I didn't want you to turn to alcohol in your grieving process and you did anyways."

"C'mon, George." I groaned, placing with the hairs on his neck.

"No. I won't come on Lizzie." He told me. "Not only did you steal alcohol but you went out drunk in the middle of the night... alone. We are in the middle of a war."

"Yes, I know. You keep reminding me."

"There are people who want nothing but to see you hurt." He continued. "You can't just leave the flat in the middle of the night without saying anything to Fred or I."

"Fuck off." I told him and pushed him in the chest which thankfully made him stand up. I got out of bed and pushed my way past George and out of the room where I met Fred who left his.

"Good morning."

"Whatever." I grumbled. I continued into the kitchen where I got out a bowl and a spoon.

"Oi!" Fred called. "What's got you in such a twist?"

I glanced at him as I poured cereal and milk in the bowl before I sat down. Fred approached the table and watched me with a hand on the back of one of the chairs. "Liz?"

"She's pissed at me." George commented while he walked into the kitchen as he buttoned his shirt. "Because I told her the truth."

"You know—" I said and looked up at the two of them, my eyes focused on George. "If I wanna go for a midnight stroll, I can."

"A midnight stroll? It was four in the morning when I found you drunk as hell in the living room, looking like a mess!" He raised his voice. "And you stole from a shop in the Muggle world."

"You stole from a shop?!" Fred exclaimed even though he had a smile on his face. "I should probably be disappointed as we own one ourselves but heck yeah!"

He earned a slap from George and then got silent and serious.

"I was drunk." I said. "I'll head by there today and pay for it."

"No. You're not doing that." George said. "They'll call the aurors as soon as you enter."

"Police." Fred corrected him.

"What?"

"They don't have aurors in the Muggle world. They're called police."

"So?"

"No I'm just saying... because you called them aurors... and aurors are only something we have in the wizarding world."

"I don't really care, Fred." George said, then looked at me again. "The point is. You'd get arrested. You shouldn't have stolen it in the first place."

"No, I probably shouldn't have." I agreed. "But it's done so what are you gonna do? Divorce me?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I got up so quickly that my chair fell over but I didn't care as I rushed to the bathroom and threw myself in front of the toilet, throwing up everything I just ate.

"I think she's pregnant." I heard Fred say.

"She's not pregnant. She's hungover and stressed." George replied to him before he shortly after emerged from the hallway. "Are you okay?"

"No." I muttered. "How am I supposed to eat if I'm just throwing it up? It's a waste of food."

Then I threw up... again.


	40. Chapter 40

"We're getting fucking married!" Kathleen exclaimed and I went into cheering mode as I jumped out of my seat and wrapped my arms around her neck. She lifted me up, spun me around, then put me down again.

"Oi! Don't do that!" I shouted, hitting her on the arm. "You're pregnant. You shouldn't be carrying heavy things."

"Good thing you're not heavy then." She joked and I stuck out my tongue at her. "You weight the same as a feather."

I rolled my eyes and she turned towards George who was reading the Daily Prophet by the table. "Hey! Not gonna wish me congratulations?"

"Don't bother." I said, looking at him as well. "He's pissed."

"Pissed?" Kathy asked. "Why?"

"Cause Lizzie's a criminal!" Fred sung from his bedroom. Kathleen turned around to look at me and I just shook my head.

"I got drunk at four in the morning—"

"Robbed a Muggle store." George interrupted without looking up from the newspaper. Kathy's eyes widened and she looked from him to me.

"I didn't rob a Muggle store." I defended myself. "Listen. I was drunk, drank the last bottle of firewhisky that I found in the twins secret stash in the basement and went to look for more. I pulled out my wand to help the salesman get the bottle down, though I never got to use it—"

"Then she stole a bottle of something called vodka." George said and glanced up at me for a moment.

"I didn't bring Muggle money." I said. "He called me crazy. Said I couldn't pay with my 'fake money' so I grabbed the bottle and ran."

"You lunatic!" Kathleen laughed, throwing an arm around my neck.

"Don't encourage it." George said and stood up, hovering over us, his eyes focused on mine. "That's not what I'm mad over. You know that."

"What's he mad over?" Kathleen whispered in my ear but loud enough for George to hear.

"I am mad because she went out at four in the morning without telling any of us. If I had woken up to her not being in the flat, I don't know what I would have done."

"George—"

"No." He interrupted as he looked at me again. "You could've been dead. You could've been killed. Walking out into the night while drunk is both reckless and irresponsible and I am so disappointed."

"Disappointed?" I scoffed. "You are not my mother!"

"No 'cause your mother is—" he yelled, then stopped himself. My lips parted in shook and his expression softened. "Liz—"

"You were going to say dead, weren't you?" I folded my arms over my chest and looked away. Then I looked up at him again, my eyes full of tears which blurred my vision. "Fuck you."

"I'm so sorry. Lizzie." He sighed as I walked to the door and slid into my shoes. "It just slipped out.. I'm sorry."

"She's been gone for nearly two months!" I yelled at him. "How dare you use her in your anger!"

"Liz." Kathleen spoke when I grabbed my jacket. "Don't go. Stay here and you two can talk it out. Leaving doesn't help anything."

"It sure helps me right now." I huffed. I turned around to leave but I felt a hand around my wrist and I knew by the cold metal against my skin, that it was George.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to—"

"Let go of me." I cried. "I don't wanna look at you. Just let go of me."

He did what I had told him to and I hurried out of the door and made my way down through the shop until I stood outside in Diagon Alley.

I pulled on my jacket and started walking while I buttoned it. I didn't know where I was going to go.

I ended up knocking at my uncle Terry's place. He was still living above that restaurant. When he opened the door, he looked surprised but not as surprised as me. He looked way better than the last time I saw him. That was the time when he had struck me. He didn't come to the wedding, I never found out why.

"Elizabeth?" He asked. "What are you doing here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't really know where to go." I said. "Can I stay here? Only until tonight."

"Of course." He nodded. "King's here. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

He stepped aside and I entered his flat. It was cozier than last. It didn't look like a hole.

"Lizzie?"

I turned to see King stand in the opening to the living room. I smiled and he repaid it before we met in a hug.

"Gosh. I've missed you so much." I breathed. "What happened to Scotland?"

"I've decided to move back home." He told me. "Thought I should be closer to the family so I'm staying here with dad until I can afford a place here."


	41. Chapter 41

"I feel so ashamed." Terry said. "Ever since that day I've been trying to get back on track. I almost slipped back in after learning the truth about your father... my brother but I stayed strong. I don't ever want to hurt you again, Liz. You're my niece. I'm supposed to be protecting you, not hurting you."

"It's fine, Terry." I said, licking my lips. "You were drunk and I know you were struggling. I'm just glad to see you are improving your lifestyle."

I offered him a smile and he repaid it. King cleared his throat as he straightened up. "Why aren't you at home with your husband?"

"Oh... uh, we had a fight." I told him. "We just both need to calm down but I'm thinking of going back later tonight."

"Well, if not, I'm sure King doesn't mind you staying with him in his room." Terry said. "You haven't had a sleepover since you were kids."

"That would be fun." I chuckled. "Maybe I will stay for the night. Could give George some time to think."

"Oh so George is the source of this fight?" King raised his eyebrows. "Can you lead the way down to his shop? I'd like to have a few words with—"

"You need to stop that." I laughed. "This overprotective cousin act does not suit you."

"What act? I'm going to beat your husbands butt."

"I'm gonna go make us some dinner." Terry spoke as he pushed himself up from the chair. He left the room and King moved from his chair to next to me on the sofa where I sat.

"What things other than arguing with your husband, have you been up to since the wedding?"

"Oh... you know." I breathed. "What were you thinking... shall I talk to you about my mother dying or my father killing her?"

I looked at him and he pressed his lips together before looking towards the windows behind us.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'll update you on things. Besides the obvious ones."

He looked at me again and I offered a soft smile, fixing the collar of his shirt which had annoyed me for a while.

"I uh... we went to Paris for our honeymoon. It was quite romantic. Then father broke into my flat which completely traumatized me. We went into hiding and Kathleen got pregnant while mum was... killed. That's basically all the juicy news I have for you."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I don't know what I would do if I lost my mum. I'm also sorry for not being there when she got buried."

"It's fine." I shrugged. "It was depressing anyway. Everyone cried. I cried and that wasn't pretty."

"You've always been an ugly crier."

"Oi!" I exclaimed, swatting his arm. "I am not!"

"You most certainly are!" He argued. "Now. I don't except you're pregnant yet?"

"Why does everyone wanna focus on that?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Marriage does not equal kids. Sure, George and I see them in our future but not right now and I honestly don't wish to talk about him."

King frowned, tilting his head. "What did he do, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Nothing? You felt like you had to flee you and his home and you don't want to talk about him? Sounds like what he did is something that hurt you pretty deep." He said. "He didn't cheat on you, did he? Wait... he's not the father of Kathleen's baby, is he?!"

"No." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Kathleen is engaged to Lee Jordan who was in our year. George didn't cheat on me. We were fighting because I got drunk and left for London in the middle of the night. He accidentally yelled something about mum."

"What did he yell about aunt Chrissy?"

"He just pointed out that she's dead." I shrugged. "I told him he's not my mother because he was acting like it and he yelled; no because she's— he was going to say dead. I might've overreacted."

"Overreacted?" King scoffed. "You lost your mother a little over a month ago. You're in the middle of grieving so that is not overreacting. Don't you dare forgive him until he's proven just how sorry he is."

I let out a shaky breath and furrowed my brows as I looked down at my lap. "Damn you, King! I'm going to bloody cry. I told you I didn't wanna talk about it."

"Come 'ere." He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into a hug as I let a few tears and a sob leave me.

"I just miss mum." I whispered against his chest, wiping my own cheek.

"I know." He said softly. "Of course you do but just because she's not with you physically, doesn't mean she's not with you spiritually."


	42. Chapter 42

The bell above the door rang as I opened it. I stepped into the warmth of the shop, letting the door slide close behind me. My eyes scanned the room before they landed on George. He stood on the ladder, frozen in his actions of putting one of the skiving snackboxes on the shelf. His eyes were focused on me, his lips slightly parted.

I broke the eye contact we held and made my way towards the stairs before I hurried up into the flat. I put my shoes by the door and hung my jacket on the wall before I rushed into the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I felt anxious because I knew George and I had to talk.

No 'cause she's—

His words and his facial expression kept running through my mind. I knew he was sorry but I knew that him saying that was wrong. He had every right to be sorry that bastard.

No 'cause she's—

No 'cause she's—

No 'cause she's—

"Liz?"

I turned around quickly when I heard his voice behind me. He stood in the doorway to our bedroom, took one step inside and closed the door behind him. "Where've you been? You don't know how...– how worried you got me."

"Don't." I shook my head. "You're the reason I walked out."

"I know..."

I watched him for a moment before I started tearing up and I forced myself to look away again. "Two months. That's how long it's been next week."

I clapped my hands together, then forced myself to look at him again. "Two months, George. My extended family on my father's side keeps sending me letters where they encourage me. They tell me; the first six months are the worst, the first year is the worst, the first two years are the worst."

"Liz..."

"The first five years are the first." I then spoke. "That's what my aunt Ira wrote. Not even two months in and you pull that shit with me."

"I'm sorry."

"You better fucking be!" I spat, approaching him. "My mother is dead!"

I pushed him in the chest. "You have yours but mine is dead!"

I pushed him again. He just stood there, arms down by his sides and let me do whatever I felt like. "You have no right using her in one of our fights! No fucking right!"

The sound of a smack filled the room and I realised I just slapped him across the face. My eyes flicked up to his. He was completely unaffected.

"George." I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Stop apologising." he said, grabbing my wrists gently as I had wrapped them around his neck. "I deserved that."

"No you did not." I said with a sigh. "You deserve to be yelled at but not to be slapped."

I stepped back, running a hand through my hair before I walked to the bed and sat down. I let out a breath, looking up at George as he approached and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry." he told me. "I never wanted to hurt you. It just slipped out and I'm not trying to excuse what I said. There is no explanation, there is no excuse. I'm just... sorry."

I closed my eyes before I laid down with my head on his lap, pulling my feet up on the bed at the same time.

"I'm even worse." I whispered, feeling his hand run over my forehead and into my hair. "I slapped you just like my uncle slapped me last year."

"I already told you, I deserved it."

"No one deserves it." I said and opened my eyes to look at him. "I'm still mad at you."

"Understandable." he nodded. "But I still love you."

"Good." I smiled faintly. "By the way. Don't go near King the next time you meet him."

"Why?"

"He's angry with you." I breathed. "He wants to beat your butt."

"Your cousin King wants to beat my butt?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me. "He is aware that I'm like... half a feet taller?"

"Eight centimetres only." I spoke as I sat up. "He's one meter and eighty-three. You're one and ninety-one."

"I still think I'd have an advantage."

"As if." I scoffed. "King is faster."

"Do you want him to beat my butt?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" I shot back, raising an eyebrow at him. "Because right now you aren't my favourite person to be around."


	43. Chapter 43

"Fuck!" I gasped, sitting up after waking up from a nightmare. They had just started to stop but then my mother died and the nightmares started again. Now they are about my mother getting killed. I see it clearly in my dreams. I looked at George who had woken up but fallen asleep right away again.

The sudden urge to throw up made me hurry out of bed. I ran to the bathroom, not thinking about being quiet as I didn't want to throw up on the floor. As I kneeled in front of the toilet, everything I ate last night coming up, footsteps entered the bathroom.

"Amazing."

It was Fred.

"How did you manage to be that loud and not wake up George?"

"Shut up." I muttered. I reached for the toilet paper and wiped my mouth before flushing. Then I let myself fall onto my butt. I wanted donuts. No... I needed donuts. Where the hell did that come from?

"Are you okay?" Fred asked. I looked up at him, seeing him watch me carefully. "Lost in your thoughts?"

"What time is it?" I asked. "You're up...-"

I eyed him up and down before looking up at his eyes again. "... and fully dressed."

"It's seven in the morning." he told me. "I woke up about an hour ago and decided that since it was the morning, I should just get up."

I hummed, closing my eyes for a moment before I decided to pull myself up and off the floor.

"Happy birthday." Fred said and as his words, I snapped my head in his direction, my eyebrows coming together for a moment before I realised it was May 17th.

"Great. I throw up as the first thing in the morning and I forget my own birthday." I sighed. "It's already going so fucking great. Don't you think?"

"I think you are in need of some food."

"Donuts!" I exclaimed, turning towards him again. He frowned at me before his lips turned into a grin. "I'm sorry. I would like some donuts. Could you please run down after some? After all, it is my birthday."

"Since when do you eat donuts?" he asked. "I've never seen you even hold one."

"I want donuts." I shrugged. "Please, Freddie? I am begging you."

"Alright." he held up his hands in surrender and I smiled in satisfaction. "Alrighty. I'll run down after some donuts."

He pulled out his wand and then he disappeared. I rolled my eyes, turning towards the sink so I could brush my teeth. He always gotta have such a dramatic exit. He said run down after some, not apparate after some.

As I stood and brushed my teeth, watching myself in the mirror, my tired eyes, George entered the bathroom and walked behind me without saying a word. He slid his hands under my shirt to rest him on my hips. He pressed himself against me, making a grunt leave my mouth as I stumbled forwards against the sink. I grabbed the edge of it, continuing to brush my teeth while I looked at him through the mirror.

"Happy birthday." he whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of my neck. I spat into the sink and put my toothbrush away before flushing my mouth. George pressed himself even closer to me and I leaned my head back while running a hand into his hair to tuck on it.

"Thanks." I breathed. "You woke up happy."

"I woke up horny." he whispered against my neck. He trailed his kisses to my shoulder and flicked his eyes to the mirror, his eyes meeting mine and at that very moment, I myself got turned on.

"Fuck." I whispered. I turned around and George immediately picked me up and put me on the edge of the sink. I wrapped an around around his neck, the other placed on the side of his chest and I pulled him closer to me. "We have to be quick. Fred went down for some donuts so he can be back any moment."

George wrapped an arm around me, gently lifting me just short enough for him to pull off my panties and let them fall to the floor. He freed himself from his underwear and I gasped, my eyes screwing shut when he trusted into me.

"Shit." he cursed, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. I wrapped both arms around his shoulders, holding onto him as he started thrusting with a fast pace. His lips collided with mine, his tongue met mine and we moved together passionately, both moaning into each others mouths.

I dragged my nails down his back, earning a groan from him. He bit onto my bottom lip, his thrusting motions becoming faster and faster by the second until he kept a steady pace. It felt so fucking amazing. Every single time we had sex, it's like I experienced it all again for the first time.

"George." I whimpered, breaking the kiss. "Fuck. Don't stop."

He let out a breathy chuckle as he again buried his head in the crook of my neck. My nails dug deeper into his skin, my eyes squeezing shut again from the amount of pleasure I was experiencing by him hitting and basically crashing against my G-spot.

When I felt the familiar knot start to form in my stomach, I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him closer to me. George started to feel it too because his thrusts became slower, longer and we both came at the same time, my legs shaking from my orgasm.

"Merlin's beard." George whispered against my skin. "I think we just beat our own record."

He pulled out of me and I held onto the sink with both hands to keep myself steady while he tucked himself in.

"I need... I should take a shower." I breathed as George helped me off the sink. "And you should take one with me."


	44. Chapter 44

"You are a fucking saint." I said with a groan as I saw the donuts that Fred had bought.

"I know." he replied with a cocky grin that soon faded. "I'll go wake up Deanne."

"Deanne's here?" George asked and we exchanged a glance. We had sex in the bathroom, door open and we weren't exactly being quiet about it.

"Yeah. She came over last night after you two fell asleep. Had some family issues so I told her to stay." he said, walking into his bedroom.

"That's awkward." I muttered. "Think she heard us?"

"Is she a heavy sleeper?"

"No."

"Then yes." he nodded before Fred came back with Deanne. Her and I hadn't been the best friends since what happened at the Burrow. She never apologised to me and I wasn't gonna forgive her until I heard her apology.

"Oh. I forgot." George spoke as he stood up. "I have your birthday present in the basement."

"My present? I don't want..."

George interrupted me by pressing a hand over my mouth. "None of that. I'll go get it and you're not gonna complain."

I looked at his eyes and narrowed my owns, waiting for him to remove his hand which he did shortly after. Fred and Deanne had sat down by the table and were in conversation about something.

"I wasn't complaining." I said, leaning in to kiss George. He cupped my jaw, kissing me back before he walked towards the door.

"Georgie?" Fred called. "Mine's down there too."

I sat down next to Fred at the table, glancing towards Deanne who sent me a certain glance herself. If she didn't want me sitting next to Fred, why didn't she sit here instead of across from him? I decided to ignore her and grabbed a donut, placing it on the plate in front of me

"I'll bring it up." George informed Fred before he left. Fred immediately stood up and walked to the the bag where the donuts had been. Shortly after he came back and threw a package in front of me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "It almost hit my donut."

My eyes flicked from him to the package that he pointed at. I frowned, then quickly looked up at him again. "A pregnancy test?"

"I want you to take it." he told me. "Take the rest. Right now."

"Why?"

"Just do it." he sighed. "You throw up almost every morning, you suddenly wanted donuts even though I've never seen you eat one and yesterday you talked about how sore your nipples are."

"Why are you telling him about your nipples?" Deanne asked, making both Fred and I look at her. Her arms were folded over her chest and instead of replying, I simply rolled my eyes at her behaviour, grabbed the test and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, placing myself by the sink to unpack the two tests.

I only did this to ease Fred's worries. I already knew it was going to be negative. I took a test five months ago and I wasn't pregnant so I was completely sure I wasn't now either. This one was the Wizarding kind, meaning Fred had bought it here in the Wizarding world. Though it was the one that didn't show the gender. I did what the instructions say, peed on it and then I washed my hands and sat down on the toilet seat. It said three minutes on the test so I had to wait three minutes.

Even though I was sure I wasn't pregnant, I was still anxious as hell. What if it did come back positive? I remember a few things from the night when George had found me drunk. I don't exactly remember me asking for a baby but I remember him faintly saying that our flat didn't have room, that we couldn't afford it right now. The only income was from the shop. I was in school and I still had two years left after I finished next month.

I counted the minutes in my head. 180 seconds. When the minutes passed, I stood up and took a large step towards the sink. I placed my hands on either side of it, looking at the little screen.

"Oh fuck." I muttered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

There was a wand. The screen showed a wand that swish and flicked. That meant positive. Meant that I had a witch or a wizard in my womb. I picked up the test and rushed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. George wasn't back.

Fred who stood by the kitchen counter, turned his head and looked at me. He read my expression and his own changed. I placed myself next to him, placing the test down.

"How this did happen?" I asked. "We always use a condom. Well, we didn't this morning but it obviously isn't from that."

"Well, you said it yourself. Sometimes you get too excited and forget about it." he said, eyes focused on the wand that kept moving on the screen. "Maybe you don't remember that you forgot?"

"I don't know." I groaned.

"You're pregnant?" it came from Deanne. I glanced at her and nodded slightly. Then the door to the flat opened and George walked in with two packages, wrapped neatly in some pretty gift wrapper.

"Look what I've got." He said with a smile, joining us by the counter. He put the presents down, his eyes flickering to the test but then he simply wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at Fred, then at Deanne and then back to Fred. "Got Deanne pregnant, eh?"

None of us said anything. I looked up at George, pressing my lips together in a flat line. Deanne stayed seated by the table but Fred looked at George as well.

"What?" he chuckled. "Fred, it's a simple yes or no question."

Then his eyes flicked to mine and after looking at me for a few seconds, his smile dropped and his eyes widened in realisation. "No..."

"Well..."

I was interrupted when he wrapped both arms around me, lifting me up and I shrieked as he spun me around to the point where we stood in the middle of the room. He put me down again, cupping my face with both hands. "You're pregnant?"

"According to the test..." I mumbled. "You... George... what."

"What?"

"You're happy? What about all the stuff about not having room enough and not being able to afford it?" I asked.

"Oh forget about that!" he leaned down and kissed me. "We'll figure it out. We can use some kind of spell to expand the flat and we can sell some more things, stay open a little longer, perhaps even on Saturdays. I promise we'll figure it out."

"Plus." It came from Fred. "Our family didn't have that much money either but we turned out alright."

"Well..." I shrugged. "That can be discussed."


	45. Chapter 45

George and I just told Kathleen and Lee that I am pregnant. Wanna know how she took it? Yeah, me too. She's been staring at us for the past five minutes in complete silence. It was scary if I had to be honest. Her brown eyes were wide, staring right at us and no one were saying anything. Lee had congratulated us, then sat back down to make sure his fiancé was alright. She doesn't seem alright. I thought she'd be happy. After all, she was the one who so wanted me to get pregnant so our babies could be best friends.

"Alright." I breathed, clapping my hands together. "Lee told us you took a gender test. You're nineteen weeks pregnant, right?"

"Yeah." Kathy nodded. "Yeah uh..."

She looked at Lee who patted her knee before looking up at us. "We're having a girl."

"A girl?!" I smiled, shouting a bit too loud. "Oh my god! That's just what you wanted, Kathy."

She stood up and took a step towards me, throwing her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her back and she tightened her grip around me. "I can't believe you're actually pregnant."

"Is she crying?" George asked Lee. Kathleen definitely was crying but hopefully of happiness.

"It's the hormones." Lee told him. "That's a thing you shouldn't look forward to."

"You're actually pregnant?" Kathleen asked, pulling back. Her hands rested on my upper arms as she looked at me. "Our babies will be besties."

"I'm sure they will." I chuckled. "Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry."

"I hate it when I cry too." she joked, wiping her cheeks. "I'm just so happy for you, Liz. Pregnancy is a bitch and I can't wait to see you suffer."

I raised my eyebrows at her before I looked at George and Lee who both bit back their laughs. I sent them a glare, then smiled at Kathy. "Well, I don't really know how to respond to that."

"I'm just saying..." she sighed. "I love you but you are so smart and sometimes I envy you. Really can't wait to see you hate your child as much as I currently hate mine."

I laughed and watched her turn to Lee. "I'm just joking, babe. I don't hate our baby. I love her and I can't wait to..."

She was interrupted as she broke into tears again and Lee had to embrace her and comfort her. I moved closer to George, smiling as I wrapped an arm around his waist and he put his over my shoulders.

"I am not gonna be that emotional." I told George. He laughed softly, giving me a squeeze.

"Do you want to go see a healer tomorrow?" he asked me. "Perhaps your cousin?"

"Aline?" I questioned. "I think I'll sent her a letter first."

Kathleen pulled out of her hug with Lee and turned towards George and I, a faint smile on her lips. "I am so sorry. I'm such a wreck."

"It's okay." I laughed, reaching for a hand. "Come. Let's get some water in your face."

I pulled her with me into the kitchen and she opened for the water, filling her hands before throwing it in her face. "Gosh, that's cold."

I chuckled slightly and handed her a towel so she could dry her face. She did it and then looked at me afterwards, putting the towel on the counter.

"Our kids will start Hogwarts together." she said, scratching her nose. "Can you believe it? We've been friends for eight years, we started Hogwarts together and now our children will experience that."

"That's why you were bawling your eyes out?" I teased, playfully nudging her with my shoulder.

"I was bawling my eyes out because I'm happy." she said. "I always saw this in our future. Us having kids that can grow up together and have what we had. What we have."

I smiled at the thought but my smile dropped as soon as I remembered my mum. She wasn't going to experience her first grandchild. She wasn't gonna see me have babies. My child was gonna have one grandmother which is Molly. My child was never going to know my mother.

"I won't have my mum." I told Kathleen. "I always thought she would be with me when I gave birth but she won't be there."


	46. Chapter 46

"Do you feel any better?" George asked. I was sat on a chair by the table and he was crouched in front of me, hands on each of my knees.

After realising my mum wasn't gonna be there, I had a panic attack. Kathleen tried to calm me down by holding her and I guess I was being loud by gasping for air 'cause George and Lee came running.

"Fuck." I whispered. "I literally thought I was dying."

"Is it the first time you've had one of those?" Lee asked and I nodded as I looked up at him. "They can seem scary. They are scary and you think you're dying but it's your nerve system that's only reaction because it senses danger when there isn't any. The brain sends the signal out."

"Since when did you get so smart?" Kathleen asked, elbowing him in the side.

"I've always been this smart, babe." Lee smiled cockily. "I am more than just looks."

"Lizzie." George whispered, cupping my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Don't apologise." he said, offering me a soft smile before pressing a kiss to my lips. "It's like Lee put it. The nerve system is reacting. You can't control it."

"Maybe we should cancel our birthday party." Kathleen suggested in which I quickly shook my head. "Liz, you look exhausted after that."

"Molly worked way too hard." I said. "I don't want to have to cancel with her. Plus, it would be a great time and place for us to share the news."

"You're already telling family?" Lee asked. "We waited weeks."

"Why wait?" George asked as he stood up. "We're both very happy about it and we know our family will be too."

Our family.

For the last couple of days.. week to be exact, Molly had been planning a birthday party for Kathleen and I. Our birthday was today and we had to be there at five in the afternoon for dinner and celebrations.

Sebastian and Emmett are invited. Badger and Benjamin thanked no. They wouldn't risk showing up in England after what happened to mum. King will also be there but Terry can't as he has to work. It's Saturday but some people work on weekends. Deanne also thanked no... probably because she's still jealous. Kathleen's father will be there along with her older twin brother and sister.

Oh, right. George and Fred already gave me their presents earlier. Fred gave me a book. It has kinda become our thing over the years. Giving each other books, burrowing one from one another to read. Deanne got jealous again when he gave it to me and I hugged him tightly. She got up and she left. Fred tried to stop her and talk some sense into her but she was way too angry. Honestly, I don't get why my own cousin is acting like that.

George's present made me cry. Not because I hated it but because it was everything to me. He gave me this heart locket necklace with a photograph of my mother in. He told me that now I can always carry her close to my heart. When I started crying, he got all worried that I hated it and he hugged me while I assured him I loved it. I was currently wearing it and I was never planning on taking it off. Well, when I shower I will have to take it off and probably also while sleeping so I don't choke.

"Maybe you should take a nap then." Kathy told me. "To regain some of the strength you lost in the panic attack."

"I probably should." I agreed as I pulled myself up to stand. "Yeah. I'll take a nap but wake me up thirty minutes before I have to go see my therapist, alright? That shit's important."

"Alright, come on." George said and before I knew it, he had me pulled over his shoulder, walking into our bedroom with me.

"You do know I have my own legs to walk on, right?" I asked as he put me down on my back. He hummed, a soft smile on his lips. He pulled the covers out from under me and put them over me.

"I'm just practising for our child." he joked before he leaned down and kissed me. "You have two and a half hours to get some sleep. Use it and don't distract yourself like you tend to do."

"Okay okay." I chuckled, rolling onto my side. "Night... dad."


	47. Chapter 47

"Are you staying for the summer holidays?" Molly asked me as I helped her set the table even after she assured me it was fine and that I should relax since it was my birthday. She was stricter towards Kathleen because she already knows that she's pregnant. We were having dinner outside in the same tent that we had up when George and I got married.

"I don't know." I smiled. "I would like that. I'm sure George would too."

"Well, Fred has already told me he'll be here." she smiled. "Something about wanting to prank Ron."

"Ahh, yes. Fred's thirst for pranking his younger brother." I chuckled. "They're never gonna let him be."

"Well, George's a pushover if I have to be honest. He wouldn't be doing those things on his own." she told me, shaking her head as she looked towards where George was rolling around in the grass, screaming for some insect to leave him alone and next to him was Fred who was laughing so much his face was read. A couple of feet away, stood Kathleen with her older brother Everett, my brother Sebastian and Emmett. They were watching the whole thing. The three boys looked at George and Fred as if they were insane while Kathleen laughed.

"Have I ever said thank you for having them?" I asked, causing Molly to look at me. I chuckled lightly. "That probably sounds really insane but thank you. You've raised some very nice guys. They may be pranksters and basically sadists but they're very sweet and they're always there for me. After the kidnapping, the whole thing with my father and now my mother. They're there and I don't think I would've been able to go through it without them."

"Oh dear." Molly pouted slightly. She walked over and hugged me which made me laugh though the tears that had started to show. "How are you really? You must miss. I do too."

"I have my good days." I smiled softly. "There are some bad ones too. It's mostly good though. I know she would have wanted me to carry on with a smile on my lips but when the bad days come, they're really bad."

"But you're still talking to doctor Oakwood?"

"Yes." I nodded as Molly pulled out of the hug. "I saw her today. It's definitely helping but I feel like I still have a long way to go."

"You were traumatised." she commented. "By multiple things that happened in your life. It's only understandable that it takes more than a year."

"You're right about that." I breathed. Today was an exact year ago Sebastian and I got rescued from the cellar of my fathers manor. We got bloody rescued on my birthday. I mean.. that was probably the best birthday present I've ever gotten.

"Oh no. George is getting his clothes all dirty." Molly spoke and I looked towards the twins. George had somehow ended in a mud pud. "One day, those two will be the death of me."

"Don't worry." I said. "I'll get him out from there."

As I approached, George tried to get up but he kept slipping in the mud.

"Flashback." I commented loudly. "Year four, remember?"

"How could anyone forget?" Fred laughed. "It was fucking brilliant!"

I pushed him away before looking down at George who now laid on his stomach, looking up at me.

"Take my hand." I said as I extended it to him. He was about to take it but I pulled it back. "If you pull me down with you, I will literally murder you."

"Help me up, will you?"

I extended my hand again and he grabbed it, letting me help him up. "C'mon, you need to get changed."

Fred kept laughing as I led George to the back of the house so he could get splashed by the water hose. I knew Molly didn't want him to drag mud inside.

"Stand there." I pointed at a spot away from the house and he did what I told him to.

"You're gonna be enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yep." I said with a smile as I picked up the hose. "You might want to... uh, close your eyes."

"Okay but be quick about it!" He told me before he closed his eyes. I turned on the hose and the water hit him. He squeezed his eyes even more shut before he tried to hide his face. I laughed. Gosh this was funny.

"Turn around." I told him and he did. Soon we he was completely soaked but at least there was no more mud.


	48. Chapter 48

"Should we announce it now?" George whispered as he leaned in to my ear during dinner. Everyone seemed to be in such great moods, talking and laughing. It seemed as if everything that had happened in the past year was completely forgotten and it was actually nice because it made me hope that we had a great and happy future ahead of us.

"No, not yet." I whispered, grabbing onto his arm in fear of him getting up to talk.

"Love, you've been dragging it out all afternoon." He whispered. "It's going to be alright. What are you scared of?"

"My brother."

"You don't think he'd be pissed, do you?" He whispered. "I mean, he seems a lot more calm since Emmett was introduced."

"Okay." I breathed. "Fine."

George smiled and pecked my cheek before he grabbed a glass and a knife and stood up. He gently tapped the glass with the knife, earning everyone's attention. As George put down the glass and knife again, he offered me a hand and helped me stand.

"Alright." I chuckled nervously. I moved my hands to in front of me, nervously moving the rings around on my fingers. "So... we have some news and before I say what it is, I want you Sebastian to remember that I'm nineteen. I am the same age mum was when she had you."

"You're pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed and everyone looked at her now. "Merlin's beard. I'm so sorry."

"Well that was easy." George said with a smile before he sat back down. I looked at him through narrowed eyes and he smiled up at me cockily.

"Pregnant?" Molly asked. I looked at her and she was smiling, tears starting to show in her eyes. "Oh dear, we haven't had a Weasley baby since Ginny."

She rushed to my side to hug me, congratulating us along with everyone else, except from Sebastian who just watched.

"Bash?" I asked when Molly went back to her seat. "Can we talk?"

I nodded towards the house and with a sigh, he pulled himself up and led the way to the house. I followed him. He held the door open for me and closed it when we both had entered.

"Pregnant." Sebastian breathed and I turned towards him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean? Mum was the—"

"I'm not talking about age, Elizabeth. I'm talking about the war that is going on. We lost our mother only two months ago and we don't know what else is going to happen."

I nodded slightly, fidgeting with my rings again. "Listen. I miss mum so much and I wish she could be here and become a grandmother but she can't... and you're right, we don't know what is going to happen. Trust me, I'm not too fond of having a baby during the war. George and I even talked about waiting until after but this wasn't on purpose. We still are very excited though. We want this baby and we are going to figure it out."

The door to the house opened and we both looked at King as he entered. He had a smile plastered on his lips and as soon as he closed the door, he hugged me. "Congratu-fucking-lations."

I laughed and hugged him back while muttering a thank you.

"King." Sebastian warned. "Language."

"Oi!" King kept an arm around my neck while he looked at his cousin, my brother. "Don't be a dickhead, Bash. You're going to be an uncle and I'll be a great-cousin. It's time to celebrate, not to sit and be grumpy."

"He's worried about me having to give birth and become a mother during the war."

"Well—" King suggested. "Maybe the war ends within the next nine months. You never know."

"I hardly believe that's going to happen." Sebastian rolled his eyes and King groaned.

"You've always been so strict, dear cousin. Why don't you try a smile, hug our little Lizzie and congratulate her on her pregnancy."

Sebastian looked at King before his eyes flicked to me. He let out a sigh but then stepped forwards and opened his arms. I chuckled, wrapping my own arms around his torso, feeling him hug back.

"I am happy for you." He assured me. "Just nervous, is all."


	49. Chapter 49

"Hey, Verity?" I asked, walking up to the disk at the shop after a very long day of Auror training. She was leaned over the surface of the disk, head in palm and se looked like she was on a whole 'nother world, batting her eyelashes. When I followed her gaze, I saw George and I immediately looked at her again. "Verity!"

I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she quickly straightened up while looking at me.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley?"

That'll always be an odd thing to hear people say

"Could you restock on row twelve up there?" I pointed on the first floor and she followed my finger before nodding.

"Yes. Of course. I'm sorry Mrs."

I just nodded slightly and watched as she walked out back to get some new products for the shelf. My mood had changed. Seeing her look at George like that.

George and I trust each other so that's not where the annoyance is at. It's seeing her look at him like that while knowing that he is married and unavailable. Almost as if I don't exist.

My eyes landed on George who was currently talking to a customer, a girl maybe a few years younger than us. He was trying to sell her the extendable ears. I leaned against the disk, folding my arms over my chest as I watched him. A smile on his face. A cheeky smile. His eyes showed nothing but happiness and excitement for his job. Normally it would warm my heart but Verity had me pissed.

"What did George do now?"

I looked at Fred as he placed himself next to me, hand on disk and his body turned to me.

"What?"

"You look at him as if you want his head off." He told me. "What did he do?"

"Nothing." I said. "Have you seen the way Verity looks at him."

"Ha!" Fred laughed. "You'd be blind if you didn't."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked. "To me... I mean."

"Because I know George would never look at her the way she looks at him." He said and bopped my nose. "The only one he looks at is you. When you walk out of your bedroom in the morning with that messy hair, the shorts and his t-shirt, he looks at you with a smile on his lips, his eyes shining with love. When the bell rings at a little over three on the days you're in school, he automatically looks to see if it's you and if it is you, he smiled and greets you immediately. If you fall asleep before him, he checks on you, makes sure you're not freezing in your sleep, that you look comfortable, that you look peaceful. He's only got eyes for you."

"I know." I said. "And I'm not questioning his loyalty at all. I'm questioning why another woman would look at someone she knows isn't available. It's a break of girl code."

Fred laughed softly, nudging my shoulder with his. "I didn't know there was a girl code."

"Oh, there is." I smiled. "And one of the rules are to not look at a taken man because it's disrespectful towards his wife. That reminds me... according to Deanne, I've broken girl code a whole load of times."

"Deanne's being dramatic." He sighed. "She knows we're just friends but she's insecure because you know me better, known me for longer."

"She has no reason to be insecure." I said. "If she could push her jealousy away, she could get to know you like I do."

"Yeah." He agreed. "I wish it was that easy to say to her. I love her, I really do and I want us to be together... perhaps get married at one point and start a family in a few years but she's making is so difficult. All the jealousy is the cause of ninety percent of our fights and I am exhausted."

I ripped my eyes away from George and looked at Fred who was now leaning back against the wall.

"Tell it to her like it is." I said. "Tell her to either get her shit together and stop her craziness, or she'll lose you. It's as simple as that. She's my cousin and I love her but you deserve happiness and happiness is hard when you fight all the time."

Fred smiled and wrapped his arms around me to hug me. "You're great, Liz. You know that?"

"I know." I smiled. "You're lucky, you are? To be stuck with me forever."


	50. Chapter 50

June 12th...

I woke up with a nightmare. This one was different. It was everything gathered into one dream. Me getting kidnapped, being forced to watch my father beat my brother, getting sexually assaulted and then the dream ended by my mother getting killed. It had been about an hour since I woke up shaking. I was still shaking. I sat on the window sill in our bedroom, staring up at the stars on the dark night sky.

I missed my mum so terribly. Yesterday was three months since she died, three months since Badger and Benjamin showed up at 12 Grimmauld place and told me she had been murdered. Well, they didn't actually tell me she was murdered because I didn't let Badger tell me. I knew automatically that it had happened. I knew she was dead and I knew who had been the cause of it.

My cousin Aline paid a visit yesterday to check up on me with my pregnancy which she had done since we first found out. She came to check on me every week to make sure everything was doing alright. Yesterday I was seven weeks and seven days, meaning that today I was exactly eight weeks pregnant.

Two months down and seven to go.

I wish my mum could be here. I wish she could be here and I could tell her about the pregnancy. She would hug me, congratulate me and even cry because she was going to be a grandmother. She'd hold me when I told her I was scared. She'd assure me that everything was going to be okay, that giving birth hurts but as soon as you hold your new child in your arms, you forget about the pain. That naming your child is one of the most powerful things you'll ever do and that watching them grow into amazing people is everything you'll ever want.

I turned my head to look at George. His arm was spread out over the empty side of the bed, almost as if he had searched for me. I climbed off the sill and got back into bed, lifting his arm and placing it back over me as I snuggled up to him. I ran my knuckles over his cheekbone while I studied his face. It was moments like this that I cherished. Moments like this where I realised I wouldn't be able to live without him... or Fred. The best thing that ever happened to me was meeting those two and Kathleen on our first day at Hogwarts.

I still remember it clearly. Kathleen and I met at the Gryffindor table. We talked and we laughed and when we got to the common room, we officially met the twins. We had already exchanged a few words with them but we hadn't had a full on conversation and we didn't know each others names.

Right away, Kathleen and I could tell the difference. They had different energies. Fred was more outgoing and wild while George was more laid back, more sympathetic. I've learned throughout the years that George is better at stopping a prank if it goes too far. He has a better eye for it while Fred can be a bit too brutal.

Suddenly George jolted in his sleep and his eyes shot open. A heavy breath left his mouth before he relaxed again. "Merlin's beard."

"Are you okay?" I asked and ran my hand through his hair. He hummed and his eyes met mine. He smiled softly, moving closer to me.

"Felt like I was suddenly falling." he said. I watched his face for a moment before I laughed. George clamped a hand over my mouth, smiling at my laugh while trying to shut me up. Probably so that Fred didn't wake up. "Why are you up?"

My laughter died and he removed his hand to let me talk. "Nightmare."

He sighed and rested his hand against the side of my neck, his thumb stroking my jaw repeatedly. "About your mum?"

"About everything that happened." I told him. "I've had these stupid nightmares for over a year. When do you think they'll go away?"

"Soon." he softly smiled. "You're getting better. I can see it when I look at you."

He pulled himself up and placed his right hand on the other side of my head, hovering over me. I rolled onto my back to look at him and smiled against his lips when he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck so he was still close to me when the kiss ended.

"Soon enough we'll have a bassinet by our bed." he whispered. "And we'll wake up in the middle of the night for a complete different reason."


	51. Chapter 51

"Do you wanna know what sucks?" I asked, poking the donut that sat between Kathleen and I on the table.

"What?"

"That we can't drink." I said and we both looked at each other, our eyes meeting. "I mean, here we are... eating donuts while George, Fred and Lee are out having a boys night. They're probably fucking drunk right now."

Kathleen sighed and we both looked at the donut again. "I really do miss firewhisky."

George assured me he didn't have to go tonight but I didn't want the reason for him to not have fun so I basically shoved him out of the door. Though that doesn't mean I'm not secretly jealous that he gets to drink and I don't. I like a good drink but I have to wait until after I've given birth and even then, I can't drink if I'm breastfeeding.

"Why is it that women are supposed to be pregnant?" Kathy asked. "Why can't men take on the responsibility?"

"How would that even work?" I asked. "Where would the infant come out?"

"Their butthole."

We both broke into laughter and it was the only sound that filled the flat before suddenly Charlie stood in the kitchen. We both got quiet as we looked at him.

"Charlie?"

"Is Fred and George here?" he asked, looking between us. "We have to leave for the headquarters."

Kathleen grabbed the last donut while I pulled myself out of my chair, turning towards my brother-in-law. "What happened?"

He looked frantic. Terrified. Something bad must've happened. He simply shook his head he let out a heavy breath. "Fred and George aren't here, are they?"

"They're out." Kathleen said. "Drinking."

"Drinking." he repeated. "Merlin... alright then. They'll be informed at another moment. We're going to the headquarters right now."

Kathleen and I exchanged a glance before we both walked to his side. He grabbed our hands and in the split of a moment, we left the flat and appeared in the main room of the headquarters.

The room was full of people. Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Sebastian, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Tonks, Fleur, Deanne, Harry, Hermione and Ron. I walked over to where Sebastian stood. He had a poker face, his arms folded over his chest.

"Where're the boys?" Molly asked, her eyes shifting from Kathy to Charlie and then to me.

"They're having a boys night." I said. "It involves drinking so whatever this is about, I don't think they would be of good help."

"Shall we began the meeting then?" Lupin asked. "Only a few of use knows what has happened but it is important that everyone else in here is informed. The war is escalating."

"Spit it out already." Moody said. Lupin straightened up and glanced at him before looking at everyone else.

"Tonight... Albus Dumbledore was murdered."

My eyes widened at his words and I looked around the room to see everyones faces. Harry who was sitting by the table, had a rough expression as well as Ron. Hermione was silently crying, being comforted by Molly. A few in here had expressions that showed that they knew while others were shocked, surprised.

"He was killed by Severus Snape." Harry commented, lifting his head as he spoke. "I saw it myself. He killed Dumbledore because Draco Malfoy couldn't do it."

"Wait what?" I asked. "Turn back just one moment. Can you please explain that a little further? Dumbledore's dead? What..."

"It happened in the astronomy tower." Harry said, his eyes on me. I suddenly felt sick. The astronomy tower? That was where George and I spent most of our nights. That's where we were the night of the yule ball, dancing to the distant music, making out. "Malfoy is a death eater and he had been assigned a task to kill Dumbledore. Though, I don't think he was going to do it. He was crying and he was lowering his wand but then Snape did it for him. They then continued to walk around the castle. They shattered the windows and chandeliers in the great hall, burned down Hagrid hut."

The room was silent, except from a sigh that left Bill's mouth. I looked at him and my eyes widened as I now saw the left side of his cheek. Long bloody gashes.

"He's okay." Fleur said when she noticed how shocked I looked. My eyes flicked to her and then to Bill who was now looking at me as well.

"Oh, this?" he asked, motioning towards the gashes. "Fenrir Greyback."

"Greyback?" I asked. "You got attacked by a werewolf?"

"Yes but since he'd not fully transitioned, I won't turn into one." he sent me an assuring smile. "It hurts a little but it'll pass. You do not need to worry."


	52. Chapter 52

"I want to kill them." Kathleen said. "Every single one of them, especially Snape. He killed Dumbledore. The most powerful wizard."

I shushed her gently as the twins and Lee were all sleeping on the sofa. They passed out as soon as they sat down and neither Kathy or I are strong enough to pick up any of them.

"Lupin said to wait." I said. "And he's right. They would be expecting us to attack after what they did at Hogwarts. We need to wait until they don't expect it."

"This is all so fucking ridiculous." she groaned. "Who in their right mind kills people on purpose? I hated Snape but at least he was loyal and then he goes and kills Dumbledore. I am bloody fuming!"

"I know but can you keep it down?" I asked. "These boys need to sleep so they can sober up."

Kathleen gave me a little nod and walked behind the sofa. She leaned down and kissed Lee's forehead. She played with his hair for a short moment before she walked over to me. "Can I sleep here for the night? I'm awfully tired and I.."

"You don't have to explain." I smiled. "Course you can sleep here. You can either share a bed with me or sleep alone in Freds. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Well, he did take my virginity so it would be weird if this was where he drew the line." she said. We both softly chuckled and say goodnight to each other before she walked into Fred's bedroom.

I found a blanket and spread it over the three boys who were cuddled up together. Then I decided to go to bed myself. It was at least two at night. The meeting had been quite long and it started late and then these three got back from drinking and fell asleep. You could say I was exhausted. Kathy and I also had to inform them in the morning when they were awake and fully sober.

The next morning, the three boys plus Kathleen were already up when I left the bedroom. Kathleen had made them smoothies and the three were sitting by the table, weakly drinking them.

"You guys look rough."

"Thanks, love." George muttered, rubbing his head. I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder at the same time as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "What did you two do last night?"

"We went to a meeting." Kathleen was quick to respond. "Charlie came and got us. You two were supposed to be there as well but seeing as you were out and probably really drunk..."

"The Order?" Fred asked and looked up. "Did something happen?"

Kathy and I exchanged a glance while she sat down at the table. At the same time, George pulled me down to sit on his lap and I wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Do you wanna tell them or should I?" Kathleen asked me. I motioned for her to tell them. All three boys sat and listened carefully, curious as to what had happened.

"Profess– Severus Snape murdered Dumbledore last night." Kathy said and she then continued to tell everything that we were told by Harry yesterday. When she finished, she leaned back in her chair and the room fell quiet for a moment.

"Bill was also attacked by Fenrir Greyback." I said and I felt all eyes land on me. "He's got gashes on his cheek but since Greyback wasn't fully transformed, he won't become one."

"Bloody hell." Lee spoke, letting go of a breath. "What's going to happen now?"

"Well, McGonagall will take over until the students go home for the summer which is today." Kathy said. "After that, who knows?"

"I can't believe Bill got attacked." George said. "Did he say anything? Is he okay?"

"He told me he was fine." I assured him. "That it hurts but that I shouldn't worry, meaning neither should any of you."

"Plus, Fleur's with him." Kathy said. "She'll take care of him and make sure it doesn't get infected."

"I don't think that's any comfort to mum." Fred said as he stood up. "He doesn't like her."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Fleur's nice."

"She doesn't like the attitude Fleur has." George said. "And she thinks Bill is rushing into things. Look at us for an example. We were together for two and a half years before we decided to get married."

"Ginny doesn't like her either." Fred said. "I heard her call Fleur a cow once."

"That's not very nice." Kathy muttered. "But now that I think about it... Hermione doesn't like her either, does she?"

"I don't think she does." Fred agreed. "I don't really care. As long as no one hates my girlfriend, I'm good."

He gave a cocky smile as he walked to the sink to wash his glass. Kathleen let out a scoff and I smiled lightly, knowing she didn't like Deanne.

"Besides. I'm sure they'll warm up to her once her and Bill marries." Fred commented, then he looked at Kathy who was silently saying something to herself under her breath. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." she shrugged and looked at him. "Just that... you're wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"I don't like Deanne." she said. "She's a bitch."

"She's my girlfriend."

"And Liz's cousin but Deanne's still a bitch." Kathy continued. "I am sure you love her and I don't mind that you do but that doesn't change the fact that she won't be holding my baby when she's born."

"Wha... Kathy you're being unreasonable." Fred spoke. "You're basically a part of our family and as my girlfriend, so is she. You are going to be spending a lot of time together in the future so how do you expect her to not hold your baby?"

"Fred." Kathy groaned, throwing her head back. "No one touches my baby... no one even goes near my fucking child unless I've given permission and if I have to be honest, I don't trust her to not drop my baby."

"Liz?" Fred asked, turning to look at me.

"Don't drag me into this." I said and held up my hands in surrender. "Deanne's family by blood so I can't hate her."

"You can." Kathy told me. "Your father is family by blood as well and you hate him."

"Yeah, well he did kidnap me, he was the reason I was sexually assaulted, he did force me to watch my brother get beat nearly to death and oh... he did kill my mother."

"Alright. Fair enough."


	53. Chapter 53

"If it's a girl would you call her Ginny?"

I laughed at my sister-in-law's question and shook my head. "I love you Ginny but..."

"But that would mean having you haunt us forever." George interrupted and laughed when his sister shoved him while rolling her eyes.

"I think it's a boy." I said honestly. Ginny looked back at me while George raised his eyebrows at me.

"You do?" Ginny asked and I nodded in response with a small smile playing on my lips.

"I just have this feeling, y'know? I've got no idea if it's true but I'm trusting this feeling until I can take a gender test."

"When can you take a gender test?" George asked. "When she sex organs are formed, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Though I'm not really aware of when that is."

"I'm asking mum." George said before he hurried into the kitchen where Molly was cooking dinner. It was summer and we were spending it at the Burrow in hope that the summer could be somewhat normal thinking about everything that has happened.

"Can Ginny be the middle name then?" Ginny asked. "I mean. If it's a boy it can be Giovanni. That's pretty close to Ginevra, don't you think?"

"I think..." I breathed. "That I will try and take it up with George later. We'll think about it."

"Thank you so much Lizzie!" she exclaimed and hugged me before she hurried upstairs while calling for Hermione.

"Was I that energetic when I was fifteen?" I asked and looked at Bill and Fleur who sat by the table and planned their wedding. It was happening in a month. I was excited for the both of them.

"You were." Bill nodded. "During the holidays at least. I have no insights of when you were at school."

"Mum says between seven and twelve weeks!" George shouted while he reentered the room again. He placed his knuckles on the table and leaned on them, smiling cheekily at me. "And you, my darling are eleven weeks along."

"I'm well aware." I informed him. "I don't know if I could want to know yet though. We still have so much time before I'm supposed to be giving birth. We can wait to find out the gender."

"You're right." he breathed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay. We're waiting."

He walked to my side and pecked my cheek before he started making his way up the stairs at the same time as Deanne came down.

"Elizabeth?" she asked, approaching me while nervously fidgeting with her fingers. I do that too... must be a family thing. "Can we talk? Outside?"

I placed a hand on the back of the chair I stood next to and narrowed my eyes at her. "You see, the last time you said that, you were extremely mad at me for being friendly towards one of my best friends."

"I know." she sighed. "That's what I wanna talk to you about. I want to apologise."

I kept looking at her for another moment before I nodded and led the way out of the house. The air was kinda cool. It was July but then again, it almost seven in the evening so the sun wasn't as sharp as it had been.

"I talked to Fred." Deanne told me as soon as she closed the door. "Or... we had a fight."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for how I've been behaving towards you." she folded her arms over her chest and bit her lip. "I've never had anyone. Not like I have him. Before him I just had sex and when I had sex with Fred, I didn't expect it to turn into more. I love him more than I realised I was able to and you've known him for so long. I guess that's why I was jealous. Guys have always found out attractive and they have always wanted you so yess, I got jealous of you... even though I know you only see George."

"You have to learn to not let the jealousy take over when I hug him." I said. "Or when I do something as simply as peck his cheek. He's my brother-in-law and he is like a brother to me."

"I know." she breathed. "I really am sorry, Lizzie."

I offered her a soft smile before I opened my arms and stepped forwards to hug her.

"You're a twat." I whispered, making her laugh. "I'm pregnant for Merlin's sake. George and I are starting our own family and you and Fred might do the same one day. Let's go inside, find the twins and spend some time together before dinner."


	54. Chapter 54

"It's here!" I exclaimed when I got a letter from the ministry the very next morning. I had been waiting for my apparition license for weeks and now it was finally here, meaning I was allowed to apparate. I had learned to do so during training so now I could apparate any time I felt like it.

"What's here?" George asked, slowly crawling out of bed to join me by the window where one of the ministry's owls flew away again.

"My license." I told him with a smile, showing it to him. "I have my license. I can apparate now!"

"Great! Then I won't have to take you everywhere!" he joked and I playfully shoved him in the chest. He laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around me. "It's a good morning, then... huh?"

"A very good morning." I smiled, placing my license on the top of the dresser before looking up at George. I softly pressed my lips to his, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He ran a hand down my back and gave my bum a little squeeze which caused me to giggle against his lips.

"Is our little boy having a good morning as well?" George muttered and dropped to his knees. I ran my hands into his hair, smiling when he pressed a kiss to my clothed tummy.

"It might be a girl."

"Yes, but I choose to trust your instinct." he smiled up at me before he slid a hand under my shirt and rested it against the skin of my stomach. "There's a baby in there. Isn't that odd?"

"It's life." I grinned. "And we made this baby."

"We made him." he whispered, pressing another kiss to my stomach before he stood up. "I'm hungry, are you? Let's go see if mum's made breakfast."

He placed his hand on my jaw and leaned down to kiss me while we slowly moved towards the door, never breaking the contact between our lips. We managed to get the door open and continued out into the hallway where we literally bumped into Ron.

"Bloody hell." he groaned, taking a long step away from us while George and I broke the kiss. "Snogging belongs in the bedroom. I would like to walk down for breakfast in the morning without getting trapped in all of this love."

"You're just jealous that you haven't got anyone to snog!" George called after him as Ron made his way down the stairs.

"George, we've talked about this." I said, gently grabbing his arm.

"And I've told you that Ron is too much of a fanny to ever make a move on Hermione." he said. "It's not going to happen."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh you wanna bet?" he mocked with a grin. "How much?"

"Twenty galleons that..."

"Twenty galleons?!" he exclaimed. "No way. Five."

"Ten."

"Deal." he nodded. "Ten galleons that when the year is over, Ron still hasn't made a move."

"When the year is over? C'mon, Georgie. That's five months. That's nothing."

"When the year is over." he confirmed and I thought about it for a moment before I groaned and held out a hand. "Nuh-uh, that's not how we make a bet as husband and wife."

I raised an eyebrow at him but my expression turned into a smile when he placed a hand on my waist and pulled me close. For a brief moment, he simply rested his forehead against mine. He then tilted hiss head and kissed me softly.

"Now I really am hungry." he whispered and pulled away again. He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs together. Molly handed us a plate each before we sat down at the table which had pancakes, blueberries, sirup, chocolate sauce and a lot of other stuff as well. I loved breakfast at the Burrow, I loved lunch at the Burrow and I loved dinner at the Burrow. Especially since I got pregnant. I've just become really obsessed with food in general.

"Lizzie!" Fred's voice suddenly sounded throughout the house and I looked up to see him by the railing.

"What?"

"Have you borrowed one of my books lately? Perhaps a red one with black writing?"

"No." I chuckled. "Why? Have you lost it?"

"Yeah and you used to steal my books." He said. "Though you were also always honest with me if I asked... I don't know where I've put it then."

He banged his hand against the railing before making his way back to the room.

"He should learn to keep his things organized." Bill spoke from across the table. "It's must easier."

"They both should." I agreed, glancing at George who sat next to me. "I keep telling them at the flat to stop making a mess."

"At least we help you clean on the weekends." George said and reached over me to grab the orange juice. "Not everyone would do that."

"It would be even better if you just put your shoes neatly by the door when you take them off." I said and looked at him. "And if you put the cap back on the toothpaste when you've finished it, I would be so damn grateful."

George laughed softly. "You wanna talk bad habits? You know how you play around with your rings sometimes? How you keep dropping them?"

"That is nothing compared to messing up the entire flat." I argued. "Do you want me to keep going? Cause I can keep going."

"Alright." He turned sideways on his chair and looked at me. "Go on."

"Right." I breathed. "There's my books. If you've been wanting to read one of them, you never put it back where it was. I have a system, y'know. They are color coded and a green book does not belong in the yellow section, George."

"I can see just how terrible that is." He nodded with a grin.

"The toilet paper, George. It needs to go over... not under."

"The toilet paper." He hummed, brushing two fingers over his bottom lip.

"And then there's the sofa cushions. The stripes on them has to be horizontal, not vertical."

"Merlin's beard." Ron spoke. "George, you married a control freak."

"I'm not a control freak!" I argued. "I just like to have things a certain way. Otherwise I can't focus properly."

"It's okay, love." George smiled and brushed some hair behind my ear. "I love you even if you are a control freak."

"I'm not!"

"Okay." He laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "I think the pregnancy hormones are starting to kick in."

"Oi!"

"George, stop bugging her." Molly said as she approached and sat down by the table.

"I'm not bugging her. I can't bug her. She's my wife."

"And my daughter-in-law." Molly told him. "She's pregnant and if I know her right, she's going to be feisty. In these magical months, she is more of a saint than usual."

"Listen to your mother." I said, nudging George with my shoulder. "She's a smart woman."


	55. Chapter 55

"Fuck." I groaned, stomping on the floor as I couldn't button my shorts. I pouted at myself in the mirror before I tired sucking in my stomach. Even though I sucked it in, I still couldn't button them. "Fucking hell!"

"What are you yelling about?" Fred asked as he walked into the room. "Breakfast is ready and you're the only one who isn't eating."

"I can't fit in my pants." I said and looked at him. I held up a finger at him. "No fat jokes!"

"I wasn't going to!"

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. "Now I have to wear my black trousers."

"And that's horrible because..."

"Because it's summer and it's hot out." I said before I pulled down the shorts. I folded them and put them back with my clothes before finding the black trousers. "I have to go to Diagon Alley so I can buy some maternity clothes."

I pulled on the trousers and then folded my shirt down over my stomach. "I can't believe I already have a bump."

"Aren't you twelve weeks along?" He asked. "I thought it was quite normal to show around there."

"Depends on your size." I shrugged. "I'm pretty small so I figured maybe I wouldn't show for another few weeks but here I am, looking like a bloody balloon."

"I wouldn't say you look like a ballon." He chuckled. "Maybe a watermelon."

"How is that better than a balloon?"

"Because a balloon is bigger."

"I don't think they are."

"No... I'm pretty sure they are." He said and stepped aside to let me out of the room.

"Well, no matter what is bigger, I can't fit into my regular pants, my shorts, denim skirts and I only have one pair of these."

"It's not that big a deal." He assured me, following me downstairs. "As you said yourself, you'll buy some maternity clothing in diagon alley."

"Maternity clothing?" George asked as I sat down next to him. "It's come to that?"

"Unfortunately." I pouted. "I was trying to wear shorts but I couldn't fit in them. I can apparate now so I'll pay a visit in Diagon Alley and buy something I can fit in."

"I'll go with you." He said, lifting his cup of tea to his mouth.

"Okay. But we're doing it my way." I said. "I've never apparated outside of class. Only with somebody else so this time you have to hold my hand."

"I'm fine with that."

After breakfast and we were ready, I apparated George and I to Diagon Alley. We walked down the streets together. George was telling me baby names that he thought were cute and I was gladly listening to see if there was anything I liked that we could agree on.

"So that's a no?"

"Yes. Ruth is a no." I chuckled.

"Alright, how about these... Alberta if it's a girl and Rudolph if it's a boy."

"You can't be serious." I laughed as I opened the door to the maternity shop. Hangers with clothes on them flew through the room to hang themselves on the rags and there were quite a few pregnant ladies in here. "George, you're terrible at naming children."

"What? Alberta is cute and Rudolph is after the reindeer."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised." I said and glanced at him as we approached a rack of clothing.

"What do you mean you're not surprised?"

"That you want to name our kid after a reindeer." I told him. "It's not happening."

"Alright. Have you got any name ideas then?"

"I do actually." I nodded. I grabbed a pair of light blue loose maternity jeans and held them in front of me. "Would I look good in these?"

George took a step back to look at me and he smiled as his eyes flicked up to meet mine. "Yes. But you'd really look good in anything."

"I like them." I said. "See. There is these stretchy thingies on the sides. Perfect for when the belly starts expanding even more."

"How much is it?"

I grabbed the price tag and turned it to look at the price. "Four galleons and eighty-nine Knut."

"Well that's..."

"Expensive, I know." I breathed. "For us it is."

I went to put the pants back on the rack but George grabbed my wrist to stop me. "What're you doing?"

"Putting it back so we can find something less expensive."

"Well I never said we couldn't buy them."

"George. Now is not the time to play saint. The only income we have is from the shop. That's your money and it's Fred's money."

"And I'm saying that if you like them, we're buying them. I want you to be comfortable so if these are, it's worth it."

He grabbed the price tag. "And it's your size. Do you want to try them on?"

"Alright." I nodded and George threw them over his arm.

"You're probably going to need about three or four pairs of trousers, right?" He asked, causing me to glance up at his face. "Liz. Stop worrying. I told you we'll figure out our money trouble. Our baby will have everything he or she meeds. Especially love from the both of us."

"I love you." I blurted, tilting my head back to look at him.

"I love you too." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "So much."


	56. Chapter 56

On the morning of July 27th 1997, I woke up in an empty bed. George wasn't here and neither Fred of Deanne were sleeping in the top bunk. I decided to get dressed and after I did my usual morning routine of rubbing my belly and saying good morning to the little one, I left the room.

Talking came from downstairs and when I looked over the railing and saw several members of the order.

Lupin was here as well as, Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hagrid. They were gathered in the dining room with Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, George, Fred, Ron, Hermione, Deanne, Kathleen and Sebastian.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Come." George held out his hand and walked over, wrapping my arm around his waist as he placed his around my shoulders.

"We're evacuating the Dursley's." Lupin said. "It has to happen tonight and we have to get Harry here safely. The Death Eaters are out to get him."

"It's getting serious." Sebastian said. "If we don't act now, who knows what will happen."

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Poly juice potion." Moody spoke. "Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Fleur and Mundungus will drink it. They'll look like Potter so that we can distract the death eaters. They won't be able to find the real one."

I looked up at George and he looked down at me. Fuck. My heart starting racing as I went through all possible outcomes from this. I then looked to Fred. They could get badly injured.

"Tonight?" I breathed. "Alright... but I'm coming with."

"No you're not." George protested. "You're staying here. You're pregnant."

"George—"

He interrupted me by looking up at everyone. "If you'll excuse us. We'll have this conversation upstairs."

George grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs and into his and Fred's room. As soon as he closed the door, he turned towards me and took my face in his hands. "I know you're scared—"

"Scared?" I scoffed. I grabbed his hands and removed them from my face before I took a step back. "Scared is an understatement, George! Taking poly juice potion? Becoming Harry? Death eaters are going to hunt you and you... you might..."

"I won't." He assured me. "I promise you I'll be back alive. You aren't getting rid of me just yet."

"Fuck!" I spat, roughly running a hand through my hair. "I wanna go. I want to go with you. I need to go with you."

"No!" He said, standing his ground. "It's too dangerous and you're bloody pregnant. Kathleen is staying here too. Even Deanne is staying."

"George." I sobbed, holding back my tears. "I can't stay here and wait and wait and wait. I won't be able to know if you're dead, if you're injured or if you're okay. I can't walk around not knowing!"

"Darling." He softly spoke, extending his hand for me to grab it but I didn't. He shook his hand a little to signal that he was serious and I sighed before placing my hand in his. He pulled me close, placing his other hand on my waist. "I will be fine."

"And my mum said my father wouldn't go looking for her." I said. "But look what fucking happened. He might be there, George. He knows who you are, he's going to recognize you and... and—"

"Darling." He whispered, resting his forehead against mine. "It's going to be okay. I know you're scared. Terrified. I promise I will be back. You won't lose me. I'll make sure of it. You'll see me again because there is no way I am leaving you and our unborn child behind."

I sighed and ran my hand to his back, resting it on the lower part while he pulled me closer to me and held me in place by having his arm wrapped tightly around my back. "Kiss me."

"George—"

"Kiss me." He repeated. I tilted my head back a little and my lips touched his. The contact was like a drug. When we first felt each other's soft lips, it was like being high and we both wanted more. I'm not talking about sex, just the high of making out. He placed a hand against my jaw, caressing my skin as he ran his other hand down to the back of my thigh. "Jump."

I did and he caught me, wrapping my legs around his hips. He placed me on the dresser and I let my legs fall down again as his tongue met mine.

His hands ran under my shirt to test on my bare waist but his fingers were cold so I flinched with a giggle. George smiled at my reaction, his nails gently digging into my skin, not enough to hurt me. The hand that rested on my jaw, ran down to rest on the side of my neck instead and reconnected our lips.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips. "Don't die on me."

His tongue met mine again and he grunted slightly into my mouth. He opened his mouth to close it around and locking my bottom lip. "Never."


	57. Chapter 57

The people who were participating tonight were all having a meeting in the dining room where they planned the details.

Hagrid was going to escort the real Harry from his childhood home to the Burrow. They were going to ride in Hagrids flying motorcycle. Hermione was flying with Shacklebolt on one of the Thestrals. Ron went with Tonks on broomsticks, George went with Lupin on broomsticks, Fred went with Arthur on broomsticks, Fleur went with Bill on a Thestral and Mundungus was going to go with Moody on broomsticks.

Knowing that George was going with Lupin and that Fred was going with his father, made me feel a little bit more confident about this whole thing.

"I know you're worried." Molly said from beside me. "I am too. They're our family. But Lizzie, George will be okay. He's a strong boy and he'll find his way back."

"I know." I breathed. "What worries me the most is the not knowing. We have to walk around here and just wait for them to know what happened, to know if they succeed."

"Let me make you a cup of tea." She offered with a smile. "It'll calm you down. Ginny, do you want some tea as well?"

"Thanks mum." Ginny nodded from next to me. She watched the meeting as well. I knew she was quite nervous as well. It was her brothers, her father and the guy she likes who were apart of this thing.

As I stood there, hands gripping the edge of the counter behind me, a cramp like pain shot though my lower stomach. I inhaled sharply, squeezing my eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. "Mum! Somethings wrong!"

"Oh dear." Molly spoke before I felt her next to me, a hand on my back and one on my stomach. "Are you in pain? If you're in any pain, we need to get you to a healer."

"It's not pain like that." I exhaled and opened my eyes. "Feels like a cramp from when you're menstruating."

Molly let go of a relieved breath, nodding slightly. "Cramps are common in a pregnancy. Well, common might not be the right word but it happens. After all, your body is changing and you're developing a human being. As long as the cramps doesn't come with other things like blood or feeling ill. Do you feel ill?"

"No. Just cramps."

"Good." She told me. "Go upstairs, check for bleeding. If you are bleeding, we'll go to the hospital but if you're not, you just need to rest."

"Okay." I nodded. "Thank you Molly."

I sent her a soft smile before I made my way towards the stairs, trying to bite through the cramping pain in my lower abdomen. I made eye contact with George who raised an eyebrow at me, sending me a look that said are-you-okay?

I offered him a smile and nodded. When I got upstairs, I walked to the bathroom. Luckily, I wasn't bleeding. When I walked back out, I looked towards the kitchen where Molly stood with a hand on each hip. I gave her two thumbs up with a small smile and she smiled back, relieved.

Right... I needed rest. I walked into the bedroom and crawled into bed, lying on my side which seemed to be the most comfortable position right now.

The pillow smelled like George. Heck, the whole bunk smelled like him. It was nice. I pulled the covers over me, snuggling up with them while I buried my head in the pillow.

The cramping wasn't stopping but I wasn't worried. Molly said it was normal and she's had seven kids so I trusted her completely. Not even one ounce of my body questioned her on anything she ever said. She had always been like a second mother to me, known me since I was eleven and took good care of me whenever I was here. I trusted her as much as I trusted George.

Talking about the sun. George entered the room, closing the door behind him before he sat down on the edge of the bunk.

"Is the meeting already over?" I asked. He stroke some hair away from my face, smiling down at me.

"We took a break. Said I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." I breathed. "Just some cramps but your mum says it's normal as long as I don't bleed and I don't feel ill... which I don't."

"That's good." He hummed, stroking my cheekbone lightly with his knuckles. "So you're just resting?"

"Yeah." I breathed.

"I think that's wise." He slid a hand under the covers to rest it gently on my bump. "Pregnancy is always being a pain in your arse, huh?"

"More like a pain in my stomach." I joked, making him laugh softly. "Oh god. I've lost my touch."

"I think you're funny." He said and leaned down to kiss me. "Always have been. Always will be."


	58. Chapter 58

They left after lunch. I had almost started crying. I am so fucking terrified that something was going to happen. I had a bad feeling about it.

I had wanted this summer to be great. I had hoped it would give us a break from everything that happened and now... my husband and my best friend were in danger and I couldn't do anything. We couldn't do anything. I wasn't only worried about those two. I was worried about Bill, Arthur, Ron. Those were the ones I was closest to, they were family. Then there's Fleur and Harry and Hermione.

Molly was cleaning around the house with some help from Deanne. It was their way of staying distracted.

Kathleen was sitting on one of the sofas, the smaller one of the two. She was tired and had been complaining about swollen feet. I had made her some tea and myself as well. In the last hours I had been sitting by the dining table, thinking about what could be happening at this very moment. What was going on, were they safe? Was George safe? Fred?

I was fourteen weeks pregnant, almost fifteen. I had a pretty visible bump and the cramping was still happening but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier. Molly told me that if it was still happening tomorrow, we should have Aline come over to check just in case.

It was darkening outside. That meant that they were on their way from the Dursleys house. They were probably being hunted down by the Death Eaters at this very moment and it made me want to puke. No... it made me have to puke. Suddenly I got up and ran as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom. I threw up in the toilet. This time it wasn't morning sickness... it was stress due to the situation we were in. Stress puke was the worst. Worse than puking from nausea.

When I was having morning sickness, I mostly threw up once every third day or so but if it was due to stress, I'd have to stay by the toilet for a while.

"Lizzie? Sweetie?"

I looked up to see Kathy enter the bathroom, a hand on her bump that was bigger than mine. Though she is twenty-nine weeks pregnant so she's in her third trimester and doesn't have long to go. About two and a half month.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I hummed but then threw up again. She got down on her knees and brushed my hair back, holding it away from my face so puke didn't get into it. "I know how you're feeling. I'm scared too."

"What if something happens to them?" I asked. I didn't feel like anything else could come out of me so I grabbed some toilet paper, wiped my mouth and flushed.

"I can't say that I know everyone will be alright, because we can't know before they're actually here." She said and rubbed my back. "Though, I know you should try and calm down. Go upstairs, brush your teeth to get rid of the taste. Taste of puke is the absolute worst."

"Yeah." I nodded, pulling myself to my feet before I helped her up as well. "I'll go do that. Fuck."

She laughed softly and patted my back as I walked out. I made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom that had my toothbrush. I sighed but couldn't help but smile when I saw the toothpaste without the cap on. Normally it would piss me off but knowing it was George who was the last at brushing his teeth this morning, I couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness. I missed him. Normally I wouldn't miss him for such a short time but I was scared for him and scared that he was going to die or be badly injured.

As I brushed my teeth, I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like absolute shit. I looked tired and my hair was kinda a mess but that was only expected giving that I had tucked at it a million times tonight out of fear and stress about what's going on.

When I flushed my mouth after finishing up, I heard a crash from outside, making my heart drop. I hurried out of the bathroom, ignoring the cramps in my stomach as I hurried downstairs.

Molly and Ginny stood in the open door to outside.

"Hagrid!" Molly called. "Hagrid! What happened?! Have you seen the others?"

"Is no one back yet?" I heard Harry's voice. Ginny shook her head.

"They were on us from the start, Molly." Hagrid's voice sounded. "The death eaters. And you-know-who as well."

I looked at Molly, seeing how she tried to hide her panic and that made me panic even more on the inside. Kathleen was standing behind the sofa she had been sitting on all evening and Deanne stood only a few feet from her.

"Well, thank goodness you two are alright." Molly said, motioning for them to come inside.

"Haven't got any brandy, have yeh, Molly? For medical purposes?"

Molly nodded at Hagrid and the two entered. I stepped down from the last step on the staircase, a hand on my stomach.

"You know absolutely nothing about anyone else?" I asked them.

"Sorry Liz, but no." Harry shook his head. I closed my eyes with a sigh, banging my fist gently down on the railing of the staircase.

"Ron and Tonks should've been back already." Ginny said. "Dad and Fred as well."

"Oh Merlin." I breathed. I walked back to the table and sat down. I picked up the teacup, taking a large sip.

Blue lights suddenly shot through the darkness outside and I looked towards the windows, hoping to see something. Harry and Ginny both rushed outside and I would to if it wasn't for the cramps getting stronger.

"Oh my god! George!" I heard Ginny explain in terror. My eyes widened and I looked to Kathleen who looked at me, just as much fear in her eyes.

"The house!" Lupin shouted from outside. "Quickly!"

Through the door came Harry and Lupin with George hanging with his arms around their necks. It felt like my heart stopped and everything happened in slow motion before my eyes. I pulled myself to my feet, watching as they led my barely conscious husband to the sofa. His left ear was bleeding violently. So much that the blood was running down his neck.

"My boy! My darling boy! What've they done to you!" Molly exclaimed as she hurried to make room before they put George down on his back on the sofa.

My body felt heavy, my feet felt like rocks as I made my way over to the back of the sofa.

"George." I managed to get out in a heavy breath. Molly sat by his side and tried comforting him, running her hand repeatedly through his hair.

I placed a hand on his arm, gently rubbing it. He was okay. He was going to be okay. He had to be okay.

Suddenly Lupin grabbed Harry by the collar and pinned him against the wall, a wand pressed to his throat. Everything seemed like an echo, everything felt heavy and I felt sick in my entire stomach.

George was hurt

George was hurt

George was hurt

George was—

"Remus!" Ginny shouted and I snapped back to reality. All the sounds were no longer echos and I could hear them clearly. "What're you doing?!"

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts!" Lupin yelled in Harry's face.

"Are you mad...!"

"What creature?!" Lupin screamed.

"A grindylow!" Harry yelled and Lupin then let go of his shirt while he let go of a breath.

I looked down at George again. He was conscious but just barely. I couldn't believe this had happened. I should've been there.

"We've been betrayed." Lupin said. "Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter."

"Who did this to him?" I asked a little loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. My eyes were full of tears.

"Snape." Lupin said, causing me to inhale sharply, my eyebrows coming together in a frown.

My potions Professor through seven years did this to my husband. He did this to one of his former students.

"He'll be fine, Elizabeth." Lupin assured me, his eyes landing on George. "But that's dark magic. The damage is done."

I let go of a sob and looked down at George again. I knew Molly wanted to cry but she stayed strong like she always did when something happened.

"I'm so sorry my love." I whispered, brushing my knuckles over his cheek. "It'll be okay. You'll be okay."

Another blue light came from outside.

"Someone else is back." Hagrid spoke. Lupin hurried outside as well as Harry while we stayed in here. I wasn't going to leave George. Not now, not ever.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Shacklebolt...

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him." Lupin...

"What gave you away?" Shacklebolt...

"Hedwig— I think. She was trying to protect me—" Harry...

Once again, a blue light came from outside which meant someone else had arrived.

"Hey ya— well... thanks." Ron...

"Deserves that. Brilliant, he was. Wouldn't be standing here without him." Tonks...

"Really?" Hermione...

"Always the tone of surprise." Ron...

"Are we the last? Where's George?" Arthur...

I looked up towards the door when I heard Arthur. They obviously didn't know what had happened to George.

"Remus. Where's my son?"

Arthur and Fred appeared first in the door, followed by everyone else. When Fred's eyes landed on George, he rushed over, placed his hand on the table before kneeling in front of the sofa.

"How're you feeling, Georgie?" He asked softly.

"Saint-like." George's weak and tired voice sounded. I smiled softly. He had enough strength to speak.

"Come again?" Fred asked.

George opened his eyes to look at his identical brother. He lifted a finger which was almost covered in dried blood and he pointed to his ear which was missing the lower part.

"Saint-like. I'm holey. I'm holey Fred, get it?"

My smile grew a little. He could joke through it. He was going to be alright. Bill walked around the sofa to stand next to me. All eyes were focused on George and Fred.

"The whole wide world of ear-related humor and you go for; I'm holey. That's pathetic." Fred chuckled softly.

I ran my hand to George's hair, gently brushing my fingers through it in a comforting way.

"Reckon I'm still better looking that you." George joked.

"Mad-Eye's dead." Bill commented and the room went quiet. "Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and disapparated."

"Mad-eye reckoned you-know-who would expect the real Harry to be with the most skilled Auror." Lupin said. "He knew he'd be in the most danger."

"It doesn't explain how they knew we were moving Harry tonight." Arthur said.

"What?" Hagrid asked after a moment of silence. "One of us? That's mad. I'd wager me life if wasn't none of you lot. And if it was me I'd know, wouldn't I? Talk in me sleep on occasion, I'll admit but there's only Fang around to hear and mostly it's gibberish and besides I'd cut me tongue out before I'd betray Harry in my dreams."

Hagrid stopped talking and everyone started smiling, excluding me. The pain in my lower abdomen had grown stronger.

"What's so funny?" Hagrid asked.

"I trust you with my life, Hagrid." Harry said. "I trust everyone in this room. Understood?"

"Understood." Lupin nodded.

"Ear ear." George joked and Fred nodded approvingly at him.

"Better."

"Liz." Bill whispered as he leaned down to my ear. "You're bleeding."

I looked up at him and he glanced down towards the floor. When I looked down, blood was dripping out of my trousers, starting to form a pool on the floor. Shit...

"Oh... I—"

"Let's get you to the kitchen so we can clean you up." Molly said as she helped her son up from the sofa. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"Liz." Bill whispered while Molly helped George into the kitchen. Fred and Ginny followed them.

"I'm losing my baby." I whispered, closing my eyes. "Fuck."

I looked up at Bill. "Help me upstairs please?"

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist before apparating the both of us into the bedroom where I slept with the twins and Deanne.

As soon as we landed, a huge pain shot through my stomach and I would've fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Bill who kept me up and helped me to the chair by the desk. "Losing your baby?"

"I'm miscarrying." I muttered. "Can you... can you go get my cousin Aline? She's a healer and has been looking after me during the pregnancy."

"Of course. She hasn't moved, right?"

"No." I shook my head. "Fuck. George can't know about this. Not right now."

"It'll be okay." Bill patted my shoulder before he apparated again, disappearing from the room. As soon as he left, I started crying. I clamped a hand over my mouth to hide the sobs. I closed my eyes, continuing to cry into my hand.

"Liz?"

"Fuck." I cursed, taking a deep breath before I looked at Kathleen. "Kathy."

Now I was crying even harder. She closed the door and rushed over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm losing him." I cried. "My baby."

"Oh shit—" she muttered, running her fingers through my hair. "I'm so sorry Lizzie. So sorry."


	59. Chapter 59

Only about fifteen minutes later, Bill had come back with Aline. She took a look at me while Bill went and got Sebastian who had been downstairs all night without saying a word. He had been reading the same book over and over again. Kathleen was here as well.

Aline determined that I had lost my baby and had to come to the hospital to deliver her vaginally. Yes, it turned out to be a girl. Never have I been so broken. The baby was almost fifteen weeks which meant I had to actually give birth to her.

"It's just one push, Liz. One last push and it's over with." Aline tried comforting me.

"I can't." I cried. "Please, I can't."

Having to give birth while knowing I wouldn't have a baby to take home was heartbreaking. Birth is normally rough but having to use your strength when you didn't get anything from it. Aline let me hold her after she told me it was a girl. She was so tiny. She could fit in the palm of my hand and she was all pink and... she was so tiny.

I had to stay at the hospital for a few hours to regain my strength. Aline used a spell to get rid of the cramps I was still experiencing and around six in the morning, Kathleen, Sebastian and I apparated back to the Burrow.

Everyone were asleep except from Bill. He had asked if I was okay and I simply nodded while watching George who was asleep on the sofa. His head was wrapped in bandages and it was mostly covering his ear.

"It was kinda rough." Bill told me when he saw how I looked at George. "The lower part of his left ear is gone and his hearing probably won't be the same. He's not dead but he's lost some hearing on that ear."

I let out a breath, shaking my head slightly. "How am I supposed to tell him about this? He got badly injured last night and now I have to tell him that he doesn't even have a child to look forward to."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't want to cry. If I cried, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop for a while.

"You should rest." Bill told me.

Sebastian had gone to bed after giving me a long hug and so dit Kathy. I couldn't help but envy her. She was still pregnant. She was still going to be a mother. What if I could never conceive again? What if I couldn't carry a baby to full term?

"Lizzie." Bill snapped me out of my thoughts, placing a hand on my upper arm. "You need to sleep."

"I can't."

"You heard Aline." He said. "Loads of rest."

"I want to stay close to George." I said. "I can't sleep without him. Not after last night."

I walked over to the sofa and sat down on the floor near his face. He looked peaceful. He was facing me, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he breathed heavily.

"I'll make you some tea." Bill spoke, giving up on making me go to bed. I muttered a quiet thank you as he walked into the kitchen. I ran my fingers through George's hair, smiling weakly at the sight of him though my eyes had filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, brushing my knuckles over his jawline. I rested my head against the sofa and closed my eyes. Just being close to him even if he was asleep, felt nice and comforting.

I didn't know how I was going to tell him. He had been hurt badly. How was I going to tell him our baby had died after he lost half of his ear and some of his hearing? We were never going to get a fucking break. Once again, I felt powerless. I felt powerless over the situation, the not knowing that else was going to happen. I hated that I didn't have control over my own life. I had no control when my dad died. I had no control when I found out he didn't actually die, that he faked it to leave us. I had no control when my brother decided to leave and I then had to step up at the age of nine. I had no control when he decided to come back in my life, though I am now happy about that. I had no control when my father kidnapped me, made sure I got beat, made me watch him beat my brother, when one of the Carrows sexually assaulted. I had no control when he murdered my mother, I had no control when George got hurt and I had no control when I lost my baby last night.

I was scared. Scared about the present and scared about the future...


	60. Chapter 60

I woke up to the feeling of fingers brushing through my hair. I smiled for a moment as it was George's smell that hit my nose. Then I remembered everything and my smile dropped while I opened my eyes. George was sitting up on the sofa and I had fallen asleep while resting against it.

"Hi." he cooed. He didn't stop brushing my hair with his fingers. He smiled at me. He looked so much better than yesterday. Somehow, he looked happy and I didn't want to take that away from him. I think he was just happy to be alive and okay. He was okay... right?

"Hi." I whispered back. My voice was weak. I sounded fragile but then again, I was fragile. George placed his other hand against my jaw, moving my head up so he could look at me.

"I made it back." he said, running his thumb over my bottom lip. "Just like I promised. I always keep my promises, don't I?"

"I'd expected all of you to return." I weakly smiled. "I'm sorry you lost your ear."

"Well." he shrugged. "You know what they say; 'Ear today, gone tomorrow."

"Jesus." I rolled my eyes, pulling myself up from the floor as George laughed. His face showed nothing but happiness. He was so strong. He could laugh after what happened to him. He was amazing. George parted his slips and grabbed my thighs to guide me to stand between them. "I have to tell you something?"

He tilted his head back to look at me and hummed in response. The smile never faded from his face. I ran my hand into his hair, tucking at it lightly. "It's going to make you sad."

"What is it?" he asked. "Did something happen while I was sleeping."

"No." I breathed. "It happened while you were struggling to stay conscious."

His smile slowly faded and his eyebrows came together in a frown as he watched me carefully. I let out a heavy breath and he pulled me down to sit on his lap. My eyes dropped from his eyes and instead I looked at his shirt.

"Bill noticed that I was bleeding."

"Bleeding?" George questioned. "Where?"

He turned my head gently to see if anything was on my neck before he checked my arms. I stopped him, grabbed his wrist and he looked at me again.

"I miscarried last night." I told him. I refused to look at his face. I didn't want to see his reaction. It would only break me even more, so I kept my eyes on his shirt. "I spent most of the night in the hospital."

"Are you..." he inhaled sharply. "Are you alright?"

"That's what you're worried about?" I frowned. "If I'm alright?"

He gently grabbed my jaw and lifted my head to find my gaze. His expression was soft but his eyes showed pain. He was sad and so was I. "You will always be top priority."

"We lost our baby."

"I know." he closed his eyes for a second. "But are you okay?"

"No." I admitted. "I had to give birth to her. I had to give birth to our baby while knowing we couldn't keep her."

"Her? It was a girl?"

"Yeah." I breathed. "I held her, Georgie. She was so tiny. Smaller than my palm."

I held my hand between us and opened it to demonstrate. George gently grabbed it and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "I'm so sorry my love. I wish I had been there for you."

"Don't do that." I said. "You were injured. Sebastian and Kathleen were with me and Aline took the responsibility of helping me birth her. She told me that we can bury her. We can name her and we can bury her close to my mother if we want."

"Okay." he nodded and rested his forehead against mine. "Do you want her to be buried?"

"Yes."

"Then that's what's going to happen." he told me. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips before I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, resting my head on his right shoulder. I didn't want to accidentally touch or bump into his left ear and hurt him even more. He must've been in so much pain. He probably still is.

"I love you, Georgie." I whispered into his shoulder, closing my eyes while enjoying his scent.

"I love you more."


	61. Chapter 61

Chrissy Alberta Weasley  
Resting peacefully  
1997 ✝︎ 1997

"Mum met her after all." I said as George and I stood and watched our deceased daughter's grave. We managed to have her buried next to my mum. It was George's idea to name her after my mum and the middle name was my idea because I knew how much he liked the name.

"She'll take care of her in heaven." George assured me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, squeezing me gently against his body. I felt numb. Once again, that feeling was there and I hated it. It was worse than anger and worse than sadness.

I kept wondering... imagining what our daughter would have looked like if she was full term. If she would have my hair of George's. Whose eyes she would have. And when she grew up and got older. What house would she have been it. Would she take after us and end up in Gryffindor or be in Hufflepuff like her uncle Benjamin.

"What if I can't have a child?" I asked. George looked down at me as he heard my words. "What if this is a sign of me being unable to carry to full term? If we never have a baby?"

George turned me around towards him. He cupped my face in his hands and pressed a kiss to my forehead before pulling me in for a warm hug. "What did Aline say about it?"

"That is most likely happened due to the amount of stress I've been under lately." I whispered into his chest. "But it's not medically proved that stress can cause a miscarriage."

"Then there is no way to know if it was stress or if you can't carry. Either way, when we're both ready, we can try again and if you are unable to carry, there're always other options."

He rested his chin on the top of my head while his hand rubbed up and down my back in a comforting motion. It was weird how one person could make you feel so safe. A lot of people made me feel safe but with George it was a lot more comforting.

"Oh shit." I cursed and pulled away. "Bill and Fleur are getting married in three days. I completely forgot about that."

"Don't worry. Bill said we don't have to attend if it's too hard with what happened."

"Are you crazy?" I scoffed. "We're gonna be there. We're gonna try and push away our grief to be there for your brother when he gets married."

"Okay." George agreed, nodding at me. My eyes flicked back to the headstone while George locked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "It's starting to rain, my love. Do you want to go back?"

I held out a hand and just as he said, it was starting to rain. A few drops landed in my hand and I looked up at the sky to see the grey clouds hanging above us. Everyone else who were with us for the funeral of our daughter had gone back a while ago while George and I stayed but it seemed like it was time to head back.

"I think that would be wise." I muttered. I looked down to see him extend his hand to me and I grabbed it before he apparated us to the living room of the Burrow. Ginny who was sitting on the sofa, screamed in fright and fell off.

I couldn't help but smile and how funny it was and George chuckled as Fred who came down the stairs broke into a loud laughter. While a smile stayed on George's face, he walked over to help his sister up and she thanked him while glaring at Fred.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." I announced, folding my arms over my chest. Everyone looked at me so I just silently made my way towards the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute." George told me and I simply nodded without looking at him. When I stepped up onto the first step, Fred gently wrapped his hand around my arm to make me look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a soft yet low tone. I sent him a weak smile as I shrugged.

"No." I admitted. "But with time I will be."

"Well, I'm here for you. Always will be. Even when you start to feel okay again."

"Thanks." I smiled and hugged him before continuing up and into the room. I got comfortable in the bunk, cuddling up under the covers and it didn't go long before George joined me, pulling me close by wrapping his arms around me.

"We could both use some sleep, don't you think?" he whispered and I hummed in response, closing my eyes while snuggling up to his chest. "I love you."


	62. Chapter 62

George had started crying when he thought I was asleep and when he found out I wasn't, when I tried to comfort him, he acted like nothing was wrong. I hated that he didn't feel like he could cry in front of me. We both lost our baby, we both were allowed to have our feelings about it and he had been there for me so now it was my turn. I had assured him that I was strong enough to be there for him for once and after he finally let himself cry in front of me, I held him close, his head resting in my lap while I played with his hair and ran a hand up and down his arm. I had told him that we would get through it together.

The next morning, we both looked very tired from both crying because believe me or not. I had started crying with him. When we saw each other the next morning, we both started laughing at how ridiculously depressed we looked.

Breakfast was quieter than usual. Everyone in the house knew that George and I lost our baby only three days ago but still there was a bit talk about Harry's birthday which would be celebrated tomorrow. We were having a birthday party for him and then in two days, Bill and Fleur had their wedding. It was gonna be some busy few days but I actually preferred to be occupied instead of sitting still all day with nothing to think about but my baby girl.

I helped with some preparations during the day. Both for Harry's birthday but also for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then when I had some free time, I sat in the living room and drew in the sketchbook. I drew Chrissy. Drew how I remembered her. She way she looked when I held her. Fred cuddled up with Deanne, quietly reading a book to her, George sat in a chair and stared out of the window. It was raining. Kathy was next to me, taking a nap with her head on my shoulder and Harry, Ginny and Ron sat on the other sofa, all awkward looking. None of them said a word.

Charlie was coming today. He had been back in Romania for the past months and now he was coming home for his older brothers wedding. The last year had gone by so fast. George and I had been married for an entire year in three days. My mum once told me that once I got married, the first year would be the best. The first one would be the one with the most fun, the one you should enjoy the most.

In my first year of marriage, I lost my mother, I woke up a lot of mornings with nightmares, I got pregnant, my husband lost some of his hearing and ear and then I miscarried. Maybe the second year would get better. I was over with 1997 and I wanted 1998 to be here soon. Thought we were only heading into August in two days so we had four to five months left of the year. It sucked but I fast forward on the time.

"What are you drawing?" Kathy muttered from next to me as she woke up from her nap. "It's beautiful."

"It's Chrissy." I told her. At the mention of our daughter, George looked out way, watching me. "It's how I remember her in my hand."

Kathy looked at my face, forcing a small smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I breathed. I tried to sound convincing but that didn't work at all. "I mean–... yeah. I mean, at least she won't have to live in this fucked up world, right?"

George pushed himself out of the chair roughly and when I looked at him, he made his way towards the stairs. His jaw was clenched and he looked upset. I wouldn't blame him. I didn't blame him. I knew just why. I put my pen on the table along with my sketchbook after I closed it. Then I followed my husband up to the room.

"George?" I asked, watching him sit in the chair by the desk. I closed the door behind me and he let out a huff before looking up at me.

"At least she won't have to live in this fucked up world?"

"You know what I meant..."

"Do I?" he asked. "Cause to me, it sounded like you think she is better of dead. As if miscarrying was actually a good thing."

I frowned at him. "You're not being serious."

"I am."

"No. You're not!" I exclaimed. "Because I know that my husband wouldn't accuse me of being happy in a situation like this. I am fucking devastated that I lost her."

"We both lost her."

"But I lost her." I raised my voice. "I'm the one who couldn't carry her. I'm the one who had a miscarriage. I lost the baby we were both looking forward to meet and take home. The baby we were supposed to bathe and feed. The baby we were supposed to change diapers on. The baby we were supposed to raise and watch grow up."

"And I'm the reason you lost her." he scoffed. "You miscarried right after you saw me like that. You were so scared and you lost her. If I didn't go, you would still be pregnant."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the window sill where I sat down. "You don't know that. We don't know how it happened or why it happened. It could've been due to stress but even if it was, it was probably everything and not only you being the victim of dark magic."

"Fuck." he cursed, leaning over to place his head between his knees while his arms went to lay over his head. "I know it, Liz. I just know it. It happened because of me and I feel bloody terrible about it."

"You know nothing." I told him. "What you feel is guilt but there is no space for that. You did not cause this and even if it was because of what happened to you, I would never blame you."

He lifted his head again to look at me, his face softening a bit. "I'm sorry. I'm being an idiot."

"You are." I agreed. I pushed myself off the sill and walked over to him, placing myself between his legs. I ran a few things lightly through the upper part of his hair. "Can I see?"

I motioned towards the bandages that tied around his ear. He hadn't let me see his ear since it happened. I think he feels insecure about it. Maybe even scared for people to see it.

"Do you want to?" he asked back. "I promise you it isn't pretty."

"I'm your wife." I said. "I'm going to have to see it at one point. Though, if you're not comfortable with me seeing it before it's healed, then I won't. I just think that the bandages need changing."

George looked up at me before he started unwrapping the bandages, pulling it off. His earlobe was gone. It looked way better now than it did when it was full of bed. Now it looked only a little red and I knew it must've still been hurting.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"No." I told him. "It's better than I expected it to be. Looks like it's healing up nicely."

I looked around the room until I found the bandages and the scissors that had been placed on the dresser after the last time he changed it. He had done it in the morning while everyone in here was asleep. He didn't want anyone to see it.

"Hold." I told him as I had placed the end of the bandage on the other side of his head. He held it and I carefully wrapped it around and over his injured ear. When I finished, I cupped his face and forced him to look at me. He chuckled softly when I squeezed his cheeks together. "You are beautiful. You are loved and missing the lower part of your ear isn't going to chase anyone away. Especially not me. You're stuck with me."


	63. Chapter 63

"Hold this?" George muttered, handing me his cup of tea so he could fix his tie.

"You don't want my help with that?" I asked, sipping some of his tea. He was struggling to do his tie properly because he was too lazy to find a mirror.

"Okay. Sure." He breathed and I placed the cup on the kitchen counter before placing myself in front of George, undoing his tie so I could do it correctly. "I remember it like it was yesterday when you couldn't tie one and I did it for you every morning before breakfast."

"That was good times." I breathed. "Now... well, now we just need to win this war."

I glanced up at his face when he hummed in response. His eyes were focused on something outside of the window.

"A year ago we were both shitting our pants." George said, making me chuckle. "I was so nervous that I was going to say something wrong, mess up my vows or something worse."

"Yet, everything went perfect."

I finished tying his tie and decided to close his vest for him, making sure that the tie was tucked in behind it.

"Are you okay to do this today?" George asked, causing me to look up at him.

"Are you?"

"I think so."

"Then so am I." I told him. George brushed some hair behind my ear and thanked me for helping him before he pressed a kiss to my forehead and then made his way upstairs.

We celebrated Harry yesterday. He turned seventeen. Merlin, I remember when I turned seventeen. I also remember when the twins turned seventeen. George loved scaring me by apparating to where I was and I promised to get back at him. I did...

Today is the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. It's currently the morning and I do feel a little tired as I couldn't really sleep. It had been like that since I miscarried last week.

I left the kitchen and picked up my sketchbook from the coffee table in the living room, then made my way up to the room. I placed it down on the table and when I got back downstairs again, George was in the living room, brushing his teeth while looking out of the window.

"You forgot your tea." I told him. "It's in the kitchen."

"Thought you'd have drank it all." he said through the toothpaste in his mouth. I scrunched up my nose in disgust and he laughed softly before leading the way towards the kitchen. Just as we entered, we stopped. Harry and Ginny were kissing. George looked back at me, a smirk on his face while the toothbrush hung from his mouth.

Not only had we made a bet on Ron and Hermione but we had also betted on those two and I just lost. I swatted his arm before we continued over to the counter. I looked at George with a frown as he placed the end of his toothbrush in his broken ear and swallowed the toothpaste while grabbing his cup of tea.

We both leaned on the table and my eyes flicked to Harry and Ginny who pulled away from each other to look at us.

"Morning." George spoke, looking directly at him with a small smirk. He winked at them and then took a sip off the cup. Ginny and Harry looked at each other before she walked out and left Harry here.

Merlin the air was awkward. I clamped a hand over my mouth, trying to hide the laugh that wanted to come out. Harry backed up and looked at George who lowered his head a bit and raised his eyebrows while looking at Harry in way that both showed he was joking but also silently warned him to not ever hurt George's little sister. Then Harry walked away and I laughed as George drank some more of his tea.

"You owe me five galleons." he said quietly, placing the now empty cup on the counter.

"We gotta stop betting on things."

"Why? I think it's going great."

"Because you win all the money." I rolled my eyes. "You'll get the five galleons. Just not now. I don't have any money on me."

"It's fine." he smiled softly. "You do not need to pay me. We share an economy to your money is already mine because you don't earn your own money."

"Yet!" I hurried to say, pointing a finger at him. "Two more years of auror training and then I might become one."


	64. Chapter 64

"Is that Viktor Krum?" I asked Bill when I saw the familiar face among people in the reception. He was currently talking to Hermione who didn't seem too interested in him.

"He's a friend of Fleur's from the tournament." he told me. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's just that I... I had en encounter with him back in my sixth year. That's all."

"Not a pleasant encounter I'll take it?"

I shrugged and looked up at him. "I will not say anything else. I don't wish to talk bad about one of your guests."

Seeing Krum was weird. I hadn't seen him for three years when he was so obsessed with trying to steal me away from George. I remember Fred going into protective mode to scare him off and I remember Krum insulting the Weasley family. How funny that he's attending a Weasley wedding.

Suddenly Krum's eyes met mine and his eyebrows raised in surprise. He probably hadn't expected me to be here. Maybe he didn't think I'd still be with George or maybe he had simply forgotten all about me until now.

"Liz."

I jumped a little but then looked at George who approached. "My great-aunt Muriel wants to meet you."

His great-aunt Muriel... great. I have heard so many things about her but none of them were good. Well, there was one good thing. She would do anything for her family even if she was rude and hated everyone. She's over a hundred years old. 107 to be exact.

"She said that?"

"Yes." he nodded. "She's sitting over there."

He nodded in the direction of an elder woman with white hair, a black hat with some purple feathers on and some purple clothes. She didn't exactly look happy.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it." Bill told me before George grabbed my hand and started leading me through the crowd of dancing people.

"Aunt Muriel." George greeted. "This is my wife."

The woman looked up at me, then looked at her great-nephew. "This is your wife? She looks fifteen."

Ouch...

"I'm nineteen, ma'am." I said, forcing a smile before holding out a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"What's your name?" she asked me without even looking at my hand. I slowly let it drop down next to my side and glanced at George who had his lips pressed together into a flat line.

"Lizzie, ma'am... well, it's–"

"Lizzie? What kind of name is that?"

"It's actually short for Elizabeth, ma'am." I said. I get why I've heard barely any good things about this woman.

"A fifteen-year-old girl named Elizabeth." she spoke, shaking her head. "Who're your parents. Are they here? I would like to meet them."

"Uh..."

George gave my hand a little squeeze.

"My mum passed away in March." I told Muriel who then nodded slowly.

"And you father?"

"Well... he's– he's not around."

Silence...

"A fifteen-year-old without parents. Tragic." she said and I looked up at George with a questioning look. He shook his head, telling me it was hopeless.

"She's nineteen." he told his great-aunt who then eyed me up and down.

"Not with that bosom, she isn't." she said, making my jaw drop in shock. She did not just accuse me of having small breasts. "She's all bones, barely any flesh. The girl needs some meat on her body."

"Alright. Thank you aunt Muriel." George hurried to say before leading me away again. "That did not go as planned."

"Did she really just comments on my boobies?"

George laughed softly at my use of word as he nodded slowly. "She did comment on your... boobies."

"They're not small, are they?" I asked and looked down at myself. George placed his hands on my upper arms and I looked at him again.

"They're perfect." he chuckled. "Don't take her words personally. She's rude to everyone. Earlier she called me lopsided because of my ear."

"She did not!" I gasped dramatically, making him laugh. "That's actually so rude."

"Well, that's who she is." he smiled. "I didn't expect her to be the nicest to you though I didn't except her to talk about your bosom."

"There's something else I want to know..." I said, pressing a finger to his lips when he leaned down to try and kiss me.

"No." he smiled. "You do not look fifteen."

"Thank god." I breathed and smiled against his lips when I allowed him to kiss me. My right hand went to the back of his neck as I moved my lips against his.

I was actually happy in this very moment. Everything that had happened weren't flooding my mind. I was distracted. My focus was on celebrating Bill and Fleur and my focus was on kissing my husband at the reception. Though I knew that as soon as things ended and things got back to normal, it would take over my mind and I would feel the heavy load of sadness that I feared so much.

Suddenly a blue light appeared and something shot through the ceiling of the tent. George and I pulled away from each other to see some kind of blue ball floating over the ground.

"The ministry has fallen. The minister of magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming. They are coming."

The blue ball disappeared and I realised it had been some kind of a Patronus. Everyone started to panic and so did I, though I was frozen. My heart was beating fast and my breathing came out heavy. I had no idea what was about to happen but I knew it couldn't be good.


	65. Chapter 65

"Liz." George called, shaking me gently to get my attention. "Lizzie, we have to get out of here."

Death eaters had started to roam the place, people apparated out of here while member of the order stayed and fought. "No."

"No? Have you gone mental? We are leaving... right now!"

"What about Fred?!" I yelled and looked at him. "Kathleen? Lee? Deanne? Sebastian? Emmett? The rest of your family?"

I got out of his grip and he tried to grab me again, shouting after me as I started fighting my way through the crowd, looking for any of the people I loved. I kept being pushed or bumped into but that was the least of my worries.

"Lizzie." my arm was grabbed but this time it was Bill. "Have you seen anyone? My family?"

"George's over there." I said and nodded in the direction I came from but I couldn't see him due to crowd of people.

"Okay. Listen, meet us at the shell cottage. We'll be safe there." he said and I nodded before he grabbed Fleur's hand and apparated them both out of here. I continued my search for anyone and mentally cheered when I saw Kathleen and Lee. I rushed to them and hugged Kathleen.

"Merlin's beard, are you okay? How's the baby?"

"We're fine, where's George?"

"He's..."

I looked in the direction of where I last saw George and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him fighting with a familiar man.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Alright, apparate to Bill and Fleur's cottage. George and I are going to be there soon."

They did what I told them to before I pulled out my wand and sprinted to where George and my father was. My father said something and the wand flew out of George's hand, landing on the ground.

"Avada keda–"

"Expelliarmus!" I interrupted my father, my wand pointed at him. His wand flew out of his hand and I directed it to my own hand while I was still running. I quickly grabbed George's wand off the ground, then grabbed his hand and apparated us out of there.

We landed in the sand outside of shell cottage where Bill and Fleur lived. I immediately dropped the three wands I was holding and threw my arms around his neck.

"He was going to kill you. He was so close to– you could've been dead right now!"

"I'm okay." he whispered in my war. "I'm right here. I'm not dead."

"You're not dead." I repeated and pulled away so I could look at him. "He meant it when he threatened to hurt you."

I crouched down and picked up the wands, handing him his before we made our way inside. Bill was standing in the kitchen, Fleur was taking care of Charlie who had gotten a wound, Kathy and Lee were sitting on a sofa and Fred... Fred!

In the split of a second, I had my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, hugging him and feeling him hug back.

"What took you so long?" Bill questioned. "I was starting to think something had happened."

"I got into a small duel with a certain death eater." George replied and I pulled away from Fred to look at Bill.

"My father." I commented. "He almost used the killing curse on him."

"Almost?" Fred asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I disarmed him." I simply said before I looked at Deanne who was leaned against the wall, clearly deep in thoughts. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me and pushed herself away from the wall when I opened my arms. She hugged me and I closed my arms around her.

"After what just happened? I'm bloody terrified. I saw him. Your father. My uncle. He saw me too. He tried to cast some spell on me but Fred was faster, found me and apparated us here."

"We're all safe now." Bill spoke. "There're two spare bedrooms upstairs so you'll have to figure out how you want to divide it between you all."

"Girls in one, boys in one." Kathy suggested. "Seems like the easiest solution."

"Easy for you." George scoffed. "We're more."

"Well that just sucks... for you." Kathy stuck out her tongue at him as Lupin apparated into the room with Ginny. Charlie got up immediately to hug her, making sure she was alright.

"It's good to see you're all safe." Lupin said. "Your parents are as well. Arthur and Molly... I'd advise you to stay here until it's safe. Especially anyone who has some type of past relationship to a death eater. I'm talking about you two, Deanne and Elizabeth. You two and your partners. I saw what he tried to do tonight. It is important that you stay in hiding until I saw otherwise."

And then he disapparated again...


	66. Chapter 66

The first night at shell cottage was hard. I shared one of the rooms with Kathy, Deanna and Ginny and they were all asleep while I wasn't. Kathy and Ginny shared the bed. Kathy because she was pregnant and Ginny because she was the youngest. That meant that Deanne and I shared the sofa that could unfold. I was sitting up and she was lying down, sleeping heavily. I was happy that she was safe. I was happy that all of them were safe.

Deanne and I weren't the best friends in our past years but she's family and I love her with everything I've got. She's always got her issues with handling her anger and her jealousy. I think it's from primary school. She used to get bullied a lot, once she even got beat up by a bunch of boys. Ever since that, she has had this attitude that she doesn't care. She got older and she used sex to distract herself from her insecurities.

With a heavy sigh leaving my mouth, I got up and left the bedroom, walking downstairs where George sat in the darkness, the only light coming from his wand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, causing him to look up at me. A smile appeared on his face and he motioned for me to come over. He sat with a book on the coffee table so out of curiosity, I sat down next to him.

"This is my family tree." he told me. "The family you married into."

"Why're you sitting with that at three in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep." he told me. "I'm getting that neither could you."

"You would be correct." I smiled softly, moving to the edge of the sofa to have a closer look at all the names and photographs or drawings of people.

"See." he said in a whisper, placing a finger on himself in the book. "That's me... and that's you."

"Me?" I frowned. He was right. I was next to him with a thick string attaching us. The string symbolised marriage. "How– when did I get in that?"

"It's a magical book." he told me. "When something happens in the family, it goes onto here. Chrissy is on here as well. Says she died in the womb."

I hummed lightly, looking at our daughters name under the both of us. Then I saw a familiar name.

Narcissa Malfoy (Née Black)

"You're related to the Malfoy's?" I asked. "No wait... you're related to the Blacks?"

"All pureblood family are related, Liz." he told me. "But it's distant. Narcissa is my second cousin once removed."

I looked at him, no expression as I had no idea what he just said.

"Alright." he smiled, looking at me. "My dad's mother is Cedrella Black so she's my grandmother. She was disowned from the Black family for marrying my grandfather Septimus Weasley. Cedrella's parents were Lysandra and Arcturus Black the second. Those are my great-grandparents. Now, Arcturus' brother Sirius Black the second married Hesper Gamp and they had three children. Arcturus Black the second, Lycoris Black and Regulus Black. Those are my dad's great cousins and my great great cousins, also called first cousin once removed. Arcturus Black the second married Melania Macmillan and they had Orion Black who married his own cousin Walburga Black. They are my second cousins once removed. Walburga's brother Cygnus Black the third married Druella Black and they had Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black and Andromeda Black. They're distant cousins."

"And Sirius?"

"Son of Walburga and Orion." he told me. "There are twenty-nine pureblood families left that are completely pure and if you look through this entire book, you'll find them all in my family tree."

"That I knew." I nodded. "Kathy is one of them."

"Right." he nodded. "Do you know the others?"

"A few." I said. "Do you know them?"

"I do."

"Tell me?" I smiled softly, placing my chin on his shoulder.

"Well, first of all we have my family. The Weasley family. Then there's the Black family, Abbott, Avery, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Whitestone, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers and Yaxley."

I looked at George, smiling. "You're related to Kathy."

Then my smile dropped. "Fred and Kathy slept together three years ago."

"That they did." he laughed. "Thank god it's distant. It's not like she's our uncles daughter. We share a great-great-great grandparent."

He closed the light at the end of his wand and put it down while pushing the book further onto the table. He then moved closer to me and pushed some hair behind my ear while kissing me softly.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked. "Any specific reason?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "My mind keeps racing with everything that happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

He nodded slightly, placing his hand in mine. He intertwined our fingers and gave my hand a squeeze. "We're safe. You do know that, right?"

"I know."

"Good." he smiled and kissed me again. "Oh... and happy anniversary."

I chuckled, placing my head on his shoulder. "Happy anniversary."


	67. Chapter 67

Two months later

-

Professor Burbage was murdered in July. They didn't find her remains until a few weeks ago. Most of her had been eaten by Nagini. Ginny went back to start her sixth year at Hogwarts on September 1st and the rest of us stayed in hiding at the shell cottage. A few days after we fled the wedding, I received a letter from Sebastian, saying that he and Emmett had gone into hiding as well but that they were safe.

I liked to spend the days on the beach even though it was October and it was starting to get cold. It wouldn't be long until the water started freezing to ice. You'd get crazy if all you did was sit in the cottage all day, every day for two months. I had no idea what was going to happen, when this war was going to end or who was going to win.

Bill was turning twenty-seven at the end of the next month and Charlie was turning twenty-five at the start of December so we had two birthdays coming up and we were already talking about celebrating to get some happiness in these times.

Oh! Kathy and Lee got married. Bill was the one to wed them like he did when it was George and I. The two wanted to get married in case something happened during the war. In case one of them got killed. Also, Kathy is due in a week. She's going to give birth in the cottage and she's scared of raising a baby in hiding.

I hate thinking that she's about to give birth and I'm not even pregnant anymore. I lost my baby. I would have been due in January. What I hate even more is that I can't help but feel jealous. Jealous that she gets her baby, jealous that she's becoming a mother while I'm not.

"Look." I showed George my sketchbook. "It's you."

Earlier when I came into the living room, he was sleeping on the sofa in a really cute position. I decided to draw him and now he had just woken up as I had finished shading the drawing.

"It's not quite finished with it but–"

"It's beautiful." he told me. "Well, of course it is. It's me."

I laughed and swatted his arm as I moved back to the chair I sat while drawing. George pulled himself up from the sofa and walked around the chair, leaning down over me. His arms went around my shoulders and he hid his face in the crook of my neck, kissing my skin.

"You smell so good." he whispered. "Like lemongrass and... lavender."

"Stop it." I whispered. "I'm trying to finish the drawing."

"Do you remember learning about love potions in our sixth year?" he asked. "When we were taught amortentia?"

"Yeah. I remember smelling fireworks, quidditch uniforms and pines like those near the Burrow." I said. George hummed in my ear and I turned my head to look at him. "You never told me what you smelled."

"Isn't it obvious?" he smiled. "I smelled you. We've been together since we were fifteen."

"Still doesn't answer my question. What did you mean? My scent must've changed. I know yours has."

"I smelled... rain, old books, ink and mango."

I put my sketchbook and my pen on the table before I turned around on the chair, standing on my knees so I was facing him. "Mango?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, it must be that perfume I used back then. Now I use a lavender scented one." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck while also burying my face against his skin. "Have you got any potions in your stash?"

"Maybe." he chuckled. "Why?"

"Cause it's fun." I told him. "To see what we smell and we haven't done that for years."

"I think I do have a few." he said and pulled back to look at my face. "You wanna try it?"

I nodded and he smiled softly at me before he kissed me. "Let's go then."

With a shriek of happiness, I got off the chair and followed him upstairs to the room he shared with Fred, Lee and Charlie. I sat down on the bed as George crouched down next to a bag he had with products. The shop couldn't open again so instead he and Fred sent out orders with owls. He found one of the amortentia potions that he had brewed in the basement of the shop and handed it to me.

"You go first. Wanna see if you still love me."

"If I still love you." I scoffed, taking off the cork in the bottle. George watched me as I lifted it to sniff the scent. When the familiar scent hit my nose, I smiled and looked up at George. "Fireworks again but also the autumn breeze and... cookies."

He eyed me carefully while I handed over the bottle of amortentia.

"Your turn." I cooed, my voice playful and flirty. One corner of his mouth turned up into a crooked grin and he sniffed the potions. He didn't say anything. His eyes kept staring into mine while his pupils slowly dilated. He reached for the cork in my hand and put it back in the bottle before putting it away. "What did you..."

I was interrupted when he pressed his lips to mine, hands against the mattress on either side of my body. The kiss was heated, it was fast and it was passionate. His lips then traveled to my neck and I let out a breath.

"Lavender." he whispered against my skin. Just his voice made sparks of electricity shoot through my body. "Old books... rain... lemongrass and... parchment."


	68. Chapter 68

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Shit!"

I paced down the stairs, repeatedly cursing to myself. Kathleen's water just broke. She's not having contractions but we have to get Aline to come since she's the one who has to help deliver the baby.

"What are you..."

"Lee, you gotta get upstairs." I interrupted Charlie. "Her water broke. She's in labor."

Lee looked at me for a moment before he jumped out of his seat and rushed upstairs. Then I turned to Bill, Fleur and Charlie who stood in the kitchen. Everyone else were asleep. Well, apart from Deanne who was upstairs with Kathy, probably annoying her with her presence.

"I'm going to apparate quickly to Aline and Gregory's house in London. A letter is too slow and..."

"You want to leave?" Bill asked. "That's not going to happen. You are one of the people in this house that is in the most danger when it comes to leaving. I'll go."

"No you won't." Fleur spoke. "That was our wedding that got crashed. The ministry has been taking over by Voldemort and his death eaters. They can track down everyone who uses magic to transport and they'll know you so if you leave, you are putting yourself in just as much danger as if it was Lizzie.. or George or Fred or Deanne."

"Then I'll go." Charlie offered. "They don't know me. I've spent most of my adult years in Egypt."

"But your last name is Weasley." Fleur said. "Most people under this roof is either a Weasley by birth or marriage. You two plus Fred and George have Weasley in your name. I now have Weasley in my name, Lizzie has Weasley in her name. Kathleen can't leave because she's in labor and Lee has to stay by her side because he's the father..."

"That leaves Deanne." I said and breathed heavily. "She can't apparate. Fuck!"

"Do your cousin and her husband have a fireplace?" Bill asked.

"Floo powder!" I exclaimed. "I don't know why I didn't think of that. You're a genius!"

I ran back up the stairs and into the room where Kathy took some deep breaths. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands on knees.

"She just had a contraction." Lee informed me while Deanne helped her calm down, guiding her through the breathing exercises.

"Deanne." I spoke. "We have to get Aline and you're the only one who can travel without being in danger. There's a fireplace downstairs as you know and Aline and Gregory have one as well."

"Okay." she nodded slowly. "So I'll go through the Floo Network and take her with me? And what if your father sees it? If he sees my name in the system? I'm his niece. He knows me."

"Oh shit." I cursed. "I know. It's a risk but you're the one in least danger apart from Lee but he can't go. He has to stay with Kathy."

"Alright." she muttered. "I'll go get her and I'll try to be quick about it."

She hurried past me to run downstairs while I approached Kathy. I crouched in front of her, hands on her knees while Lee massaged her shoulders.

"I'm starting to warm up to her." Kathy breathed, making me chuckle.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like my baby hates me." She said and Lee bit back a laugh, earning a glare from Kathy.

"I'll go get you some water." I said. I stood back up and walked out of the room and back downstairs.

"How is she feeling?" Fleur asked me when I grabbed a glass in the cabinet.

"It looks like things are moving quickly." I said. "She's already having a contraction."

"And how are you feeling?" Bill asked and I tensed up in the middle of filling the glass. I turned off the water and then looked at him.

"This isn't about me. It's about Kathleen, Lee and them welcoming their child into the world. It's about their family. There's no time for me to be selfish and grief over my own daughter."

I joined Kathy and Lee in the bedroom again, handing her the glass of water. She muttered a quite thanks before drinking half of it.

"Her contraction stopped." Lee said. "It only lasted twenty-five seconds or so."

"Only?" Kathy scoffed. "It felt like bloody minutes!"

She then looked at me as I sat next to her. "I heard what you told Bill."

"Huh?"

"The door was open and the kitchen is just by the stairs. I heard your conversation."

"Oh."

"I know you've had a hard time." She told me. "I've seen your face every time someone mentioned my pregnancy or my baby. I've seen your face every time I mentioned it. You lost your child and I am not blaming you for feeling the way you do. I actually get it. I wouldn't like it either if I miscarried and you got to keep yours. I just want to say that I love you Liz. You are an amazing person for pushing those feelings away so you can be there for me, though you need to know that your feelings are valid and you can always talk to me about them."


	69. Chapter 69

"That sound uncomfortable." Charlie said as Kathy's scream sounded through the cottage. She had been in labor for a few hours. Aline said it was best if I waited downstairs with everyone else, that it would be best if it was just Lee in there with them.

"She is pushing a whole baby out of her vagina." I said, biting my lip. George squeezed my gently. He was hugging me from behind, arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"How painful must that be." Bill said. "A baby is what— the size of a pumpkin?"

"She's thirty-nine weeks." I said. "So the baby's the size of a honeydew melon."

"How do you know that?" Fred asked with a frown.

"My cousin delivers babies for a living. I know a thing or two."

I was excited to see Kathy's little girl. Excited to see who she looked like more, what she looked like. I was excited to know her name and I was excited to be in the little girls life while she grew up.

Kathy and I had dreamt about this since we were kids. Eleven years old and talking and dreaming about the future. Being there when each of us had kids. George and Fred would always gag at our conversation, saying that making babies was disgusting. I nearly laughed at the memory.

I so wish I could go back to being a child. Things were so easier, so simpler. I still had my mum, I didn't know the truth about my father and I would never have experienced the loss of my baby.

"I'm never having babies." Charlie said as Kathleen screamed again. "I'm probably going to get a lot of nieces and nephews so that'll be enough."

Silence...

Then Kathy screamed again.

"So—" George said. "Freddie. How does this feel, eh?"

"What?"

"A baby is coming out of the very same place your cock has been."

"George." Bill sighed, sending him an unimpressed look while I brought a hand up to my forehead, shaking my head.

"Wait what?" Deanne asked and looked at Fred. Then she looked away again and took a deep breath. I smiled. She had been trying so hard lately to contain her anger when she felt her and the same with her jealousy.

"For your information, Georgie. I have no opinion." Fred replied. "It was one time, it was nice but she is married, about to have a baby and I have my own girlfriend whom I love very much."

At that, Deanne smiled softly and he wrapped an arm around her.

I could tell that Bill and Charlie weren't used to people just casually talking about sex like this but that was how our friend group was and we had always been like that. Well, not always. We didn't talk about sex and genitals when we were eleven.

A last scream shook the cottage before the sound of baby cries filled our ears. Everyone looked towards the stairs and I smiled, my heart feeling all warm at the thought of Kathy and Lee with their newborn baby.

We waited down here for another thirty minutes or so before Aline came walking down the staircase.

"George? Lizzie? Kathleen wants you two to be the first to meet their daughter."

"Them?" Fred scoffed as George and I made our way to the stairs. "I'm here too."

When we entered the room, Kathleen was sitting up in the bed, back against the headboard. Lee was next to her and in Kathy's arms she cradled a baby in a white blanket.

"Oh my god." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. I was the first to be by Kathleen's side and shortly after, George looked from over my shoulder.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Lee asked, eyes focused on his daughter.

She was absolutely amazing. Her skin was smooth and was a golden color with a warm undertone. Eyes were a dark blue which all newborns have and her head was full of dark curls.

"That's a whole ass baby." George said and Kathy laughed while I swatted his chest.

"Her name... Evelyn Elizabeth Jordan."

My eyes flicked to Kathleen and my eyes watered even more. "Are you trying to kill me right here and now?"

She laughed again and then looked at Lee. "Go ahead. Ask them."

We looked at Lee who then looked at us. "Well, alright then. We wanted to ask you to be Evelyn's godparents."


	70. Chapter 70

Weeks passed and a lot of things changed. Kathleen and Lee stayed in the room where she gave birth so the boys room was kinda crowded. That made George and I move to sleep in the living room instead on the sofa that could also be unfolded.

I was tired. Not tired as in sleep deprived but tired of being in hiding. We were at the end of October which meant it had been almost three months since we had to flee from the Burrow.

Again, I couldn't sleep. I laid awake on the sofa, George cuddled up next to me, forehead pressed against my shoulder. He was snoring softly and it was actually quite comforting. He had an arm wrapped over my stomach in a way to hold me close to him in his sleep.

I let out a breath as I closed my eyes. I needed to sleep. I needed to try at least. Otherwise I would just be tired all day and eventually fall asleep too early, meaning I wouldn't be able to sleep again tomorrow night.

My eyes shot open again when I felt George move. He pulled his arm away a little until his hand was placed against my bare stomach, traveling down to the waistband of my knickers.

"You're not sleeping." He whispered, dragging his fingers softly and delicately along the waistband. His pinky finger slid past it just an inch and I inhaled shady as goosebumps appeared on my skin.

"I've tried." I said and he hummed in response as he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "Can't sleep."

"I can help you with that." He whispered. "I can tire you out."

His pinky slid out from under the waistline again and I sighed. We hadn't done anything for months. We hadn't done anything since before we lost our baby.

"Would you like that?" He whispered, gently biting the skin on my shoulder.

"Yes."

He slowly dragged his fingers back down to my knickers and I tried controlling my breathing due to the delicate touch of his fingers on my skin. His fingers slid under the waistband and brushed over my pelvis before he ran his hand down and cupped my sex.

"George." I whimpered, closing my eyes. I bucked my hips towards his hand, hoping to get some sort of relief. I was getting more and more turned on by the second and the fact that it was night, didn't help anything. It seemed that both of us got turned on easier during the nighttime.

I spread my legs and he parted my lips with his fingers, feeling the wetness between them.

"Holy—" he chuckled softly, propping himself up on his elbow to look at me while his fingers went up to rub on my clit. "Look at me, darling."

I turned my head slightly, my eyes meeting his. My eyebrows had come together in a frown, my lips slightly parted and my breathing got heavier at the pleasure running through my body.

My hand grasped onto his shoulder and my head tilted back but my eyes never left his. His fingers ran back down to collect my wetness and then came back to my clit, adding pressure. I moaned softly and a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." He whispered and a finger slid into me, making my back arch.

"Oh fuck." I whimpered. "George please."

"Please what?" He moved his finger slowly, in and out, in and out.

"You can't do this to me." I whispered. "You're bloody torturing me."

"Well we can't have that, can we?" He teased. Another finger slid into me and he pumped them in and out faster.

I screwed my eyes shut, moans and whimpered coming from my mouth.

"You have to be quiet, my love." He whispered. "Wouldn't want anyone to come downstairs to see my hand in your knickers."

My teeth sunk into my bottom lip, trying to suffocate the sounds that came from my mouth. George leaned down and I felt his lips against my neck, kissing me softly.

The pleasure was too much. It was almost unbearable. It felt so good and the fact that we hadn't done anything for months, made it feel ten or a hundred times better.

His fingers kept curling inside of me, hitting my g-spot and in response, my walls clenched around them. My nails dug into his shoulder, my head tilted back into the pillow and my back arched again when he quickened his pace while his thumb rubbed my clit at the same time.

The familiar knot formed in my lower abdomen and I knew I was close.

"George." I whimpered.

"Look at me, love." He said softly. I looked at him and as our eyes met, a small moan rolled off my tongue. "That's it darling. Let go. Come for me."

The knot grew stronger and stronger until it exploded. My legs shook, my head tilted back again and my eyes rolled back into my scull. While his fingers kept working, riding through my orgasm, his other hand clamped over my mouth to suffocate the moans I couldn't hold back.

There was one way to explain what I was feeling right now. It was like riding a bike up a very steep hill, reaching the top and then you're going down again. That's what happened. I reached the top and then slowly the feeling faded. I let out a heavy breath and George pulled his fingers out. My eyes were closed but I could hear the sound of him sucking them clean.

"Did it help?" He chuckled softly. "Did I tire you out?"

I hummed, feeling his lips against mine as he kissed me softly. I kissed back even though my mind was foggy, meaning I couldn't focus properly.

"Good." He whispered, breaking away again. He wrapped his arms around me as he laid back down. I turned onto my side, looking at him. "We have to be up in a few hours. Should try and get some sleep at least."


	71. Chapter 71

It was November first. We had officially been in hiding for three months. We had experienced a wedding in those three months and we had experienced a baby being born. Things were already crazy and we knew they were going to get crazier. Everyone knew that at one point we wouldn't be able to hide anymore. They would find us and we'd have to fight to survive. No one talked about it though. We were all terrified.

"Get away from there, Liz." George shouted. I was walking in a straight line on the edge of a small sand hill that went down to the beach itself. "Come inside. You're gonna get sick."

I turned around, looking at him as he was leaned out of one of the windows, eyes on me.

"I'm just having fun."

"You're wearing shorts and a loose shirt. You'll catch a cold."

"No I wo—" I screamed when I fell back and down the hill, landing in the sand with a gasp leaving my mouth.

"Lizzie!" I heard George shout.

"What happened?!" It came from Charlie who had been spending some time on the other side of the cottage.

George came into view at the top of the hill and made his way down, trying not to fall himself. Then Charlie appeared and he sprinted down more smoothly than his younger brother.

"Ouch that hurt." I muttered and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Merlin you're so stupid." George said as he and Charlie helped me up.

"How'd you manage to fall like that?" Charlie asked, looking up at the top of the hill where I stood before.

"She was being stupid and walked on the edge." George explained, his arm wrapped around my waist while my arm was around his neck.

"Did you jump out of the window?" I asked. "Cause the door is on the other side of the house. You jumped out of the window, didn't you?"

"Well I'm sorry but my wife fell down a hill and I didn't want to take too long in case she was badly injured or... dead."

"Why are you not wearing a coat?" Charlie asked me. "It'a almost winter, not summer."

"Well—"

"She was having fun." George mimicked me.

"I wouldn't have fallen down if you didn't distract me." I pushed him away before climbing my way back up to the cottage. It didn't go very well as I kept slipping in the sand.

"How do you think it's going?" I heard George while Charlie laughed.

"I am getting there!" I yelled out of frustration before I accidentally twisted my ankle and a sharp pain shot through it and I fell back down. "Fuck!"

"Liz for fuck sake!" George cursed and crouched next to me as I sat up and grabbed my ankle, then flinched.

"That was terribly stupid." Charlie said. "I think she sprained her ankle."

"You think?!" I exclaimed. George tried to feel my ankle but I hissed and shoved him in the shoulder. "Don't touch it! It hurts like hell."

"Let's get her inside." Charlie said. "That needs looking at."

George hooked an arm under my knees and wrapped another arm around my back before lifting me up.

How they both managed to walk up the hill really smoothly, confused me. How could Charlie walk up as if it was nothing? How could George walk up the hill with me in his arms and not even fall?

When we got inside of the house, everyone looked as George was carrying me.

"What happened?" Fleur asked as he put me on the dining table.

"Do you wanna tell them or should I?" George asked.

"I slipped."

"Slipped? You fell down the hill, tried to get back up, fell again and your ankle might be sprained or worse.. broken."

"Let me see." Deanne said, pushing George out of the way. She gently grabbed just above my ankle and pulled my shoe off and then the sock.

My ankle was swollen, red and blue. It looked horrible.

"That's sprained." She told me and then gently grabbed the injured part. I hissed and shoved her just like I did with George.

"Why does everyone keep touching it?" I groaned. "Has anyone seen my wand? I need my wand."

"It's over here." Kathy told me from the living-room. She sat with baby Evelyn in her arms, rocking her gently.

"Doesn't matter. I have mine right here." George spoke and stepped forwards while pulling his out. He pointed it at my ankle. "Episkey."

The swelling disappeared and the color faded. The pain went away as well but the area felt very cold which was an effect from using the episkey spell.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

"You've gone mental, haven't you?" George asked as he helped me down from the table.

"Oi! We've been in hiding for three months. Of course I've gone mental."


	72. Chapter 72

"I am so fucking tired." I cursed, pacing back and forth in front of George. "I'm losing my mind. I need to get out. I need to do something."

"And what would you do?" He asked. "Go seek your father? Or Voldemort perhaps? You're not thinking clearly."

"That's the think, George!" I shouted. "I can't think clearly. I can't... I—"

I took a deep breath, stopped pacing and closed my eyes. We knew a thing or two about stuff that happened.

At the start of October, a few days after Kathy gave birth, Ron came to the cottage. He had argued with Harry and Hermione and accused them of being together so he left them and came here. They had been searching for Horcruxes to end Voldemort. We all thought it was terrible thing to just leave them but no one said anything because we knew he felt bad about it. He's still here though.

"I just—"

"What?" He interrupted me. "I know this is hard. I miss the normal too. I miss living in the flat, waking up and going to work. I miss kissing you goodbye when you leave for school and I miss seeing you walk through the door to the shop in the afternoon. I miss being able to walk outside without having to worry about being attacked. You know, Lee sits in the living room all day and broadcasts the situation. He knows when people die and I am terrified that he's gonna tell us that Ginny died or that my parents died. I miss not having to worry about that but we can't change the current situation. We have to wait."

I sighed and walked over to him, placing myself between his parted legs. I ran my hands over his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair.

"We have to wait." I repeated after him, nodding slightly. "Where do you think Sebastian is?"

"Safe." He told me. "He probably went to America or something. Maybe he's with Badger and Benjamin."

I tucked at his hair, making his head tilt back, his eyes meeting mine. His hands went to my hips, pulling me closer.

"We're going to be okay, Lizzie." He told me. "The war will be over soon and we'll go back to living in the flat with Fred walking in on us every other time we have sex."

I laughed softly and George wrapped his arms around my back, his head against my stomach.

"I'm so sorry, my love." I whispered against his hair as I kissed his head.

"Wha—"

He didn't get to finished his sentence before I grabbed the wand in my pocket and apparated myself out of here.

I landed in the forest, exactly where I knew Harry and Hermione were staying. I hated to do it but I had to leave the cottage. I couldn't stay there. I needed to do something.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"If there is a god." I whispered. "Please let me see him again. Don't let me die."

"Lizzie?"

I opened my eyes and saw Hermione stand a few feet away from a tent, looking at me with confusion.

"I'm sorry to come barging like this." I said, approaching her. "I'm getting crazy from being in hiding for several months. I have to do something and Ron mentioned where you were so—"

"Ron?" She asked. "You talked to Ron? Where is he? Why did he leave?!"

"He's at the shell cottage." I told her. "He feels bad but I think he's jealous and he can't quite deal with that emotion."

She nodded slowly and let out a breath. "You're here to... help?"

"Yes. If there's any chance I can kill my father, I'll take it and it seems as you two are the closest."

"Liz?" Harry now emerged from inside of the tent. "You're supposed to be in hiding."

"She's come to help." Hermione told him. "Which is great because we could need it. We've got a Horcrux, though we have no idea how to destroy it."

"What is it?" I asked. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden locket necklace with the Slytherin symbol on it.

"We've tried everything." Hermione told me. "We've blown it up with spells, we've set it on fire... everything."

"And it still hasn't broken." I muttered.

"Hey, what did George say about you leaving?" Harry asked. "He wasn't happy, was he?"

"I don't know. I didn't tell him. I apparated during a hug. I had to focus real hard to not have him travel with me."


	73. Chapter 73

It was December... I think. I had been gone for so long and out here we didn't have any sense of time.

Harry, Hermione and I were in Godric's hollow. We were here to find Horcruxes but also because Harry wanted to see the place he was born.

It was dark and the road was kinda narrow. The streetlights were glimmering above us and Christmas decorations filled the small town. The roofs of the houses and buildings were covered in snow and we were all wearing coats, scarfs, hats and gloves.

"I still think we should have used poly juice potion." Hermione said.

"No." Harry shook his head. "This is where I was born. I'm not returning as someone else."

Harry held out a hand to Hermione who then grabbed my hand and we apparated out of here and landed in front of a pub. Music and laughter came from inside.

"I think it's Christmas eve." Hermione said. "Listen..."

Voices came from the church up ahead and I looked to see a couple walk down the road, hand in hand, laughing while talking.

"Do you think they'd be in there?" Harry asked, motioning towards the graveyard. "My mum and dad?"

"Yeah." I breathed. "I think they would."

We started making our way towards the graveyard. The church looked scary and creepy in the dark with the empty trees around it. It made shivers go down my spine. We entered the graveyard and all three of us walked around in silence.

"Harry. Lizzie."

We looked at Hermione as she stood by a grave.

"Is it—" Harry asked but she shook her head.

"No. But look."

We both approached her and looked down at the grave. Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana.

"Did you know he had a sister?" I asked and both shook their heads.

"No." Harry responded, then turned away and walked off. Hermione and I shared a glance before she turned around and looked at a tombstone.

"Lumos." She muttered and a light appeared at the end of her wand while she crouched by the stone. "Ignotus... Hey gu—"

She stopped talking and I followed her glance to where Harry stood, frozen in front of a tombstone. Hermione stood up straight and we both walked over to him.

James Potter Lily Potter  
Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960  
Died 31 October 1981 Died 31 October 1981

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." He read, cheeks stained with tears.

Hermione moved her wand in a circular motion and Christmas roses appeared in front of the grave.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione. Happy Christmas Lizzie."

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Hermione and I said in unison, making the three of us chuckle lightly.

"Guys." Hermione then said.

"Yes?" Harry asked while I simply hummed.

"Someone is watching us. Over by the church."

She was right. What looked like an elder lady was standing by the church, staring at us. She then turned and walked away.

"C'mon." Harry said, leading the way to follow the lady. We followed her through the dark until we stood in a narrow alley.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I said.

"We look like ordinary muggles." Harry spoke.

"Muggles who have just been laying flowers on your parents' grave." Hermione said. The lady ahead of us, looked at us and held up a hand which caused us to stop.

A group of snatchers passed, luckily not seeing us and then the lady continued.

"Relax." Harry told us. "This is right. I know it."

Moments later we were on a lane with small cozy cottages that had small gardens. Hermione barely gave them a glance as she carefully watched the lady but I looked and it looked like a really cozy place. I'd like to live here someday. If there was a someday.

Suddenly we stood in front of a dark cottage. The garden was overgrown by weeds. The roof was covered in snow and ivy.

"Oh my god, Harry." Hermione muttered.

"This is where they died." Harry said. "This is where he murdered them."

He brought a hand up to grab the locket around his neck and while eyes focused on the cottage, he spoke to the lady. "You're Bathilda, aren't you?"

The woman made her way inside of the house and hesitatingly, we followed. The door was creaking as it moved and my heart was beating as I felt terrified.

"Harry, I'm not sure about this." Hermione said.

"Hermione, she knew Dumbledore." Harry said and looked at her as I studied the quite ruined home. "She might have the sword. Besides, she's barely knee-high to a house elf. I think we can overpower her if it turns ugly."

"There's something odd about her." Hermione said.

"What's that smell?" I asked, scrunching my nose.

"She's gaga, remember?" Harry asked.

Bathilda returned with a box of matches and tried to light a candle but her movements were clumsy, making Harry step forward.

"Here. Let me do that."

"You have a lovely home, Miss Bagshot." I said, trying to be kind even though I was scared out of my mind.

"Miss Bagshot, who is this man?" Harry asked and I looked at him as he stood by a photograph. It were coasted in dust and the figures in the photograph moved like ghosts. "His name. Can you tell me his name?"

Bathilda stared at the photograph and then looked up at Harry without saying a word. Hermione walked over to look at it as well.

"This is him." Harry said. "The one I saw in Gregorovitch's wand shop. The thief. Miss Bagshot, who is he?"

Bathilda looked at him and then nodded towards the stairs.

"She wants us to go upstairs." Harry said. Hermione and I stepped towards the staircase but Bathilda shook her head and pointed at Harry. "She wants me to go upstairs. Alone."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's all right." Harry told us. "You stay here."

"Harry—" Hermione sighed. Harry held up his hand to silence her before he followed Bathilda upstairs.

"I don't like this." I told Hermione who shook her head in agreement.

"Neither do I."


	74. Chapter 74

Bathilda had turned into a snake and attacked Harry. We heard the struggling and had run up to help him. We ended up fighting her and then apparated out of there and back to the tent. It had been days since that... I think. I have no idea if it's been days or if it's been a week. I have no idea if we were still in 1997 or if we had entered a new year.

I was sitting in the tent while Harry and Hermione sat outside by some trees. I was on one of the benches, eyes closed as I thought about George. What he must be going through. I hated that I had to leave him like that and I didn't except him to understand but I just needed to do something.

Hermione entered the tent and smiled softly at me as she sat down opposite of me. "Something wrong?"

"The real question is whether something is right." I said, causing her to chuckle. "I'm just thinking. I left George in such an idiotic way. He didn't except it and I'm scared he's losing his mind with worry."

"Maybe you should get back." She said. "They know where Harry and I are but as far as they know, you could be death."

"I can't go back." I said. "I need my chance at seeing my father. I need answers and I need him to pay for what he did to my mother."

"Anger isn't healthy, y'know. This lust for revenge is what might kill you in the end." She told me. "I really think you should consider going back. You're safe at the shell cottage. Here, you aren't."

Suddenly someone happened outside. I couldn't explain the noise, other than it was loud. Hermione and I exchanged a glance before both making our way out.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. Actually... more than fine." Harry said and stepped aside, revealing Ron who stared straight at Hermione.

"Hey." He breathed. She huffed and approached him before she started punching him.

"You— complete— arse— Ronald— Weasley! You crawl back here after weeks and you say; hey?"

She then turned to Harry. "Where's my wand? Harry, where's my wand!"

"I-I don't have it, I don't have it." He spoke as he backed up toward a tree.

"Harry Potter, you give me my wand!"

"How come he's got your wand?" Ron asked.

"Never mind why he's got my wand!" Hermione exclaimed, then looked at the sword in his hand. "What's that? You destroyed it?"

I frowned in confusion but then saw the broken locket on the ground.

"And exactly how is it that you have the sword of Gryffindor if I may ask?"

"It's a long story." Harry explained.

"Don't think this changes anything." Hermione told Ron.

"No, of course not. I only destroyed a bloody freaking Horcrux. Why would that change anything? Do you know what it was like for me to hear those words coming from you? To see you doing those things—"

"See me doing what things?" Hermione asked when Ron had stopped talking. "What happened out there?"

"It's a long story." Harry said again.

"Look, I wanted to come back the minute I'd left. I just... didn't know how to find you."

"Exactly how did you find us?" Harry asked and Ron pulled a Deluminator out of his pocket.

"With this." He said. "It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know exactly how it works, but Christmas morning I— I was sleeping— in this little pub— I'd given some snatchers the slip the night before, me being a blood-traitor and all— anyway, I was sleeping when I heard it..."

"It?" Harry questioned.

"A voice." Ron said and turned to Hermione. "Your voice, Hermione. Coming out of this."

"And what may I ask did I say?"

"My name. Just my name. Like a whisper." He said. "So I took this and clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew."

"Knew what?" Harry asked.

"Just knew. On account of Hermione'a voice. And sure enough, it floated towards me, the ball of light, right to my chest and then— went straight through— right here." He touched a point close to his heart. "I could feel it inside me. It was warm, like the first sip of a good cup of tea. And I knew it would take me where I needed to go. So I disapparated and came out on this hillside. It was dark. I didn't have any idea where I was. I just had to hope one of you would show yourselves in the end. And you did."

Then Ron looked at me. "So this is where you've been hiding for nearly two months. Have you got any idea how worried everyone are? Especially George. He's a bloody mess and has barely touched food since you left."

"What?" I frowned. "He can't just stop eating—"

"You're his wife." He interrupted me. "You've already been through hell and he doesn't like you being out of hiding without knowing where you are. He has no appetite because he can't know whether you are dead or not. You need to go back and you need to show him you are okay."

"Ron—"

"I'm not playing around, Lizzie. That's my brother and you are hurting him."

"And that is not my intention!" I snapped. "I will send him a letter and I will let him know I am okay but I cannot go back. I am going to find my father and you can't stop me. I'm a grown woman who is capable of making my own decisions. I love your brother and the last thing I want is for him to starve himself but this... I can't keep living in hiding and not doing anything about the situation."


	75. Chapter 75

I wrote a letter and apparated back to the cottage in the middle of the night. I slid it through the crack under the door and then went back.

Now we were walking. We were walking along this path, trying to get to the Lovegood household.

Ron and I were walking together while Harry and Hermione walked a few feet behind us, being really slow about it.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked me, shooting me a glance.

"You know why."

"But is it worth it? Sure, you might get to kill your father but George is going to hate you for leaving. He probably already does."

"My father almost killed him." I said. Ron's head snapped to the side to look at me. "The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. My father was in the middle of saying the killing curse. If I had been just a few seconds late to disarm him and disapparate us, George would be dead and my father would have killed another person I love. I need to stop him."

Ron sighed and turned his head to look ahead of where we were walking. "I get that. You want to protect him and make sure he doesn't do what he did to your mum but while you are trying to protect him, you're actually ruining him. He thinks you're dead."

"Not anymore. I wrote a letter."

A house came into view. It looked kinda weird, like a black cylinder in the sky.

"Luna?" Ron asked.

"Luna." I confirmed. All of us stopped to look at the house for a moment before approaching it.

"Keep off the dirigible plumbs." Ron spoke. Hermione and I both looked at him and he shrugged as he pointed to a sign that said exactly what he just spoke.

Then the door to the house flung open and a man with long white hair appeared. No, not Lucius Malfoy.

"What is it?" He asked. "Who are you? What do you want—"

"Hello Mr Lovegood." Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter. We met a few months back? Would it be okay if we came in? It won't take long, sir. I promise."

Mr Lovegood stepped aside and the four of us walked inside. It was filled with QUIBBLERS. They were from the past, some probably far back.

Muggle murders rise.

Dozens die as death eaters attack.

Harry in hiding.

Where is the chosen one?

You-Know-Who claims another victim: Quidditch World Cup cancelled amid death threats.

"Excuse me." Lovegood said as he made his way past us. "So. What brings you here Mr Potter?"

"Well, sir, we need some help."

"Ah... help." Lovegood turned towards us. "I see. Yes, well, the thing is, helping Harry Potter, rather dangerous these days."

The four of us exchanged glances.

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone it's their first duty to help Harry?" Ron asked.

"I have expressed that view, yes. In the past. Would you excuse me one moment? I shall return shortly and, um, try to help you..."

He hurried out of the room, leaving us here.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"He's mental." Ron replied. "Lets face it. Luna's always good value, but she's nutty as squirrel poo."

That's when Hermione gasped and we followed her finger that pointed at the huge spiral horn on the wall. "Do you see that?"

"Well, yeah of course." Ron said and approached it. "It's massive, isn't it?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't go near it!"

Ron froze and looked at her.

"It's an Erumpent horn. It's a Class B Tradeable Material."

Ron and Harty exchanged a glance before they looked at her.

"Yeah, alright." Ron nodded slowly as Lovegood returned with a tray, rattling with cups. "May I offer you all an infusion of Gurdyroots? We make it ourselves."

"Where is Luna, sir?" I asked.

"Luna?" he questioned. "Oh, um, she'll be along. Now, how can I help you Mr Potter?"

We all sat down in the living room.

"Well, sir." Harry started. "It's about something you were wearing around your neck at the wedding. A symbol..."

"You mean this?" Mr Lovegood asked as he pulled a necklace out from under his shirt.

"Yes! Exactly." Harry told him. "What we wondered, sir, is, well, what is it?"

"What is it? Well it's the sign of the deathly hallows, of course."

"The what?" Ron and I asked in unison.

"The deathly hallows. I assume you're all familiar with 'The tale of the three brothers'"

"Yes." Hermione said while the rest of us didn't. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled it out. "It's in here."

"Well, there's no real reason to go on unless one is familiar with the tale." Lovegood said. "Why don't you read it aloud, Miss..."

"Granger." Hermione said. "Well... alright."

She opened the book.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight–"

"Midnight." Ron interrupted. "Mum always says midnight."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Twilight's fine. Better... actually."

"In time..." Hermione continued. "The brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death and he felt cheated, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He granted each brother a wish for their cleverness. The oldest, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned one from an elder tree on the banks of the river. The second brother, who was an arrogant man, asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death plucked a stone from the river. Finally Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would make him disappear. And so it was that Death handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Death then stepped aside and the brothers went their separate ways... The first brother traveled to a distant village where, with Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarrelled. Proceeding to an Inn, he bragged of his invincibility. But that very night... another wizard crept upon him as he lay sleeping. He took the Elder Wand... and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own... Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his home, where he took out the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold, for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother... As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he had attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals..."

She finished reading and I noticed that Mr Lovegood was staring out of the window. The sun had almost completely gone down, meaning it was getting late.

"Well, there you are." he said. "Those are the deathly hallows."

"Sorry." Harry breathed. "I still don't really understand."

Lovegood turned and grabbed some parchment and a quill, laying it down on the table. He drew a straight vertical line. "The elder wand...."

Then he added a circle on top of the line. "The Resurrection Stone..."

Lastly he enclosed the both of them in a triangle. "The Cloak of Invisibility. Together... they make the Deathly Hallows. Together... they make one master of Death."

"Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" Hermione asked before turning to look at the three of us. "That was the name on the grave with the mark on it in Godric's Hollow. Ignotus Peverell."

"Ignotus and his brothers Cadmus and Antioch are thought to be the original owners of the Hallows and therefore the inspiration for the story." Lovegood explained. "Ah, but your tea's grown cold. Excuse me, I'll be right back."


	76. Chapter 76

When Lovegood returned, the four of us stood.

"Mr Lovegood. Thank you sir–" Hermione was interrupted by Ron.

"You forgot the water."

"The water?" Lovegood asked.

"For the tea."

"Did, didn't I? How silly of me." he responded.

"No matter, sir." I offered a small smile. "We really ought to be go–"

"No you mustn't!" Loved exclaimed, making us jump a bit.

"Sir?" Harry questioned.

"You're my only hope. They were angry, you see, about what I'd been writing, so they took her. They took my Luna..." he said, eyes landing on Harry, then at me. "But it's really you two they want."

"Who took her, sir?" Harry asked.

Please don't say my father...

Please don't say my father...

Please don't say my fa–

"Your father." Lovegood said, looking at me. 

Fuck.

Something came from outside. It sounded like thunder. Broomsticks appeared on the sky with figures sitting on them. They were headed straight for the house. They casted spells and luckily we weren't hit as we fell to the floor to avoid them. The printing press in the room exploded and quibblers started raining around us. Lovegood hurried to the window, waving his arms.

"Stop! I've got them–"

He was interrupted when he was hit with a stunning spell, being blasted through the room. The chain around his neck flew off and landed by Harry's feet. When Lovegood got to his senses, he sprinted out of the door.

"Guys!" Hermione called. I was closest to her and hurried over to her by crawling on my knees. I grabbed her hand while Harry grabbed her other one and Ron grabbed Harry's hand.

Another spell was shot into the house, hit the tea pot that then flew across the room and came in contact with the Erumpent Horn. An explosion happened but we apparated out of there at the same time and didn't get hurt, luckily.

We landed near riverbank and it was even quieter in the forest.

"That treacherous old bleeder!" Ron exclaimed. "Is there no one we can trust!"

"They've kidnapped Luna because he supported me. He was just desperate." Harry said.

Ron didn't say anything and then he spat while studying the river that laid in the distance. "I'll do the enchantments."

The pulled out his wand and went to do them when I noticed something and stopped him by grabbing his wrist. They all followed my look to the branches of the trees where snatchers were hiding. Suddenly they jumped down. One of them were Scabior, someone who had been there when I was kidnapped last and someone I saw regularly when I was a child. He was my father's best friend but disappeared when my dad died.

He walked up close to me while three others approached Harry, Ron and Hermione. I stood frozen, back straightened as I tried to act like I wasn't completely terrified. He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and cupped one side of my jaw. "Hello beautiful... your father misses you."

Then as if we had been secretly communicating, the four of us ran. We didn't just run, we sprinted. I heard the evil laugh of Scabior before the four snatchers started hunting us. I pulled my wand and shot spells behind me, trying to hit Scabior who specifically ran after me but due to the fact that I didn't have time to concentrate, they didn't hit him. Harry was being chased by a snatcher in the trees and Ron kept tripping but got up every time and continued. Suddenly we all came running towards each other while having run each out ways and it looked like we had all outrun the snatcher that was behind us.

Hermione was quick to strip Harry of his glasses and cast a spell on him that made his face swell up so that he couldn't be identified.

"They exist." Harry said suddenly. "The hallows. But he only wants the one, the last one. That's what he's been looking for."

"What're you saying?" Hermione asked.

"He knows where it is, You-Know-Who. He'll have it by the end of the night. He's found the Elder Wand."

We stared at him in disbelief as figures appeared from the trees. Fuck! They found us again. One of them shoved Ron to the ground and Scabior first striped me from my wand, then Harry and then Hermione. "Don't touch her!"

Greyback punched him in the jaw and I yelped in surprise, my hands going up to cover my mouth as I stepped back, hitting a body. I turned around and a snatcher stared right at me. I stepped away from him, hand dropping from my mouth.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled.

"Your boyfriend'll get worse than that if he doesn't behave, lovely." Scabior said. He lifted his wand to her face as it had a light at the end. Then he turned to Harry. "What happened to you, ugly? What's your name?"

"Dudley. Vernon Dudley."

"Check the list!" Scabior ordered the snatcher behind me, then he turned to Ron. "And you, ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike."

"Like 'ell you all. We know skinny Stan. Try again."

"Weasley." Ron sighed. "Barney Weasley."

"Weasley, eh?" Scabior smirked. "Wouldn't be related that blood traitor Arthur Weasley, would you?"

"Piss off!" I exclaimed. "Arthur Weasley is ten time the wizard you are!"

Scabior turned to me and he laughed. He simply just laughed. "Dear, dear Elizabeth Blossom."

"It's Weasley now."

"Ah, that's right!" he pointed at me. "You married George Weasley. How's that going by the way? I've heard loads about him from your father. You know, he's been watching you. Well, that was before the wedding, before he almost murdered your husband in front of your eyes. Maybe we should look for him and..."

I yanked forward but the snatcher behind me, grabbed my arms and held me back. "Don't you dare fucking touch him!"

He eyed me for a moment, then turned to Hermione. "How 'bout you, lovely? What do they call you?"

"Penelope Clearwater." Hermione said. "Half-blood."

He walked over to her, grabbed her hair and lifted it to smell it. "You smell like vanilla, Penelope. I think you're going to be my favourite. Well, except from Elizabeth of course. I've known her since she was born. I held her and I changed her diapers."

He looked at me again. "Betsy. How's your mother?"

He laughed again and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to not go absolutely mental on him. Just breathe Lizzie, just breathe.


	77. Chapter 77

We were being violently guided down the hallways of the Malfoy Manor. Scabior had a firm grip on my arm. I didn't remember him from when I was a child but just like my father, I had heard stories about him and their friendship.

We were being guided into a room where multiple people were. Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, some snatchers and... my father.

While Harry was being forced on his knees in front of Bellatrix, the three of us was held in place. Snatcher was still the one holding my arm, making sure I didn't go anywhere. Bellatrix eyed Harry, trying to identity him before turning to Narcissa. "Get Draco."

"Why Draco?" Lucius asked while Narcissa left the room.

"Just sit back and watch, Lucius." Bellatrix said. "Hm? Pour yourself another glass of wine"

Her eyes landed on me. A smile spread across her face before she looked at my father and then back to me. "This must be your daughter. Looks exactly like you."

"I'm not his daughter." I spat.

"Feisty." Bellatrix laughed. "She is definitely your daughter, Jonathan."

My father hummed softly as he walked over, hands staying behind his back. He was wearing a suit. He never wore a suit on any of the photographs I saw of him. "I'm going to give you one last chance, Bessie."

"No."

"No?"

"I will not become a death eater." I said. "You seriously think I'd ever agree to that? You kidnapped me, made me watch as you beat up my older brother. You killed my mother, searched the house for my younger brother so you could kill him too. You showed up at the flat where I live with my husband and you invaded my dream to threaten him. Then you crashed my husband's brother's wedding and you nearly killed my husband. I would rather die than joining you."

"That can be arranged." Bellatrix said before she looked at Scabior. "Where did you find them?"

"In the north forest."

Bellatrix nodded and eyed the scarf around his neck. He had taken it from Hermione.

"Lovely scar, Scabior. Though I'm not sure it's your colour."

"It's not mine."

"You don't say..." Bellatrix spoke and followed Scabior's eyes to Hermione. "Fancy her, do you Scabior? Can't say I blame you. Maybe we'll work out a little reward for you, hm? This is, assuming all is as it appears."

Then, Narcissa and Draco entered the room. I knew Draco was a horrible person. All the years at Hogwarts where he insulted me or George and his family. I never expected him to be a death eater.

"Ah, Draco." Bellatrix said. "Come here, darling."

Draco walked over to her and she turned him towards Harry who was on his knees. "My friends here say they've got Harry Potter. Seeing as he's an old school chum of yours, I thought you could confirm the fact for us."

Draco stared down at Harry. He looked terrified, absolutely terrified.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked.

"I can't... I can't be sure."

Lucius stepped forwards and grabbed onto Draco's neck. "Look close, Draco. If we're the ones who hand Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven. Do you understand–"

"Now." Scabior spoke. "We won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope Mr Malfoy."

"Of course not." Bellatrix spoke. "Narcissa. Tend to your husband."

She then turned to Draco again. "Don't be shy sweetheart. Get up nice and close."

Bellatrix pushed Draco forwards so that he was inches from Harry. Then I realised. There was a reason to why Draco was that terrified. He didn't want to do this. He had no choice with the parents he had, with the childhood he had.

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked.

"What is wrong with his face, Scabior?" Bellatrix asked.

"He came to us that way. I reckon he picked it up in the forest."

"Or ran into a stinging jinx." Bellatrix suggested, eyes landing on Hermione. "Was it you, dearie? Give me her wand. We'll see what the last spell was."

Scabior let go of me to step forwards but at the same time, a sound came from somewhere in the room. My father went to grab my arm instead, making sure I didn't go anywhere and I tried to wriggle out of his grip but it only tightened, his nails digging into my skin.

"What is that?" Bellatrix asked. She pushed past Scabior and Greyback, to find a snatcher with the sword of Gryffindor that had been in Hermione's bag. "Where did you get that?!"

"It was in her bag when we searched her. Reckon it's mine now."

As soon as he finished, Bellatrix stunned him and grabbed the sword herself.

"Are you mad?!" Scabior yelled and in response, she cursed him, forcing him to his knees. "How dare you! Release me, woman!"

"Bellatrix." my father sighed. "There is no need for that."

"Now, now Jonathan. Don't be grumpy." she said before flicking her wand, letting Scabior take control of his own body again. "Go. Go!"

Scabior eyed her but then left the room along with Greyback and the other snatchers. "Wormtail. Put those three in the cellar. I want to have a conversation with this one. Girl to girl."

I was grabbed from my father and along with Harry and Ron, I was being pushed through the manor to the cellar where we were thrown in, the door locked behind us. As soon as the door had closed, Ron threw himself against it while I slid down the wall.

"What are we going to do?!" he shouted. "We can't just leave Hermione alone with her!"

"Ron... Harry?"

Luna stepped into dim light and she then saw me as well. "Elizabeth?"

"Hi." I muttered.

"Luna?" Harry questioned. You look strange, Harry. Mr Ollivander, look who's here. It's Harry Potter."

Ollivander was leaned against the wall in the darkness. He looked sick... weak. Griphook appeared from the darkness. He was here as well.

"Hello sir." Harry greeted Ollivander. He nodded at him and went to reply when Bellatrix voice echoed through the vent.

"I'm going to ask you once again: what else did you and yo ur friends take from my vault!"

"I told you." Hermione responded. "I don't know what you're talking–"

She stopped talking but instead she screamed a heartbreaking scream. I closed my eyes, trying to stay calm. I didn't like it. That scream. They were torturing her.

"We have to do something!" Ron yelled, slamming his fist against the wall.

"There's no way out." Ollivander said. "We've tried everything."

"You're bleeding, Harry." Luna pointed out. Harry reached down and pulled out the piece of glass in his sock. "That's a curious thing to hide in your sock. You were hiding it, weren't you?"

Before Harry could respond, Hermione screamed again. Harry quickly looked at the glass and turned the silver side towards him. "Help us."

Footsteps appeared and Ron pulled out his Deluminator, opening it to turn off all the light in the cellar. The door opened and Wormtail appeared. Ron rushed forwards but stopped when Wormtail threatened him with his wand.

"Let her go!" Ron yelled. "Let her go!"

"Shut it!" Wormtail ordered, then pointed his wand at Griphook. "You. Goblin. Come with me."

He led Griphook out of here and once again, we were left in a locked cellar. Ron turned the lights back on and my eyes landed on Dobby who had appeared.

"Dobby?" Harry asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter, of course."

"Do you mean to say you can apparate in and out of here? And take us with you?" Harry asked.

"Of course. I'm an elf."

"Works for me." Ron spoke.

"Right." breathed Harry. "Dobby, I want you to take Luna, Mr Ollivander and Elizabeth to–"

I frowned at the mention of my name and watched as Harry looked to Ron so he could decide on a place.

"Shell cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth." Ron said. "Trust me."

"Shell cottage?" I asked. "I'm not going back there right now–"

"Yes you are!" Ron snapped. "I ran away from my issues too and that was a terrible idea."

"I didn't run from my issues." I said. "I left because I–"

"Couldn't handle being in hiding anymore?" he asked. "You were still in hiding, Lizzie but if you had stayed at the cottage, you wouldn't be here right now while my brother is scared to death and you wouldn't be bleeding from your head."

I lifted a hand to my forehead and when I looked at my hand, it was bloody. Shit. That must've been from when Scabior had pushed me to the ground outside of the manor. My head had come in contact with a rock and it hurt like hell. I had completely forgot the warm feeling I got from it because I was bleeding.

"You're going with." Ron told me. "You need to get back to your husband. My brother."


	78. Chapter 78

We landed near the water on the other side of the forest that was near the cottage. I told Luna, Ollivander and Dobby to go ahead, that I wanted to stay for a moment and gather my thoughts. I didn't get to kill him. I didn't get the chance to kill my father.

I sat down on the ground, knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees. Then I cried. I cried because of everything that had happened. Cried because of the war, cried because I missed my mum, cried because I lost my baby, cried because my father should've been dead. I wish he had been dead. That would be better than this.

For the first time in a while, I felt the pain. The emotional pain. I had been frustrated before, I had felt angry but this time was different. I actually felt it. All the pain I had experienced. It all came pouring down over me.

Everything was a mess. This war was probably far from over and I had lost my mother and my baby. I hadn't seen my stepdad or either of my brothers for so long. I missed them and I missed my normal life. I even missed Auror training.

"Lizzie?"

The sound of George's voice made my crying stop immediately. His voice distracted me. I looked at him from over my shoulder, then pulled myself to my feet. He looked so handsome. His hair had grown out a little, though it had been maintained.

"I'm sorry." I said as the tears started falling again. "I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have left but I was going crazy and I still am. I hate what is happening to this world. I hate that my father– don't be angry with me."

"I'm not." he said, hurrying over to me. He cupped my face to look at me, his eyes scanning my forehead which was stained with blood. He then wrapped both arms around me and hugged me tightly, my head resting against his chest while my arms went around his back. "I'm just happy you're okay."

He brushed some hair out of my face to look down at me and rested a hand on the side of my neck. "You're safe now."

I tilted my head back to look at him, my brown eyes meeting his. "What month is it?"

He frowned slightly, brushing his thumb past my bottom lip as he watched my face. "You don't know what month it is?"

"No."

"It's March twenty-seventh." he told me.

March? I had been gone for four months, almost five.

"You're bleeding." he said, eyes flicking to the wound by my hairline again. "What happened."

"Uh..."

I raised a hand to my forehead but flinched when I accidentally touched directly on it. "Scabior pushed me. I fell on a rock."

"Scabior? The death eater?"

"Yeah." I breathed. "We uh... we visited Mr Lovegood but he tried to stall us so that he could hand over Harry and I. We escaped but then the snatchers found out and brought us to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione was being tortured, is being tortured. I don't know... Ron and Harry are there right now."

"Shit." he muttered. "Alright well we gotta get you inside. You probably haven't had a proper meal in months. We'll talk about your skills of running away later."

When we got inside, I instantly regretted ever leaving. The cottage was full of coziness and everyone went quiet when they saw me. They never got an explanation. I just left. Kathleen and Deanne were sitting on the sofa and Kathy had her daughter on the lap. She looked a lot older since she was almost six months old now.

Bill was the first one to pull me into a hug. He told me how glad he was to see me alive. Then there was Charlie, loving to tell me how stupid I was. After I got to say hi to everyone and even get a laugh from Evelyn, I made my way upstairs to find Fred. He hadn't been downstairs, he was in one of the rooms, on his back on the bed, reading a book.

"Hi."

Fred flinched at the sound of my voice and dropped the book on his face. He sat up so quickly that he accidentally threw it across the room, his eyes focused on me. "What in the actual world..."

He got up as from the bed and approached, eyeing me carefully. When he stood in front of me, he slowly extended his finger and poked me in the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking to see you're real." he muttered, then pulled me in for a hug. "You scared the shit out of us. Don't ever do that again!"


	79. Chapter 79

Dobby died...

Apparently Bellatrix had thrown a poisoned dagger. It was dark magic and there was nothing could be done as it was already sitting in his chest. He got a proper burial just up on a small hill behind the cottage. Luna moved on, she went back to Hogwarts even though it's not the same after Dumbledore died.

It had been a few days and if you looked at me, you wouldn't even know I had been living in the woods for five months, showering in the river and getting my food from the nature. Kathleen cut my hair. She cut Ron's hair as well. He, Harry and Hermione had come back after Dobby had gone to rescue them. Griphook came back as well. Bellatrix had carved 'Mudblood' into Hermione's arm so that had been cleaned by Fleur.

The trio's next plan was to break into Gringott and they had set a date and everything. It was going to happen on May first which was in about a month. We entered April tomorrow and the twins turned twenty.

I was currently standing outside, watching the sea with my arms crossed over my chest, feeling the wind in my hair. I wasn't going to leave again. I had realised just how stupid I was for doing it and I realised that I hadn't been doing it for the reason I thought. It was something I tricked myself into thinking, someone to cover up the real reason and it's pathetic.

"What are you doing out here?" Fred asked from behind me. I shrugged and he stepped up next to me, eyes focused on me. "Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know." I said. "Haven't been able to see doctor Oakwood for a while. I can't really talk to anyone."

"That's not true. You've got me. You've got George... Kathy. We all would want to listen if something is bothering you."

"I'm just..."

"Yes?"

"When we were younger, I was jealous of your family. I spent every single holiday at the Burrow because I wanted what your family had and I loved that your mum took me in and treated me like I was her own. At home it was always so boring. Mum was in bed, sleeping 'till noon and when she did decide to get out of bed, she spent every single minute drawing in the living room. She never had time for me. Badger was cooking Christmas dinner and Benjamin was so little. So already in our second year, I said yes to the invitation and since then, I've spent most holidays at your home." I said, glancing at Fred as he was carefully listening. "I was a child, Fred. I was supposed to have fun and have a mother who wanted to spend time with me but she was depressed so I don't blame her. It was all his fault. I thought he was dead. I looked up to him. I wanted to be like him, Fred and he... he was not at all what I had wanted my father to be like. The thing is... I hate him but not because he's a murderer and a death eater. Because he left. He faked his death and let us belief he was the one we had buried. I was two years old and I didn't just lose my father, I lost my mother too. She didn't even get better until I was like... fifteen."

"You've had a rough childhood." Fred nodded. "But you got through it and even though you had the childhood you had, you turned out to be an amazing girl... or woman."

"Thank you." I muttered, wrapping my arm around his waist as he wrapped his around my shoulders. "But I'm not. I'm the same."

"What do you mean; you're the same?"

"My dad left and that's exactly what I do when things get hard. I push people away and I leave. As a child I left my family behind because it was hard to be home during the holidays and in November I left you guys because it was hard to be here. I'm exactly like him."

"I don't want to hear that." he told me. "You are nothing like your father. Sure, you left. But you came back and you regretted it."

"Doesn't mean I deserve to be forgiven."

"But you are forgiven, right? No one blames you, Liz." he said. "We all care about you a lot and we know what you are going through is tough. From losing your mother to losing your child. Even this whole thing with your father."

"I don't want to kill him." I blurted, causing Fred to look at me. "I didn't leave so I could kill him. I wanted... I guess I wanted to see him, my father. I wanted answers, to know why he chose this life over his own children. Why he resented us so much."

I tried to calm myself down as I felt the anger start to boil. I stepped away from Fred and shook my hands while taking a deep breath. "What kinda person fakes his own death to get away from his family?"

"A terrible person."

"A terrible person." I repeated as a lump formed in my throat and tears spilled from my eyes. "That memory I have of him. The night before we were told he died. It hurts so much to think back to that now when I know... he knew what was going to happen and he sat there and acted like a loving father to me. He knew he was going to leave! How could he do that?! I wrote a fucking poem on Father's Day that I memorised. Heck I even still remember it and he.. he didn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve that."

"You're right." Fred told me. "He doesn't deserve that and you... you deserved and still do deserve so much better, but you have a family. We're your family and we will always be here. We're not going anything."


	80. Chapter 80

I woke up to a gasp next to me. First I was confused but when I realised what was happening, I was quickly holding George's face in my hand, shushing him and telling him it was okay, trying to calm him down. His eyes were wide and scared and it was obvious that he had had a nightmare.

He slowly calmed down and let himself melt under my touch. His eyes closed and I held him close against my chest. I knew exactly how he was feeling. I used to have nightmares as well. I hadn't had one in a while.

"I'm so sorry, my love." I whispered. "You'll be alright. It was just a bad dream."

I ran my hand through his hair repeatedly because I knew it comforted him. I hated seeing him like this and while I knew how he felt right now, I also knew how he felt whenever he'd see me have a nightmare. It was horrible. I didn't want to see him in pain.

"You were dead." he whispered. "You were just laying there. It looked like you were sleeping but you were dead."

He looked up at me. "After you got kidnapped, nearly two years ago, I can't be away from you for longer periods of time before I start to worry so when you..."

He closed his eyes, then hid his face in the crook of my neck. "When you left, I spent every day worrying. Even after you dropped off the letter. You can't just do that, Liz. We are married. You can't just leave."

He moved away from me, sitting up straight while a sigh left his lips. He ran a hand through his hair and all I did was watch him.

"If it meant that much to you, I would've come with you." he said. "You should have told me directly that you were planning on leaving. I would have come. I would never hold you back if I knew it hurt you. You should know that."

"I'm sorry–"

"Are you?" he looked at me. "Cause I don't think you are. I told you I wasn't angry and I tried to believe it myself but the truth it... how can I not when my wife left me for almost five months because she couldn't handle being in hiding anymore? We are all fucking tired, Elizabeth."

"I know–"

"Then why did you leave?"

"You wanna talk about this now? It's three at night."

"We're already talking so why not really throw our feelings out there, huh? Isn't that what keeps a relationship healthy? To talk about things?"

"And we can talk about them in the morning. We–"

"What? Need sleep? I'm not going back to sleep after seeing you dead in them." he told me and got up. He grabbed a shirt from the side table, the one he wore yesterday and pulled it over his head before walking towards the door.

"George, where're you going?"

"Outside." he told me, putting on his shoes before grabbing his jacket. "To get some fresh air."

The door closed behind him and with a sigh, I followed him. I got in a pair of sweatpants and followed him outside. He stood by the wall of the house, hands in pockets while staring into the darkness.

"I don't know what to do." I said. "To make it up to you."

"You can't do anything. You left for five months and now you're back." He said. "I just wish you would have at least told me."

"You're right." I nodded. "I should have told you. I just— I'm going crazy, George. I needed to find him and get some answers, why he killed my mum. Why he hated us so much, why he hates us so much. I don't understand how he could go from being a loving husband and father to wanting to kill his wife and hurt his children, how he tried to kill my husband... you. Then I came back here and I realized that leaving had been a mistake. I realized that I did exactly what my father did. I left."

"You did indeed."

"And I'm sorry." I said, taking a step closer to him so that I stood right next to him. "We're a team and I was being selfish."

"You were."

I grabbed his hand but he quickly pulled away from me, eyes landing on me. "You can't charm your way back."

"I'm not trying to—"

"I have been acting like everything was fine for days!" He raised his voice at me. "But the truth is, leaving for five months, broke me, Elizabeth."

"Please don't call me that." I whispered. I hated when he called me by my real name. It meant he was pissed and I hated when he was angry with me.

"That nightmare I had, that's because of you. You sent me one letter but after that I had no idea if you were safe or not. You could've been killed the very next day for all that I knew. I had no fucking idea if I had become a widower or if I still had my wife! I started having nightmares about you death because I was so worried and they all kept telling me it was fine, that you would be okay but how could they know? You could be dead and laying in a ditch somewhere!"


	81. Chapter 81

"Please, George." I said, reaching out for him but he stepped away again. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did!" He yelled. "Did you even think of the damage you could do by leaving?!"

"Yes! Ron told me but I—"

"Ron told you?" He scoffed. "Told you what exactly?"

"That you didn't eat, that you thought I was dead."

"And you still stayed away?!" He was now yelling even louder than before. "My brother told me how I was doing and you didn't think of coming back to check on me? You just left a letter and then you went back to hunt fucking Horcruxes with them?!"

"Please." I was now crying. Not of self-pity but because I loved him and I hated that I had hurt him. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" He yelled. "If it was the other way around, I would have come back! No, I wouldn't even have left because I would want to be with you! I wouldn't want to be anywhere but by your side!"

"Don't you think it was hard?!" I yelled back. "I wanted to come back, I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay because I fucking hate to see you in pain but I needed to do something! I needed to get out there and fight to win this war, yet I regret leaving and I have told you so many times!"

"How does it make a difference?! Your regret doesn't turn back time! It doesn't give us those months back! You stole those months from the both of us! Months we could have spent together but instead those months were spent apart, you were probably doing fine while I was waking up alone from nightmares every night. Where I spent every single day worrying if you were dead or alive!"

I looked down and closed my eyes, sobbing. A hand went through my hair before I looked at him, shaking my head. "I don't— I don't know what to do."

"Yeah. I don't know either." He scoffed, looking away from me. "You know what hurts the most?"

"What?" I let my arms drop by my sides in defeat.

"That this came from you. That you were the one to leave. I've known you for so many years and I never though you would want to hurt me on purpose."

I frowned and wiped my cheeks with the sleeves of my jacket. "On purpose? I would never—"

"You knew I wasn't doing good." He told me. "You said it yourself. Ron told you. You then deciding to stay away still, is hurting me and that was on purpose."

"George." I cried when he walked away towards the forest. "George!"

"What?!" He screamed through the darkness, turning around so quickly that it actually scared me a bit.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here. I just need to be somewhere you're not." He told me. "And you... you should leave. Go back to the flat and live there, seeing as you love danger so much."

"I get that you're mad, but—"

"No! Leave. I don't want you here anymore. I don't even want you. I thought you cared about me, that you loved me but if you did, you would have come back as soon as you heard how badly I needed you. I'm done."

I let out a breath, shaking my head furiously. "N-No. Done? What do you— George what do you—"

"It means that as soon as it is safe to go walk around in public, we are getting a divorce." He said. It felt as if someone punched me on the gut and all the air left my lungs. As he turned back around, a cry left my lips and my knees gave in as I fell and they hit the sand.

My throat was tightening, I couldn't breath and when I tried to speak, no words came from my mouth. I watched as he walked into the dark forest. He was going to leave me. I had lost him. He was...

"What's going on?" It came from the cottage. "Liz why are you on the ground? Where's George? You woke up everyone with the yelling and shouting."

Fred came over to me and hooked an arm around my waist, helping me to stand.

"He's leaving me." I muttered.

"What?"

"George wants a divorce. He's le- he's leaving me."


	82. Chapter 82

"You're not leaving."

"I'm not leaving."

"You do not run."

"I do not run."

"You face your problems."

"I face my— Kathy, what's this supposed to be good for?" I asked, plumping onto the bed where Evelyn laid on her back, playing with a rattle.

"You said you wanted to do better." She told me. "You need to believe it yourself. You need to believe that you aren't a runner. This time you're staying."

"He's leaving me." I sighed, running both hands over my face.

"No he's not. He's just angry right now." She said. "He can't leave you. You two are George and Lizzie. Lizzie and George. Everyone at school wanted someone the way you had each other. George will calm down, you can have a civilized conversation where you apologize again for leaving while he apologize for threatening to divorce you."

"He has nothing to apologize for." I said. "Everything he said was true."

I let out a sigh. "It's his birthday. I can't even spend it with him because he won't talk to me."

"Listen." She told me. "George is angry. That's all. I promise you, he does not want a divorce. It's George we're talking about. The same person who snuck you out of the Yule ball because he just wanted to be alone with you. The same George who trusted you so much that when Krum or that Slytherin guy looked at you, he never once doubted you and your loyalty towards him."

I closed my eyes for a moment before looking at little Evelyn. Giggles came from her mouth as she kicked her feet into the air, biting down on the rattle.

"I'm just exhausted, Kathy." I said. "I wish I could take it back."

"But you can't." She told me. "What's important is that you're here now."

I hummed in response.

"Well, I gotta try and put this one down." She said and picked up Evelyn. "She's so hard to get to sleep."

"I should probably go to sleep as well." I said. "Wish me luck."

"Oh, you need all the luck in the world. Sleeping next to your husband who threatened with divorce. Yikes."

"Thanks." I narrowed my eyes at her, making my way towards the door. "Goodnight Kathy, night Eve."

I walked out and down the dark staircase where I passed Lee. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Liz." He responded. In the living room, George was making the bed and my heart broke when I saw he had made my side of the sofa. It was neat which was the way he always did it. The pillow was placed the way he knew I had to have it.

He glanced at me as I approached the sofa but he didn't say anything.

"Thank you." I said, motioning towards my side while he was still making his.

He didn't respond.

"Happy birthday." I said. My voice was kinda quiet and I sounded weak but I just wanted to hear his voice. I wanted him to talk to me. Anything. Even if he was yelling, even if he told me hated me. I just wanted him to say something to me. "There's this one memory of you that I can't ever forget."

I knew this was a long shot. Talking about our memories. I just needed to try everything to get him to talk to me.

"Your seventeenth birthday." I spoke. "That was three years ago. It feels like a lifetime ago, yet it feels like it's only been a few days. You were being so annoying but in a good way. You kept teasing me, joking around with me and when I confronted you, your said your were allowed to because it was your birthday. You had that cheeky smile on your lips. The playful one. I told you a lot of times to stop smiling at me like that but the truth is... that every time you do smile at me like that, I get weak in my knees."

His actions had stopped. He was holding his pillows in his hands, looking down at it as he was obviously listening. But when I was no longer talking, he gently threw the pillow on the sofa. I sighed as I climbed over to where he stood on the other side. I straightened up on my knees and placed my hands behind his neck to pull him closer.

"You can't leave me." I whispered and he closed his eyes. "After everything we've been through. Divorce isn't the solution."

He placed his hands on mine and for a moment I felt hopeful but when he removed my hands from his neck, all of that hope died. He looked me in the eyes— a look that could kill. Then he walked away and towards the door to the bathroom.

Fuck...


	83. Chapter 83

April 2nd...

Another day of George not speaking to me. We all sat together and ate. He talked to everyone else but as soon as I said something or asked a question, he got quiet and everyone else did as well due to the amount of awkwardness in the air.

It had come to the point where he was just plainly acting like a child. Though I didn't want to say that to him because I knew he was angry with me and he was hurt. I had hurt him badly and I just had to accept that right now he needed his space.

After breakfast Bill made the dishes wash themselves while everyone went to get ready for another day at the shell cottage.

"Maybe this really is the end." I told Fred and Kathy as we went for a walk together along the beach. Lee was back at the cottage with Evelyn and Deanne was helping Fleur with something.

"What? The end of Gelizabeth?"

"Gelizabeth?" Fred questioned.

"Yes. George and Elizabeth; Gelizabeth. I have also been thinking about Elizaborge but that's not as pretty. I think Gelizabeth Bleasley is perfect."

Fred and I both looked at Kathy as if she had lost her mind which she probably had.

"It's called a ship name." Kathleen explained when she saw our faces. "It's when you put the names together of two people who date. Lee and I are for an example Kee Whordan."

"Whordan?" I asked while Fred broke into a laughter. "Sounds like whore."

"That's was my thoughts!" She exclaimed. "That's why I think it's so brilliant! I've also made one for you Fred. You and Deanne are Ded Reasley."

"You're wicked." Fred threw an arm around her neck. "But in a good way."

Then he threw his other arm around my neck and pulled us both closer to him as we walked. "And Liz, don't you worry. I know my brother. He'll calm down in a day or two and you'll be back to having sex on the sofa."

"Why does everything always have to turn back to sex when you're talking?" Kathleen asked.

"We haven't even had sex on the sofa." I said. Kinda true. He fingered me but we didn't have sex and that was last year. "I actually don't want to talk about our sex life, seeing as there isn't one and soon, our life together won't even exist."

"Oi! What is it we keep telling you?" Kathy asked. "He's just—"

"Angry, I know." I rolled my eyes and looked out at the sea. "But I just... I don't know. I'm scared that he's not just angry. That this really is the end. That when the war is over, he's going to divorce me."

"Okay, listen to me." Fred said. "This is what you're going to do. When you see him later, you're just gonna go straight up to him and kiss him. Doesn't matter if he wants it, doesn't matter if... no, you're not gonna do that. It doesn't sound legal. Here's what you're going to do—"

I groaned loudly while Kathy simply laughed.

"Hug him." Fred told me. "He's irresistible to your hugs. That's another reason why I know he won't divorce you. He can't spend the rest of his life without a Lizzie hug. He's said that himself."

"No he hasn't."

"He most certainly have." He said, making me look up at him. "Our seventh year. He told me that hugging you made him feel special, that he wishes it never stops because he can't live his entire life without getting to hug you whenever he wants."

We got back to the cottage and walked inside where I took off my shoes at the same time as they threw them. I sighed and crouched down to place all the shoes neatly and when I looked to see where Fred and Kathy went, my eyes met with George's. He sat on the sofa, the daily prophet on the table but his eyes were on me. Not one emotion showed. Then he ripped his eyes off of me and went back to reading. I closed my eyes for a moment, reminding myself what Kathy and Fred had told me.

He's just angry.  
He's just angry.  
He's just angry.

He's not going to divorce me.  
He's not going to divorce me.  
He's not going to—

"What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes to see Charlie. His eyes were on me and he looked confused. Maybe because I was crouched on the floor without doing anything and my eyes closed.

"Nothing." I stood up. "I was just thinking."


	84. Chapter 84

"I'm changing my name." I stated as I came downstairs on April 15th. George, Fred, Kathy and Deanne were sitting on the sofa but other than that, the downstairs area was empty. "Not right now because Voldemort has taken over the ministry but as soon as the war is over... I'm changing my name."

They all looked at me, even George. He was frowning, obviously confused but I didn't care since he wasn't talking to me and he had threatened with divorce which by the way was something he hadn't taken back.

"Your name?" Deanne asked. "Why would you change your name?"

"Not my first name, no."

"You're removing Weasley?" George asked. I was taken back. He hadn't talked to me since our fight. The night to April 1st.

"What is it to you?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're divorcing me when the war's over, isn't that right?"

He scoffed, shaking his head slowly before standing up. "I obviously didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean it?" I asked. "Well I obviously am not a mind reader. You can't just fucking say something like that and then not speak to me for two weeks, letting me think our relationship is over!"

"You deserved that." he told me. "I had to go five months, suffering because I didn't know if I had lost you so going two weeks thinking I left you isn't really that bad."

He walked past and pushed into his shoes before he left the cottage. I ripped my eyes off of the door and looked at my remaining friends. "Seriously? That's not fair, is it? I get that I hurt him really badly but punishing me like that..."

"We were right though." Fred said, pointing between him and Kathy. He had Evelyn on his lap. She looked like she was close to sitting on her own. "He wasn't serious about divorcing you."

"But you're removing Weasley?" Kathleen frowned. "Or not... now that you know he didn't mean it."

"It was never Weasley I talked about." I assured them. "It was Blossom."

Then I hurried to get into my own shoes before I followed George outside. He was walking towards the water, making his way down the small hill and I hurried after him.

"You can't use threatening to divorce me as your way to punish me!" I shouted after him. "I understand that I hurt you..."

He stopped walking and turned around to look at me. He looked done. He looked tired, bloody exhausted.

"Hurt me? That's the understatement of the year."

"How much longer are you going to punish me for it?!" I yelled. I was frustrated, angry that he had used the word divorce against me, knowing he never would actually go through with it. "I didn't do it to purposely hurt you, George but this... you did this on purpose."

"You didn't come back!" he yelled. "That was on purpose!"

"I don't want to do this again. I can't keep fighting over the same thing."

"No. Of course not." he scoffed, turning away from me before walking away again. He was doing the exact same thing that I did to him. He was leaving instead of talking about it. By ignoring me for two weeks, he was fleeing the topic.

"You're a hypocrite!" I shouted after him and in response, he flipped me off. "Wow! Very mature!"

I kicked the sand and let out a loud groan before I went back up the hill and decided to sit on it so I could walk back inside when I was more calm. Then George turned around and walked back towards me.

"Come back to punish me some more?" I rolled my eyes as I spoke. He sat down next to me, eyeing the ocean as well.

"Listen." he breathed before he looked at me. "I love you and I know you love me but this..."

He stopped talking and looked at his ring instead, moving it around on his finger. I wanted to touch him, an hand on his shoulder or his arm, a hand on his neck or my hand brushing his cheekbone. I just wanted to touch him but I was scared he was going to reject me.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I shouldn't have put divorce on the table. I never want to be apart from you. I think I've made that pretty clear."

"Yeah." I muttered. I looked at him when I felt his hand brush some hair behind my ear. He looked at my eyes while his hand rested right under my jawline.

"How are we gonna move on from this?" he whispered, eyes flicking between my eyes and my lips.

"Well, for starters you could kiss me." I suggested and he hummed as the corner of his lips tucked upwards before he tilted his head and pressed his soft kiss to mine. I immediately kissed him back, loving the feeling of finally kissing him like this again.

We were gonna be alright. He just had to learn to trust me again...


	85. Chapter 85

April 24th 1998

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Griphook left this morning to plan their break-in in Gringotts. The official break-in, was planned to happen on May 1st which was in a week but they left earlier since they didn't know how long it took. I had a bad feeling. As if something was about to happen. I had no idea what it was but the feeling I had felt terrible. It was something big but I didn't know when or who it revolved around.

George and I were almost back to normal. He hated when he didn't know where I was because he still didn't completely trust me and I understood that. Though we went back to cuddling at night and we comforted each other when we had nightmares. You see, mine has come back. The worst nightmares are his because I know that's my fault and I hate that I caused him the exact same pain that my own trauma has caused me.

I don't deserve him...

Evelyn was gonna get baptised once the war was over and George and I were still going to be the godparents. I was excited for that, though I was hoping it would never come in handy. If it did come in handy, that would mean both Kathy and Lee had died and that... I did not want to happen. Now that we're talking about god parents... Lupin came by last night. He had a son named Edward with Tonks and wants Harry to be godfather. He's going to be attending Hogwarts at the same time as Evelyn. Maybe they'll become friends. You never know.

"What are you doing?" George asked, placing his jacket over the back of the chair. I looked up at him, watching him for a moment before deciding to speak.

"I'm just thinking."

He nodded slowly as he dragged a few fingers over his bottom lip, eyes glued to me. "Have you had anything to drink today?"

My eyes followed him as he walked to one of the cabinets, opening it. "I don't remember."

"You keep swallowing harshly. A sign of thirst."

I placed a hand against my throat just as I swallowed again. He was right. I was thirsty. He filled a glass with water and placed it in front of me before joining me by the table.

"Thanks." I muttered, lifting it to my lips. It was nice to drink something. I oddly enough hadn't even thought about it today.

"What were you thinking about?"

I ran my finger along the circle of the glass, my eyes flicking from the water and up to meet George's. I licked my lips, then leaned back in the chair. "Something is going to happen. I don't know what and I don't know when but I can feel it in my bones."

"Well, we're in war, love. Of course something is going to happen."

"Yeah, but... it's something bad. Worse than just the war. What if it's Sebastian? Or Benjamin?"

"I'm sure it's just you being nervous." he told me, placing a hand on top of mine. He leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "We're all scared."

"I know." I nodded, biting my lip for a second before I drank some more water. He didn't understand it but I didn't expect him to. He wasn't the one who had this feeling. It wasn't just me being nervous. It was bigger than that and somehow, I felt it was coming soon. It was on its way.

"I'll go see if Kathy and Lee needs any help with Eve." he told me, pulling himself up to stand. He made his way upstairs and I moved from the kitchen to the living room. As soon as I sat down, Deanne came rushing out from the bathroom, hurrying over to me with something in her hand.

"What's up?" I asked. "Why do you look out of breath?"

I drank some water, then put the glass on the table. My eyes landed on the pregnancy test she held in her hand and I chocked, trying to hold in the water, then swallowed it but then choked some more.

"I have no idea what to do." she told me. "It's not like this was fucking planned. We are about to go into war and this is happening?"

"Uh.." I didn't know what to say. I looked up at her face and then back at the test as she sat down next to me. "Have you told Fred?"

"No. I just took the test." she looked at me as if I was dumb.

"Right." I muttered. Why is everyone getting pregnant? Well, not everyone. Kathy got pregnant first, then I did but then I lost my baby, then Kathy gave birth to her baby and now Deanne is pregnant with my best friend's child. Was this the thing I had a feeling about? It couldn't be...

"What do I do, Liz?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I honestly don't know. You need to tell Fred though, that's for sure."

"I can't. Not right now." she said. "The timing needs to be right and I don't want to freak him out. Maybe I should wait until I'm sure I'm pregnant and that it isn't a false positive."

"Yeah..."

Deanne looked at me, her expression softening. She reached out and grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yep." I nodded. "Just a little tired."


	86. Chapter 86

April 26th 1998

"It's Benjamin's birthday tomorrow." I told George as we sat and talked before bed. "Fourteen years old. I wish I could see him. He's probably grown so much."

"I bet he has." George smiled softly. "You worry, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I haven't seen him for eight months." I said and turned my head to look at George. "I hope they're well over in America. Benjamin and Badger..."

"I'm sure they are. Benjamin is attending school. He probably had loads of friends." he chuckled softly. "Such a charmer, he is."

"He's got that from my mum." I laughed. "I wonder if Sebastian is alright as well. I don't even know where he's hiding."

My whole family had to go into hiding back in August. My father knows every single one of them, meaning they were all in danger so I don't really know about any of them. I felt George wrap his arms around me as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"George?" I whispered. He hummed in response, placing a gentle kiss on my skin. "I don't want to die."

"What?" he pulled away and grabbed my jaw to turn my head so I could look at him. "What makes you say that? You're not going to die."

"It's a war and my father is just as dangerous as Voldemort."

"You are not going to die." he repeated. "I will do anything and everything in my power to prevent it. Even if it means dying myself."

"No." I said sternly. "How do you think that would go? If you ended up dying for me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself so don't give me any of that talk."

"Then don't give me any talk about you dying." he with a small smile. He pressed a kiss to my lips and when he pulled back, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back so I could continue kissing him.

"Wasn't done." I whispered against his lips. He chuckled into the kiss as I pushed him down on his back, straddling his hips while he deepened the kiss. His hands went to my hips under my shirt and he gently squeezed me. He kept one hand on my hip while running another into my hair, resting it there. He tasted like strawberries which we had just been eating about an hour ago before everyone went to bed. His lips were soft and gentle and it made me forget everything about the bad feelings I had been having for the past couple of days.

Suddenly he flipped us over and he was on top. I gasped, causing him to smirk down at me. He leaned down and reconnected our lips, biting my lip before running his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for access. I granted it and our tongues met as my hands found their way to unbutton his shirt.

"Liz." he whispered, breaking the kiss. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." I said. "I've missed you and we haven't done it in a long time. A really long time."

"Okay." he whispered, kissing me again. I continued unbuttoning his shirt and when it was fully opened, I pushed it off his shoulders. Then he grabbed the hem of my shirt and I lifted my torso, breaking the kiss again so he could pull it off of me. I placed a hand on his jaw, pulling him back to my lips. I laid back down against the sheets and once again, the kiss broke so that George could kiss my neck instead. He found my hands and pinned them down next to my head while intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I missed you too." he whispered against my skin. His tongue came in contact with my sensitive spot when he sucked on it and I moaned, closing my eyes. He traced the kisses down to my collarbone and continued to the part of my breast that wasn't covered by my bra. He sucked on my skin again and bopped his head when he thrusted his hips against mine. His hair tickled my skin in a nice way that made goosebumps appear on my arms and thighs. He removed his hands from mine to reach behind my back. I arched my back for him and he unclasped my bra while I ran my hands into his hair. I helped him get the straps down my arms before he let the bra fall to the floor.

He glanced up at his face with a smile before moving up to kiss me shortly. Then he went back down and planted a kiss right next to my nipple, then bit down on it gently, causing me to whimper as I closed my eyes again and my eyebrows came together in a frown. He laughed at my reaction and I tucked at his hair harshly in response. He groaned, grabbing my hand, pinning it back down against the sheets while he moved down to my stomach.

He kissed me right above where my trousers sat and it felt absolutely amazing. I inhaled sharply when he pressed another kiss to my skin and then I felt his fingers fumble with the button, then the zipper. I lifted my hips to help him pull them down and to make it easier for himself, he pulled my knickers down with the trousers.

"George." I whimpered, placing my hands on his shoulders, my nails gently digging into his skin. "Please."

"What? No foreplay?" he grinned, running a few fingers through my folds. I bit my lip, watching him as he made sure to hold eye contact. "You don't want my fingers first?"

He teased my entrance, sliding his fingers in just a little. I threw my head back, thrusting my hips up to meet his hand and he hummed as he slid his fingers all the way in. I clamped a hand over my mouth as a gasp left my mouth.

"Just fuck me." I begged. "Please."


	87. Chapter 87

April 30th 1998

"Look at you." I gasped when I saw Evelyn. She was sitting up by herself. Almost six months old.

"Can you believe it?" Lee asked. "That's my little girl and she can sit by herself."

Kathleen was sitting with her on the floor, playing with toys with her. Evelyn was the most adorable little girl. It was still hard for me to wrap my mind around Kathy and Lee being parents. And now Deanne and Fred were going to be parents too, though she hadn't told him yet. I was going to become a great-cousin by blood. I was already kind of an aunt to Eve. That's how Kathleen and Lee addresses me when she talks to her daughter

Aunt Lizzie

"Time passes so fast." Lee muttered. "It's unbelievable."

"I told you I'd ruin your life if you didn't surrender."

I gasped when my father's face flashed before my eyes, his voice ringing in my ears. I stumbled back, blinking to try and get the weird feeling to stop. I suddenly felt exhausted and I had a headache.

"Liz?" George asked as both he and Fred stood from the sofa. What the fuck was that? How could I see him in my head? Hear his voice. He had no idea where I was so he couldn't invade my mind.

"I need some fresh air." I said, hurrying towards the door. I slipped into my shoes and grabbed my jacket before I opened the door and let it close behind me. I swung on my jacket, zipping it once I got my arms through the sleeves. As I made my way towards the water, George left the cottage too and caught up with me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "What happened in there."

I didn't say anything. It was like I couldn't concentrate on something as simple as answering him. I was so confused and scared at the same time. The words I heard kept rushing through my mind. It was like he was standing right next to him but I saw him at the same time and he was in front of me and not in the cottage. It looked like inside of Hogwarts but the air was smokey from the ruined stonewalls or staircases and he even had dirt and cuts on his face.

"Liz."

George snapped me out of my thoughts when he wrapped his hand around my arm. I looked up at him and he frowned when he saw the scared expression on my face.

"Do you remember I told you I had this feeling?" I asked him and he slowly nodded in response.

"You said something about something that was going to happen."

"And you said I was probably just nervous." I said. "But I don't think that's it. I think I just had a vision."

"A... vision?"

"I know it sounds crazy but–"

"Crazy?" he chuckled. "Nothing sounds crazy in the Wizarding world."

I smiled softly and George lifted a hand to my face, brushing some hair behind my ear before he gently caressed my cheek. "What did you see?"

"My father." I said. "I think it was inside Hogwarts. I was on the ground and he was looking down at me while I looked up at him. 'I told you I'd ruin your life if you didn't surrender' was what he said. It felt like he was right there, next to me. I don't know what it was."

"It sounds like you are experiencing the same thing that has happened to Harry over the last couple of years." he said. "He keeps seeing visions about Voldemort and you... saw a vision about your father."

"So it doesn't sound crazy?"

"No."

"It scares me." I admitted. "I'm so scared about what's going to happen. What's even more scary is not knowing when it's going to happen."

"Come 'ere." he muttered, opening his arms. I wrapped mine around his back, resting my head against his chest as he wrapped his own arms around my shoulders. "No one is going to hurt you. Not your father... no one."

"I love you." I whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you either. You know that, right? That I love you?"

I tilted my head back to look up at him and he rested a hand on the side of my neck. "Of course I do, darling. I was an idiot for saying I didn't believe you did."


	88. Chapter 88

May 1st 1998

"You need to open your mouth wider for this to work." he explained. "Relax your jaw. C'mon Liz, it's not that hard."

"Yes it fucking is!" I snapped, trying to act mad though I couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Charlie. My mouth isn't that big."

"Then how am I supposed to get in it?"

"Just throw it."

He shrugged and took a step back while I tilted my head back, opening my mouth. He aimed and then threw the gummy bear, leaving me to do the rest. I moved around, trying to catch it with my mouth and then I did. The both of us cheered and I hugged him.

"See! I told you it would work." I laughed. "You don't need a big mouth for that."

"I suppose you were right." he offered a smile as Bill came rushing downstairs with Fleur following close behind. "What's going on?"

I glanced at Charlie's face when he asked the question, but then looked at the two. Bill had a letter in his hands.

"This." Bill gestured to the letter in his hand. "Is from Neville Longbottom."

"Neville?" Kathleen asked as her, George, Fred and Deanne joined us after they had sat and talked in the living room. George placed himself behind me, hands on my waist in a comforting way. I guess we all had a feeling about what was in that letter.

"Where's Lee?" Bill asked. "He needs to be here too."

"He's upstairs with Evelyn." Kathleen said. "I'll go get him."

She made her way upstairs and I followed her with my eyes before looking at Bill. "It's happening, isn't it?"

He nodded.

I turned my head and looked at George. Our eyes met and he tried comforting me with a small smile. Kathleen came back only short after, holding Evelyn while Lee came after them.

"Okay." Bill breathed. "Ron, Harry and Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade earlier. They're in the castle and Snape knows they're there so we need to go immediately. It's our duty as members of the Order and Dumbledore's Army."

At the mention of Dumbledore's Army, he motioned towards Lee. "The rest of the order and the army should already have been called for."

"What about Ollivander?" Deanne asked.

"We've told him he can stay." Fleur said. "It's not yet safe for any of us but as Bill said. We have a duty."

"We're leaving in five minutes with apparition." Bill said. "I think that gives us all time to prepare emotionally."

I let out a shaky breath before I turned around to look at George. "Die and I will murder you."

"We'll be back." Kathleen said. "Lee's parents will take care of Evelyn while we're gone."

Her and Lee apparated out of here with Evelyn and I looked back up at George who looked scared, though trying to hide.

"C'mon." Fred laughed, interrupting our moment. "This is going to be fun. To beat the death eaters butts. No one's going die tonight my friends."

"Hopefully you're right." I said and gave him a hug before I turned back to George. "It's okay if you're scared. You don't need to hide it from me. I'm scared too."

"Just don't leave my side alright?" he asked. "This has nothing to do with when you left but rather that this is war, we're going into battle and I can't stand to lose you like this."

"You won't." I assured him. "Just like I won't lose you. We'll be alright."

Kathleen and Lee came back shortly after and I hugged them because I knew it was hard for them to leave their daughter to go be a part of something that might turn into a battle. We have no idea what is going to happen but we do know it has something to do with death eaters and that almost always turns into a battle.

"We're all going to apparate to the room of requirement." Bill said. "From thereon we will figure out what we have to do."

He went first. He grabbed Fleur's hand and apparated out of here. Next went Kathleen and Lee, Charlie, Deanne and Fred and then George and I...


	89. Chapter 89

We had killed two death eaters that guarded the great hall and now we were listening closely. Harry was waiting for the right moment to show himself. Lee wasn't here. He had found a secret place to broad stream what was happening. Sebastian though, he was here and I had been so happy to see him that he was the first I hugged. Other members of the order were here as well. Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Fleur, Shacklebolt and then of course Kathleen, Deanne, Bill, Charlie, George, Fred and I. Hogwarts really wasn't the same anymore. It seemed a lot darker and the whole grounds outside were guarded by dementors and death eaters. It wasn't safe so I was happy that Benjamin was in America, studying over there.

Harry was inside of the great hall, somewhere between the students, hiding and we were just waiting for our cue to go back him up. We could only hear Snape's speech faintly but I managed to still hear every word he spoke.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour. It has come to my attention that earlier this evening... Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. I mention this in the hopes that truth will not be supplanted by rumor. For myself and a few select members of the staff this comes as little surprise. We have, for some time, considered Mr Potter's return to Hogwarts to be not only possible but inevitable. Consequently, in the past several months and under my specific direction, exhaustive defensive strategies have been employed to defeat any attempt Mr Potter might make to breach these walls. But know this. Should anyone– student or staff– attempt to aid Mr Potter, that person will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Rest assured: So long as I am Headmaster at Hogwarts, Harry Potter will never again step foot in this castle. Now then. If anyone here has knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening... I invite them to step forward now."

Everything was now silent instead of some footsteps. "I think I can help you out with that..."

The doors to the great hall opened as Harry spoke and all of us who were standing out here, walked in, wands in our hands. Everyone gasped when they saw our crowd.

"It would seem that, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster." Harry told Snape who was looking pretty shocked. All eyes were on us as we continued a few inches and then stopped, guarding the door so that Snape or anyone else could escape. Thats when my eyes landed on the Carrows up at the front of the room and I felt my head drain from blood. Memories of Amycus Carrow and his sexual assault on me flashed through my mind for a quick second before I decided to forget about it. That's not why we were here. "And I'm afraid it's rather extensive."

"How dare you stand where he stood!" Harry continued, raising his voice. "Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and killed him. Tell them!"

A moment of silence and then Snape pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry but as quickly as he had done that, as quickly McGonagall pulled her own wand and stepped out in front of Harry to protect him. I raised my wand even more along with everyone else I stood with.

Suddenly McGonagall fired a spell towards Snape. The Incendio spell. Snape blocked it, then McGonagall tried again but he blocked it again. We all watched as Professor McGonagall kept firing Incendio towards Snape as he backed up and she came closer. The last one hit the Carrow siblings who fell to the ground while Snape turned into a dark kind of cloud and disappeared out of the window which broke at the same time.

The entire room cheered out of happiness and I couldn't help but smile myself. McGonagall flicked her wand and every light in here was lit. But as everyone cheered, Harry suddenly got awfully pale and stumbled onto the ground.

"George." I whispered and tucked at his sleeve, earning his attention. He looked where I was looking and he saw the same thing. Harry on the ground. He looked terrified. As if he saw something the rest of us didn't. McGonagall crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked worried.

The room suddenly got very dark again and the energy in here became depression. The air was heavy and I felt my heart start to race. My hand clenched around the Fabric of George's jumper and he pulled me close because he knew I was scared. People started grabbing their heads and so did I when I got a terrible headache at the same time as all the sounds turned into echo.

The next thing that happened was terrible. Someone screamed. A girl. It was so high-pitched that it was heartbreaking. It came somewhere from inside the room and it filled the entire space. It continued and continued and everyone looked to see where it came from. Harry got back up to his feet and started moving around the room, students moving out of his way to make room for him. A girl was revealed. She sat in the corner, knees to her chest while her hands covered her ears and she just continued to scream. She seemed to be in so much pain, not only physically. She looked scared. She didn't look older than eleven, maybe twelve. Then another girl started screaming in the opposite side of the room and then... a hoarse voice spoke in my head and according to the look on everyones faces, they heard it too.

"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."

The voice stopped and I looked up at George who was staring out over everyone, seeing what was going to happen next...


	90. Chapter 90

"What are you waiting for?!" Pansy Parkinson shouted, breaking the silence. She was pointing right at Harry. "Someone grab him!"

Ginny moved in front of him, Hermione stepped up to the two of them and slowly we did as well. All houses except from Slytherin, did as well. No one except from the Slytherin house, wanted to hand him over. I mean, probably not all Slytherins. Some were probably just scared to go against their own house.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed!" Filch came running into the Great Hall, Mrs Norris in his arms, breaking up the crowd to run through. "Students in the corridor!"

"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot." Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh. Sorry ma'am." Filch said softly, turning to walk away when McGonagall interrupted.

"As it turns our Mr Filch, your arrival is most fortune. I would like you please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall."

"Exactly where is it I will be leading them to, ma'am?"

"The dungeons will do."

The entire room started cheering again and as Filch escorted the Slytherin House out of here, Harry made his way to Professor McGonagall.

"Are you okay?" George asked when I once again looked to the unconscious Amycus Carrow and his sister.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Yes. I just... I haven't seen him since he... y'know."

George wrapped both arms around me in a hug warm that Fred decided to join, and then Kathleen. I laughed, getting my arms free so I could wrap them around them.

After Harry had talked to McGonagall, he walked back towards the crowd. "Hold the fort, Neville."

Then he left, walked out of the door, followed by Harry and Hermione. We were getting ready for a battle. Oh god.

"Listen carefully!" McGonagall shouted into the room to get the students attention. "The Hogwarts express will be here soon to escort everyone who isn't of age, home. Everyone over is welcome to stay help us fight! To everyone who decides to go home, go pack now. You have less than an hour."

Students started to hurry out of the Great Hall, chatting. Most people were scared and I understood why.

"Sebastian!"

I walked over to my brother as he talked to Lupin. He looked at me and Lupin walked away to let us chat. "Where've you been hiding all this time?"

"Oh... Emmett's family have a vacation cottage in East Ireland. We stayed there with them."

"Okay." I nodded. "Good. Do you know anything about..."

My eyes flicked to the door as I saw a familiar face. King. My cousin King. I let out a breath before I ran over and threw my arms around his neck. "Merlin's beard King. What are you doing here?"

"Came to help, what does it look like?" he chuckled. "I heard Lee Jordan over the radio. Hogwarts is about to be in war."

I pulled back to look at him, then smiled. "I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been? You've got a haircut."

I went to touch his hair but he grabbed my wrist. "Nuh-uh. Not the hair. My mum just cut it."

I laughed at that statement, then shook my head. "You come to help fight a war and you worry about your hair?"

"What? My hair looks good."

"It won't in a couple of hours." I assured him. He opened his mouth to protest when Sebastian joined us.

"King." he greeted him as he hugged him. "How've you been?"

"I've been great! Thank you very much for asking!" King said with his cocky smile as usual. "And you? Fucked some boys lately? Or sucked some cocks?"

I sighed and brought a hand to my forehead. Why did I surround myself with people who so wanted to know about others sex life?

"You're disgusting." Sebastian said. "Straight up disgusting. I've got a boyfriend. I think it'll stick to him."

"Just like your sister sticks to her husbands co–"

"Finish that sentence and I will cut your throat before you get the chance to die in this war." Sebastian cut him off and King laughed nervously as he took a step back.

"I'll get back to George who hopefully won't be talking about cock." I said, then turned around and walked back over where George was staring at the unconscious Carrow siblings. "Hi."

He glanced at me. "Hey."

"Don't worry. They won't be able to do shit without the authority they had from Snape." I said, intertwining his arm with mine. "They won't be able to hurt me now."


	91. Chapter 91

Everyone were running. It was chaos. Everyone wanted to either help or go home. I understood both kind of people but I was gonna stay and help because it was my duty as a member of the order.

I couldn't say I wasn't scared. I was absolutely terrified. I knew something bad was going to happen during this but I didn't know why. I was scared about the vision I had had and what it meant. What he meant. I knew that tonight my life was going to get ruined by my father but I didn't know how.

I didn't know where George was or any of the other. There was so much chaos that I kinda got lost. Well, not lost because I knew where I was but I didn't know where they were. Instead I was with Molly, McGonagall, Flitwick, Neville, Seamus and loads of other people as we moved out way to the courtyard.

"Let me get this straight, Professor." Neville said. "You're actually giving us permission to do this?"

"That is correct, Longbottom." McGonagall replied.

"To blow it up? Boom..."

"Boom!"

"Wicked." Neville said. "Well how are we gonna do that?"

"Why don't you confer with Mr Finnigan? As I recall he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics."

"I can bring it down." Seamus said with a grin.

"That's the spirit." McGonagall said as she waved the two away when we were standing in the courtyard. "Now off you go."

Neville and Seamus ran off, leaving me with McGonagall, Flitwick and Molly.

"You do realise that of course we can't keep up you-know-who indefinitely." Flitwick told McGonagall.

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him." she said. "And his name is Voldemort, Filius so you might as well use it. He's going to try to kill you either way."

Well, that's true.

Professor McGonagall turned around and so did the rest of us. She raised her arms, wand in one hand. "Piertotum Locomotor!"

The statues inside of the corridor came to life and jumped down from their positions and kneeled on the ground before they started walking out and past us like an army. Flitwick had left us so now it was McGonagall, Molly and I.

"Hogwarts is threatened!" McGonagall shouted as we watched the statues walk out into the courtyard. "Man the boundaries! Protect us! Do your duty to our school!"

Then she folded her hands in front of her and we watched it in silence for a moment.

"I've always wanted to use that spell." McGonagall said in a quiet but exciting voice. Flitwick and Slughorn cast the same spell towards the sky multiple times, a blue bubble starting to form over the school grounds to protect us for as long as possible until we were ready to fight Voldemort and his death eaters. Molly joined in and so did I when I learned the words.

"Protego Maxima"

"Finato Duri"

"Repello Inimicum"

When the bubble was complete, everyone lowered their wands. It felt good that we had all these tools to protect ourselves from death but we also knew that it wasn't enough. One way or another they would come through and it would end in battle. We would lose lives and it was going to be hell but we couldn't do anything about it.

"I'll see if Neville and Seamus can use my help." I told Molly and she gave me a small nod, smiling at me as she rubbed my arm gently before I ran off. Neville and Seamus were at the end of the wooden bridge. Seamus was under it, planting something that made it easy to break once a spell got fired against it and Neville stood up here.

"How's it going so far?" I asked, causing him to look at me. My arms were folded over my chest but my wand was in my hand in case I was going to need it.

"Hopefully it'll work." he told me. "Do you think it will?"

"Well." I breathed, walking to the railing. "It's Seamus we're talking about."

"Heard that!" it came from down under and I couldn't help but laugh along with Neville. "No... it'll work and we'll win."

I was probably just trying to convince myself because I was so scared that we weren't going to win. No one could possibly know the outcome. What I did know though was that Harry, Ron and Hermione were still haunting Horcruxes around the castle, looking for a diadem. Ravenclaw's diadem.

Suddenly, tons of blue lights shot from a distance and neared the castle but as soon as they hit the bubble, they exploded. I cursed under my breath.

"They're here." Neville commented. The blue lights continued to attack the bubble and at one point, I knew they were going to break through.

I looked around and then saw the twins up at the top of the castle. They were stood on the outside catwalk which you entered from the quad battlement.

"I gotta go." I told Neville before I ran as fast as I could. I made my way inside of the castle and all the way up to the wooden platform that held it all together. Shacklebolt was up here as well as Dean Thomas and Arthur.

"Lizzie, where have you been?" Arthur asked me. "The twins have both been so worried."

"I was with Molly." I said. "I saw them from the wooden bridge."

I made my way out onto the catwalk and stopped when I saw them. They were holding each of their wands, hands on the edge as they looked up at the bubble that was still being attacked.

"You okay, Freddie?" George asked.

"Yeah." Fred breathed.

George looked at him with a small smile and nudged him with his shoulder "Me too."

Fred smiled back softly and I started tearing up. The love they had for each other. Fuck. I was so scared that they would get hurt but I knew I couldn't allow myself to think in that way. They went back to looking at the sky and I carefully walked past them to stand next to George.

"Where did you go?" George asked as the two looked at me.

"I was with your mum. Suddenly I couldn't see you but she was there and told me to come with so I wasn't alone. Then I saw you two up here when I was with Neville on the wooden bridge. But now we're here and..."

I stopped talking and they didn't say anything either. We all stood here, watching the sky in silence. The sky that was turning an unnatural blue colour from the spells being cast onto the bubble.

The war had just only begun...


	92. Chapter 92

I had joined Neville on the bridge again. I just needed to make sure the twins were alright. Kathleen was helping Luna and Harry and I had no idea where Deanne was. George was alright with me leaving again because he could see me from where he was at.

Ginny and some other students were here as well, looking to see if it worked. If what Seamus did, worked. Suddenly violent blast was shot at the bubble and the grounds shook. I had to hold onto the railing to not fall. I looked up and the bubble started to crumble. It started to fade away, to break into pieces. It all started to crumble down and land among us. It was scary and it meant that soon, the death eaters would be able to attack.

The bubble that used to be blue, started turning into red as it continued to fall apart. I looked at Ginny who looked at me and we automatically grabbed each others hands. She was sixteen years old but she had decided to stay and help fight instead of following the rules. I decided to join Neville at the end of the bridge in case he needed any help so I let go of Ginny's hand and walked down to where he stood.

The death eaters stood there. Well, not everyone but at least hundreds snatchers and so. They stood there and they were so close, eyes focused on us. My father wasn't one of them. A red piece of the bubble fell from the sky and towards them. Scabior who was in the front, picked up his wand and the red piece fell onto it.

"Oh shit." I muttered. Scabior lifted his foot, slowly placing it down where the bubble should be blocking but it was completely gone down and he could put his foot all the way down. He looked at us, an evil smirk on his lips. My heart was racing and I was sweating. Scabior then let out a scream that declared war and everyone followed him as they sprinted towards us.

Neville and I turned around as quickly as possible and started running back towards the others. We didn't say a word. We just kept running for our lives. I was a bit ahead of him but he was right behind. The snatchers and death eaters started to enter the bridge, slowly catching up with us. They started firing towards us but we fired back. Neville threw the firework he had in his hand and it started falling down to where Seamus had tampered with the bridge. It blew up and slowly the bridge started falling apart behind us. No more spells were fired towards us as now even the snatchers tired to stay alive. Though they kept falling down and soon there were only three behind us, Scabior being one of them.

I reached the end where Ginny greeted me by hugging me but when we looked back, Neville wasn't there. Everyone had fallen down, including him.

"Neville!" Ginny shouted.

"No..." I muttered to myself as we watched carefully. Then a wand was being thrown up and a pair of hands grabbed onto the wooden floor, trying to pull themselves up. Ginny and I both took a step forward, carefully. Then Neville showed and I let out a sigh of relief.

"That went well." he said as he looked at us before pulling himself up completely. I gave him a hand but as soon as he got up, black skies came floating towards the castle and it wasn't regular skies. It was death eaters. Along with them came the trolls. The same kind of trolls that invaded the castle in my third year at Hogwarts. The one that nearly killed Harry, Ron and Hermione. Even more snatchers were running towards the castle grounds and this was our cue to flee.

Trolls were ruining the statues that guarded the viaduct, death eaters were casting spells, firing to ruin them too and between them, I saw Flitwick trying to flee. I bit my lip as I watched the scene. I hated this. I hated seeing someone in danger, especially because I couldn't help.

"Liz! C'mon!" Ginny called as she grabbed my arm. While Hogwarts was now fully under attack, McGonagall guided everyone to run inside and find somewhere to hide. I looked up on the catwalk and the twins weren't there anymore. Then there came explosions from up there. Inside of the Quad battlement. Arthur was in there... fuck. I followed Ginny inside. Panic was filling the castle. Students were fleeing, scared for their lives and honestly, I was scared for my life as well. People were screaming and I saw someone, a death eater at the top of the stairs, threatening the students so I did what everyone else would do.

I cast a spell and the death eater flew through the air, fell over the railing and landed on such a distance that he couldn't have survived. Ginny, Neville and I ran up the stairs where Harry was.

"Ginny! Neville! Lizzie!" he shouted and we stopped to hear what he had to say. "Are you alright?"

"Never better!" Neville responded, high on adrenaline while I simply nodded and Ginny was out of breath. "I feel like I could spit fire! Haven't seen Luna, have you?"

"Luna?" Harry asked. He was holding Ginny's wrist.

"I'm mad for her! Think it's about time I told her in case we'll both be dead by dawn!" then Neville ran off to find the girl he likes.

"How about you?" Harry asked me.

"I don't know where anyone is." I told him. "Fred, George, Kathleen. My family."

"I'm sorry but I don't know either." he said and I nodded, thanking him before I continued running off. I needed to find them. Just anyone. I needed to know that just one of the people I know were safe. I needed to know that my husband was safe. That Evelyn's parents were safe. That my pregnant cousin was safe and that Fred was safe because he was going to be a father. We all had lives to return to so none of us could lose it. I wouldn't allow it.

"Thank god!" I breathed when I reached the outside of the room of requirement and saw Fred and... Percy?

They were both fighting a death eater and I quickly jumped in to help. It didn't take long before we blasted him through the hallways and down the stairs.

"Liz!" Fred pulled me into a hug. "You're okay!"

"So are you." I smiled. "Have you seen George?"

"No." he shook his head, looking at Percy. "We haven't seen him."

"And you." I turned to his older brother. "You're... back?"

"I was just apologising for my behaviour." he told me. "Watch out!"

I ducked as he fired a spell over me and when I turned, a now dead death eater was lying there. I thanked Percy and suddenly the current minister came running, shooting a spell at me that had me flying across the room, my body hitting the wall. Fred and Percy were both quick to respond as they started dulling him.

"Hello minister!" Percy shouted over the noise as he sent a jinx in the direction of Thicknesse who dropped his wand and fell to his knees, clutching onto his robes as if he was in discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

Fred face changed as he let out a laugh and looked at his brother. You're joking, Perce!"

Thickness had fallen to the ground, stunned by three spells and his body started dissolving into some form of sea urchin.

"You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've ever heard you joke since you were–"


	93. Chapter 93

The air exploded...

I covered my head to not get hurt by any flying things. My ears were ringing. I was on the ground but that was from when the minister had blasted me through the air. This side of the castle had been blown away. Something had hit me anyways. A warm feelings spread down the side of my face and my neck. As the ringing slowly faded, I heard screaming.

"No– no – no!" it was Percy. "No! Fred No!"

I removed my arms from my head and what I saw made my entire world collapse instantly. All the air left my lungs and my eyes were wide as I tried to pull my suddenly very heavy weight of the ground. Everything was spinning but my eyes stayed on him. Percy was shaking him, crying over his body but Fred was lifeless.

It was like my body froze. I stood up but I couldn't move. All I could do was stare. Stare as Percy got up and angrily ran after the person who had caused the explosion. Stare as my best friend laid there, not moving.

Then it was like I realised what had happened and I ran to his side, dropping to my knees. I ran a hand over his forehead, the other lying on his chest.

"Fred." I shook him, the tears starting to form in my eyes. "Wake up."

He didn't react. His eyes were empty and emotionless. They were staring at the ceiling but it was obvious that he wasn't seeing anything. He was gone.

"Fred." I cried, continuing to shake him as I had now pulled him into my arms. "This isn't funny. Wake up. Please wake up."

Then a loud and painful scream left my lungs and echoed through the castle. A scream of pure pain. A scream of realisation. That I couldn't wake him. I so wanted it to be a prank. I wanted him to wake up but I couldn't feel his pulse against my hand on his neck. His heart wasn't beating and in a few hours his organs would shut down.

"Please don't leave." I cried, resting my head against his.

"He's already gone."

I looked up and there he was. My father. Standing there just like in the vision I had. I didn't say anything. I just looked at him while I held Freddie tight.

"I told you I'd ruin your life if you didn't surrender."

Then he turned around to walk away.

"You did this!" I screamed. "You killed him!"

He stopped in his track. He didn't turn around, only his head so he could look at me. "I didn't... though I had a friend who owed me a favour."

And he walked away again. I sobbed loudly, looking down at my friends. His brown eyes that stared at the exact same spot as before. His brown eyes that I soon would only see on my husband, but it wasn't the same. They looked the same but they were different. When I looked them in the eyes, I knew who was who and soon, I would never get to look at Fred again.

"Freddie." I cried. I was swaying back and forth, he in my arms. "This isn't funny. It's not f-funny. Stop. You can't d-do this. Please wake up. You n-need to w-wake up. Who's going to be there for me the n-next time George and I have a fight? Who's going to drink with me d-during the night when I-I've had a nightmare? P-Please, I need you. You can't leave me. I'm not r-ready for you to l-leave."

"Lizzie!" I heard King from somewhere behind me. He approached and stood by me as he looked down at Fred in my arms. "Is that George?"

"He's dead." I cried. "Fred is dead."

"Oh fuck." he cursed. "We have to go Liz. You can't stay here."

He pulled at my arm but I screamed at him and wriggled out of his grip, holding onto Fred tighter. "Liz! You'll get yourself killed by sitting here!"

"I don't fucking care!" I screamed. "I'm not leaving him! I'm not... I'm not leaving."

"Fucking hell, Liz!" he exclaimed. "He's going to be here when it's all over. We need to go.. right now."

He crouched down next to me and grabbed a hold of Fred, looking at me to try and meet my eyes which he succeeded. "I know you're hurting and you want to stay but–"

"He's my best friend." I cried, shaking my head. "He can't die."

"He's already dead, Lizzie." he told me softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know how much it hurts. Remember when Tobias died? My older brother. I was broken. I know you want to stay with him but you can't. You don't have time to grieve right now. There'll be time for that when we've won the war. He'll be here. Please just come with me. It won't help anything if you die as well."

"He told me that no one were going to die."

"I'm so sorry, Liz." King said before he grabbed my hand and removed it from around Fred, taking over. He placed Fred down neatly, then took of his jacket and gently placed it over his face. "C'mon."

He stood up and extended his hand. I hated what I had to do next. I placed my hand in King's and he helped me to my feet. He wrapped his arm around me as he guided me away from the area but I kept looking back at the lifeless body on the ground.

He was gone...

My best friend was gone.


	94. Chapter 94

Everything was too much.

The yelling and the shouting was too much. I couldn't focus on running. I couldn't focus on following behind King. I kept tripping, then regaining my balance. I was dizzy and my mind was foggy. What about George? Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny? What about... Deanne and their unborn child.

What about me?

"No." I said as I stopped in my tracks. King stopped and looked at me as well. "I am not leaving his body. I am staying. He would have done the same if it was me."

"Wha– Lizzie!" King yelled after me I turned back around and ran up as fast as I could. When I got back, my father was there as well, crouched by his body.

"Get the fuck away from him!" I screamed and pointed my wand at him. He looked at me, then stood up. "You have ruined everything!"

I don't think I had ever screamed so loudly. My voice was echoing though the castle's walls and my father just looked at me with no emotion showing.

"You killed my mother and now you killed my best friend!" I screamed. "You deserve to fucking die."

"Betsy, Betsy, Betsy." he tutted, shaking his head. "You never learn, do you? This is your fault. You could've just surrendered and you would have spared your friend."

"This is not on me! You did this and you are going to pay!" I screamed at him. "Crucio!"

My father fell to his knees, groaning in pain, his head shot back and his eyes squeezed shut. I felt nothing. No remorse, no pity. I had no humane feelings right now. Only anger. I walked over, my wand pointed towards him this whole time.

"It would be so easy for me to just use the killing curse on you." I spat. "I want you to suffer. You are going to suffer."

I lowered my wand and pulled the pocketknife out of my sock that I had found on the floor near the great hall. Probably a younger student that wasn't too good at magic and needed to protect themselves.

When my father saw the knife, he laughed. He just... laughed and that. That made my blood boil even more.

"You think this is funny?" I asked. "It may be small but it can do a hell of a lot damage."

"You're gonna kill your own dad?" he tutted. "Your own blood and flesh?"

"You're not my father." I spat and grabbed onto his hair so I could hold onto him while forcing the blade into his stomach. "This... is for my mother."

I stepped him and a painful roar come from him. I pulled it out and he was now breathing heavily. "And this... is for Fred Gideon Weasley. Remember his name 'cause you will spend eternity in hell, remembering it and thinking about this moment."

I stabbed him again and he started gulping blood as I dragged the knife upwards, cutting into his intestines. His brown eyes were staring straight at me and for a second I swore I saw regret flash past them. Then the emotion died and his body went lifeless. I let the knife sit in his torso as I let go of his hair, seeing him fall to the ground.

Then I heard a painful and strangled cry behind me, mixed with a scream. When I turned around I saw Deanne. She was standing on the stairs, staring at Fred's body. His face was covered but she could recognise his clothes.

She had a hand over her mouth as she stumbled down the stairs and towards him. She fell to her knees and removed the jacket from his face before she broke into loud crying. She placed her head against his chest, holding onto him tight as she screamed and cried at the same time. I started crying again.

I couldn't believe this was happening. How was this happening? It wasn't fair. How was this fair?

My eyes were glued to Fred, the way his eyes kept staring at the ceiling and the way Deanne was thrown over him, her screams and cries filling the castle.

"He's not... he's not dead, right?"

I looked at Percy as he came back. He looked at me and it looked like he was trying hard to not look at his brother on the ground.

"Lizzie, please tell me he's not dead."

"I'm so sorry." I cried as I hugged him to try and comfort him. He hugged me back and cried as he rested his head on mine while I cried into his shoulder.

The world was never going to be the same again. The heaven had gained a new star like Luna would say.


	95. Chapter 95

We got Fred to the Great Hall...

George saw him...

Kathy saw him...

The Weasleys saw him...

I was sat next to his body, my knees pulled up to my chest as I rocked back and forth. I was biting down on finger, though it was dirty and full of stained blood from killing my father but biting down on dirt and blood was the least of my worries. I was staring straight at Fred. After a while we could close his eyes so it just looked like he was sleeping.

He was just sleeping...

Ron had just gotten here. He was hugging George who was crying violently. My heart was broken and I knew it could never be healed again.

I watched as Ron got to his knees, next to Fred, holding onto him as he cried while Molly stayed strong and rubbed her hand over her son's red hair.

Deanne was sitting next to Molly. She had cried her eyes dry just like me. Neither of us cried or said anything. We just stared at the whole situation.

How was I going to move on from this? How was I going to go back to the shop and the flat without him being there. How was George and I going to live in that flat and see his room and his untouched things, knowing he will never be there again, knowing he will never sleep in that bed or touch those things.

What about the alcohol we left behind? His favorite kind of firewhisky that he always reminded us not to touch because it was for a special occasion.

"Oi! Don't touch that! I just bought it and I'm saving it!"

"For what?" I asked, looking at the bottle of firewhisky in my hand.

"For when we've won this bloody war!" He replied with a grin on his face. "It'll be worth it. Just you and Georgie, Kathy, Lee, Deanne and I sharing a bottle of firewhisky to celebrate that we made it out of the bloody war alive!"

The memory of him made me cry again but this time I hid it as I hid my face in my arms. I cried and I cried and I cried.

"Make room, make room." I heard Charlie say. He was helping carrying bodies in. Everything was quiet for now. Voldemort gave Harry an hour to turn himself in and if not, everyone would die. I looked up to see Charlie and Oliver Wood carry someone in and when I recognized who it was, my heart dropped.

Why was this happening? Why did people I loved keep dying? I let out a cry as I pulled myself to my feet. I tumbled to where they walked with the carrier. Both stopped walking when they saw me.

"No." I cried, brushing my hand over his forehead. "You were supposed to be in America. What the hell were you doing here?"

Charlie and Oliver looked at me but then found a place to put him.

"Do you know him?" Oliver asked while Charlie went over to hug and comfort me.

"He's my brother." I cried. "He's only fourteen. He was supposed to be in America until the war was over!"

I got out of Charlie's grip and fell to the ground next to Benjamin. I started crying even harder than I already was. I couldn't take it. All this pain. Seeing my best friend and now seeing my baby brother dead.

"You're so stupid." I cried, brushing over his forehead repeatedly. "Why were you here? You weren't supposed to be here."

I looked towards Fred on the other side of the aisle that had been made of dead bodies, and then I looked at Ben.

"Fuck this. I can't do this."

"Liz." Charlie said softly when I got up to leave.

"No." I cried. "I need to get away from this."

I hurried out of the Great Hall as quickly as possible. As soon as I was past the doors, I ran outside into the courtyard and fell to my knees as a scream emerged from deep down my throat.

"Elizabeth." I heard King speak. I looked up as he approached me.

"No!" I told him. "You tried to make me leave Fred!"

I stood up. "They're fucking dead! I lost my best friend and now my brother is dead too!"

"Your brother? Sebastian's—"

"I don't know where the fuck Sebastian is!" I screamed. "He's probably dead too but Benjamin... he's fourteen years old and he is dead! I thought he was in America! I thought he was safe! Badger was supposed to protect him but now he's gone and he's not gonna get the opportunity to grow up into a young man! He never got to visit the flat! He so wanted to visit the flat some day but he's never going to! Everything is ruined! My entire life! I can't do this anymore!"

"Hey, hey." He tried to approach me but I stepped away again.

"It hurts." I cried. "It hurts so bad. I want it to stop. King, please make it stop. It's hurting."

"I know it is." He said. "I know how you're feeling and it's going to hurt for a while but eventually you'll be able to live with it. You'll be able to live with the memories. You'll think back and you won't cry."

"No!" I screamed. "I've lost everything! I've lost my mum! I've lost my baby! My brother and my best friend! There is nothing left..."

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind and first I tried to struggle but when I heard George whisper for me to relax, I did.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his chest. My knees gave in and I fell but he voluntarily fell with me and then just held me on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Georgie." I cried. "I'm so fucking sorry. It's all my fault."

"No it's not." He whispered as he had me turned around in his arms, my face against his chest. He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "It's not your fault."

"He's the reason Fred's dead." I cried. I looked up at him, tears still running down my cheek. "But I— I killed him. I killed my father. I made him pay."

"I know." He nodded, eyes full of tears as he stroke hair out of my face and kissed my forehead again.

"And now Ben." I said, my lips starting to tremble again. "I can't do it. I can't do it anymore."

"Yes you can." He told me. "We are both going to get through this together. We are going to live our lives the way Fred would want us to continue. I didn't know Ben too well but I am sure he would want that too. For you to continue your life and find happiness again."

I laid my head against his chest again and we continued to cry together.

King probably didn't know what to say. He knew the pain. He lost his older brother in an accident many years ago. My other cousin.

Ben wasn't King's cousin. Ben was the son of my mother and my stepfather but King is the son of my father's brother. He didn't even have a relationship with Ben. He probably didn't even care that he was dead.

Or that I was... broken.


	96. Chapter 96

"Liz." George whispered. "Lizzie, we have to get up."

"Why?" I muttered. I looked up at him but he didn't look at me. Instead he looked straight ahead towards the broken viaduct. I turned my head to see what he was looking at. A crowd was coming towards the castle. A troll was being pushed off the viaduct to make space for the crowd and then they continued. Voldemort was in the lead.

George helped me up. He grabbed my hand and together we stood by the stairs that led inside while King backed up until he stood on my other side.

Suddenly Neville walked past us, carrying the sorting hat in his hand as when I looked back, everyone else started coming outside to see what was happening. I squeezed George's hand. I was scared. Arthur and Ginny passed us, following Neville who decided to stand a few feet from us.

Voldemort and his death eaters arrived at the castle. They stopped walking and Voldemort looked at all of us. Hagrid was there. They had chains to keep him in place and he was carrying someone. Someone I recognised to be Harry.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked. "Hagrid's carrying? Neville who is it?"

I couldn't do this. I couldn't keep doing this. Everyone kept dying. I started crying again, this time it was quiet. It was only the tears, no sobs.

"Harry Potter..." Voldemort shouted and I closed my eyes to hear his next words. "Is dead!"

"No!" Ginny screamed and when I opened my eyes to see what was happening, she was running forwards but luckily Arthur caught her and stopped her.

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted. "Stupid girl!"

I started moving forwards and George followed me, never letting go of my hand.

"Harry Potter... is dead." Voldemort repeated, this time not as loud. "From this day forward... you put your faith in me."

George and I stopped walking when we were where we were supposed to be. With Percy, Ron, Hermione and Molly. Shacklebolt was here too, standing right next to Molly while we were next to Percy and behind Ron and Hermione.

Voldemort turned around and walked closer to his crowd of death eaters as he opened his arms and gestured with them in the air. "Harry Potter is dead!"

They started laughing. The death eaters started laughing and I had never felt more hatred. Today, so many people had died. They had taken the lives of children and they stand there and laugh about killing a seventeen-year-old boy.

Voldemort turned back around to face the rest of us. The ones that had put up a fight, the ones that had now lost the war. He laughed and he opened his arms again. "Now is the time to declare yourselves. Come forward and join us.. or die."

"Draco!" Lucius voice echoed through the yard. I turned to look at Malfoy who stood on the stairs. He didn't look happy. He looked as broken as the rest of us. His jaw was tense and it was like I could almost see him gulp from this distance. He looked around without moving his eyes but then when his mother called his name, his eyes flicked to her.

"Come." she said.

Don't do it Draco, don't do it...

He looked around once more before he stepped down and made his way over to Voldemort. He needed someone to tell him to stay. It was obvious by the way he had looked around and I would have done it, but I couldn't. I had lost too much tonight, I was tired and I had no energy left. I couldn't put any more attention to myself and at least... at least he didn't die.

"Ah! Well done, Draco. Well done." Voldemort said as he hugged him, though Draco stood stiff, not responding to it. Draco continued over to his parents where his mum wrapped her arms around him.

Suddenly Neville walked forwards and I was about to go protest but George held me back, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Well I must say I hoped for better." Voldemort said and the court was filled with laughter from the death eaters. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom."

They laughed once again.

"Well, Neville. I am sure we can find a place for you in our rang–"

"I'd like to say something!" Neville interrupted.

"Well.. Neville I am sure we would all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

"Stand down Neville!" Seamus spoke as soon as the words had left Neville's mouth.

"People die every day!" Neville shouted and turned around to look at the students, the teachers, the families. "Friends. Family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us in here."

He placed a hand against his heart.

"So is Fred." Neville said as he looked towards where we were standing. "Benjamin."

His eyes slowly scanned everyone that stood on our side. "Remus. Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain."

He slowly turned to Voldemort. I looked up at George. He looked broken. I knew we both were and we were going to die tonight. We were going to die and this was the last contact we would have. I placed a hand on the opposite side of his neck and leaned into him. I was scared.

"But you will!" Neville yelled at Voldemort who just laughed. "Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart still beats for us! For all of us!"

At that, Neville pulled something out of the hat. A sword. The sword of Gryffindor and at the same time, Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and landed on the ground, getting to his feet so quick that it was impossible to process.

"Oh fuck." I cursed when I realised he was alive. He fired a spell towards Nagini and as Voldemort screamed in anger, attacking Harry with tons of spells, we ran back inside to get ready as we knew the war wasn't over yet.

Shacklebolt shielded everyone as we all ran inside. George's hand never left mine. I didn't know where Kathy was. I saw her outside. She was standing with Luna but now I didn't know where she was due to the chaos.

It wasn't finished yet.

We still had a chance to win the war...


	97. Chapter 97

"Confringo!" George shouted and a death eater was blasted through the air. He grabbed my hand again and carefully we made our way through the castle. We were both terrified that we were gonna lose each other. We had already lost so terrified was the right feeling to have right now.

The corridors were ruined. It wasn't recognisable at all. Dust was filling the air so it was also kinda hard to see anything from a distance. Dead bodies were lying on the floor and I hadn't seen Sebastian for a while so I was scared I would find him.

We ended up in the Great Hall were everyone were fighting. Deanne though, Deanne was protecting Fred's body and Benjamins even though it wasn't her cousin. Just like King, she hadn't had a proper relationship to him, due to the fact that they aren't related and there he was. Sebastian. He was shielding Deanne, making sure no one could hurt her while she protected the bodies.

He was alive. Thank fucking god.

"Not my daughter you bitch!"

At the sound of Molly, I looked around until I saw her where the benches had been put. She was on a table along with Bellatrix who laughed. Though she stopped when Molly fired against her. She fired back and Molly stumbled backwards while protecting herself.

Bellatrix laughed again but then Molly sent a strike of spells towards her, including a spell that turned her into rock and one last spell had Bellatrix flying into a million pieces which faded away in the air.

Suddenly I was being pulled behind George, snapping me back to reality. He blasted someone who had been about to kill me and as someone came running towards me, I blasted her through the room as well.

Everything was happening so fast. Everyone were either dying or hurt. Though it was mostly death eaters that died, other people did as well. George was right behind me. We were back to back so we could protect ourselves while also protecting each other.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue flash coming straight towards George from the side and that got my attention quicker than anything else. I stepped in front of the spell that was being fired and shielded myself as it was now coming towards me. I located the person who sent it. Fucking Amycus Carrow.

This was going to be good. I stepped forwards and sent the fire spell towards him but he shielded himself, though I continued. I sent incendio over and over again before I decided to shift to Confringo and when he kept shielding himself and it didn't work, I used Expulso. It looked like he hadn't seen that coming as he forgot to shield himself and was roughly blasted into the wall.

"Sectumsempra." I muttered under my breath, wand pointed at Amycus. His skin started being filled with bloody slashes and he gasped for air as he laid on the ground. No one was going to have the time to undo it which was why I used it. And who would undo it? His sister wasn't here.

I felt George grab my hand as he pulled me with him but as soon as we reached the doors to exit the Great Hall, we saw Neville cut Nagini in half as Nagini was about to attack Ron and Hermione. He was holding her, trying to protect her but then Nagini died and suddenly everything stopped as the darkness from the snake rose to the sky.

A blast came from outside and I let go of George's hand to run out to where we stood when we thought Harry had been killed. There he stood, Harry Potter, in the middle of fighting Voldemort. Both had casted spells that met on the middle but now that Nagini was dead, Voldemort was weak. As the elder wand failed him, Harry disarmed him and the wand flew into the air and landed in his own hand.

George came up by my side, followed by Neville, Ron and Hermione. Voldemort fell to his knees and his body started dissolving into small pieces that rose to the sky. It only took minutes and then he was completely gone.

It was over. It was all over and we had won the war.

See, Freddie? We won...

I stepped down onto one of the steps, my eyes scanning the area before I noticed the sun that was up again. 

A day we will all remember...

May 2nd 1998


	98. Chapter 98

"You're okay." I whispered to Benjamin as I kept brushing my hand over his forehead and into his hair. "You're with mum now Benji. You're safe. She'll take care of you."

I was holding him in my arms. His back was against my chest and I closed my eyes as I rested my cheek against his head.

"I'm sorry I failed you."

My world had fallen down. I didn't know what to do. The war was over and a lot of people were gathering the dead bodies in the great hall as others were being treated for their wounds.

George was sitting next to Fred and so was Deanne but on the other side and I... I was sitting with my own brother.

My brother who only got to turn fourteen.

"Hey." I looked up as Sebastian approached, sitting down with Benjamin and I. I didn't reply, I just nodded at him as I continued to rock Benjamin in my arms.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked lowly, eyes flicking to our baby brother.

I shook my head, closing my eyes again.

"Charlie and Wood came in with him. I don't know anything else."

"Fuck." he breathed. "Why was he in England? He shouldn't have been here."

"I don't know." I replied. "I don't think Badger's here. I haven't seen him so I'm not sure he knows about Benny."

Then I started crying again when a specific memory popped into my head.

_"Can you get Harry's autograph for me this year?"_

_"Oh alright, sure." I said, his face lighting up._

_"I have to go now though. I don't want to miss the train."_

"I never got him his autograph." I cried. "I promised him Harry's autograph and I forgot."

Sebastian placed a hand on my shoulder and gently rubbed it to comfort me, though I just continued to cry.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. He's in a better place, Betsy. I'm sure he's with mum up there right now, looking down and wishing he could tell you that he doesn't care about the autograph. That he doesn't want you to feel guilty about it."

"No." I cried. "I promised him. It would take five minutes to ask Harry for one and not much longer to send it home but I didn't. That was four years ago, Bash. I didn't do it and now he's gone."

Sebastian frowned and his face scrunched up as he tried to hold back the tears. He cursed under his breath, then rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"I'm gonna go help Bill and Charlie with the bodies."

He got up and left the Great Hall in a rush.

While I kept holding Benjamin in my arms, I turned my head and looked at Fred. He was right next to George who was right next to me.

"I'm pregnant." Deanne spoke. She didn't talk to us, she talked to herself, almost as if she was in disbelief, though George raised his head and looked at her in shock. "I never got to tell him."

"Where's my son!" I heard Badger's voice. "Benjamin? Where are you?!"

He ran around, trying to find them and I realized he had no idea that Ben was dead. Badger's eyes landed on me and when he saw who I had in my arms, he stumbled backwards, then hurried over, ripping my brother out of my arms to hold him.

"Ben!" He roared as he started to cry. "No, no, no. Ben!"

Badger looked up at me as I wiped my cheeks.

"Why didn't you protect him?"

"Wha— I—" I shook my head, unable to find words.

"She didn't know he was here." George hurried to say when he saw how shocked I was over Badger's question. "She didn't know until it was too late. You can't blame her."

"He was supposed to be at home." Badger cried, rocking his son back and forth in his arms. "He stole my broom. He came here by himself. I noticed when I got back from work."

A sigh left my mouth and I looked down as I closed my eyes. I wanted this to end. This day, the pain. I had hoped and I had believed that this year would be better than the last but I lost people again and I wasn't sure I was going to get through it this time without some permanent damage.


	99. Chapter 99

Epilogue

-

As soon as the door closed behind us, we were alone. No more noise, no more danger, no more dead bodies and no more fighting. It was weird. The flat seemed so empty without all of our stuff. It seemed so empty without him.

We both just stood by the door, looking out at the entire flat. It was dark. We hadn't dared to turn on the lights yet.

Everything was so different. When we entered the shop, George had hurried up towards the flat, refusing to take just one look at the things. We hadn't been back here for eleven months, almost a year. I had taken a look at the shop and I started crying, remembering all the good memories from in here.

It was hard being back without Fred. It was hard seeing all the places he had been in, seeing the stuff he loved and the stuff he was in charge off. His favorite things were the candy that got you out of class. They had been his idea back when they invented them and throughout it all, those were his favorite things to sell.

"We should probably take a shower." I let out a breath. "I believe we left some towels under the sink and some closet in the wardrobe in the bedroom."

I walked towards the bathroom but stopped when he didn't follow me. I looked at him. He was staring towards the door to Fred's bedroom. He wasn't moving. He just... stood there.

The door to Fred's room was open and George's eyes were glued to the bed with the unmade sheets. Fred never really made his bed, only when I told him to.

I felt the tears press but I couldn't let myself cry. Not now. The war was over and that was when George needed me the most.

"Do you want me to close the door?" I asked but he didn't responded. He simply nodded and I walked to Fred's bedroom door. I looked at the room, closed my eyes and I closed the door with my teeth sunk into my bottom lip to prevent myself from crying.

George and I ended up taking a shower together, getting each other clean from dust, dirt and blood. He scrubbed a lot of blood from my face and my neck. I had even been bleeding from my ears but I didn't have permanent damage.

"How am I going to do it, Liz?" He whispered when I washed his hair for him. "I have never been without him. We've spent all twenty years together. I can't go on without him."

Then I cried. I tried holding it back, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry." He cupped my face. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no don't apologize." I said as I quickly got a hold of my emotions. "Don't ever apologize. It is going to be hard but we are going to get through this, alright? Together."

Though he was right. How was he going to get through it without Fred? How were we going to get through it without him? We had never been on our own like this. Fred had always been the third feel in our relationship, he was almost a part of it and I had no idea how we were going to figure this out. How we were going to get used to a life without him.

Or how I was going to get used to the fact that I couldn't see my brother grow up.

-

Two weeks later

My brothers funeral was a few days ago. He was buried close to mum and my daughter. Today was Freddie's. The whole Weasley family was here along with friends of him, friends of ours. People who knew him, people from school. Teachers...

He was buried on the plot behind the Burrow. Everyone came in twos and threes, supporting each other. My arm was wrapped around George's while I held Kathleen's hand in my other. Deanne was on the other side of George, hands in her pockets. She had decided to keep the baby anyway so she had a piece of him until the day she died.

Fred's tombstone stood there, large and new. When the sun peaked out from behind the clouds, it hit the stone and reflected off of it.

A hole was dug into the ground and there it was. His casket. It was a cherry wood casket and a bunch of wild flowers were laid on the lid. Everyone gathered in groups around the grave as the priest came forwards to stand closest to the casket and the tombstone.

"Fred Weasley was a brave and energetic young man." He spoke as he looked around at everyone here. "No one who ever met him could ever forget him. He was, in a word, irreplaceable."

And I broke into tears. I let go of Kathleen's hand to clamp it over my mouth. She started crying as well and George glanced at me but didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to. After all, he had just lost his brother so whatever feelings he had, he was allowed to feel.

I knew that because I felt the same about my brothers death. I didn't quite understand it. I didn't understand Fred's death either. I didn't understand he they were allowed to die. Why god allowed it.

Then I realized... I had stopped believing in god. Cause if there was a god, why would he take a twenty-year-old man and a fourteen-year-old boy from his earth?

Kathy and I turned twenty tomorrow but neither of us had mentioned it. Neither of us wanted to celebrate. Not this year... maybe the next.

-

Six months later

November...

It was getting rather cold outside and the weather was getting poorer. The days were long but that wasn't because of the weather of the time of year.

My days were pretty much the same. I had started auror training again and George was working in the shop with some help from Verity. Every morning when I wake up, George is already in the shop. In the past he and Fred were leaving just as I woke but now when I wake, he's already preparing to open. He barely look at me when I walked down into the shop and says goodbye. Sure, he gives me a kiss like he always did but the smile is gone and he looks away immediately as to where his stare used to linger for a moment, until I was out of the door.

I spent all day in training, thinking and grieving. I miss Fred terribly and during lunch breaks I always go out and cry. My heart broke the day Fred died, the day Benjamin died. It's never going to be heal again.

After my long day at training, I'd come home, get another hug and a kiss from George but he'd look away just like he did in the morning. I'd cook us dinner at night and he'd barely touch his. He's eat a little, then excuse himself and go into our room to lie down. He'd just lie there until it was time for bed and he didn't cuddle me anymore. I missed him. The day Fred died, it felt like George did too and a part of him probably did...

"George?" I called when entered the flat. I just got home and saw that he had already closed the shop which was odd. It was usually open until four and it was currently only ten past three. Noise came from Fred's bedroom which quickly made me drop the coat I was about to hang on the wall. I ran as fast as I could to the bedroom and stopped when I saw him. George was ripping the sheets off the bed in anger, pushing things off the nightstand and the desk. He was crying roughly, sobbing and everything and it absolutely broke my heart. "George. Stop."

I approached him carefully, making sure to not get hurt. He was so angry and so sad that maybe he wouldn't see me and accidentally hurt me by throwing something.

"Hey." I whispered, gently placing a hand on his back which made him stop. "Hey, it's alright."

I ran the hand up his back to his shoulder and turned him around, making him look at me. His eyes met mine for a second before he looked away and then made his way towards the door, though I grabbed his wrist and forced him back. "Don't walk away!"

He looked at me again but he couldn't bare to watch my eyes. "Why can't you look at me?"

He didn't respond. His jaw clenched as he ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek. He tilted his head slightly and his eyes landed on the window.

"Is it because I look like the person that killed him?"

His head immediately snapped towards me again, his eyes meeting mine and this time, he didn't look away. "You think I can't look at you because you look like your father?"

"Well what do you expect me to think? You have barely looked at me since he died!" I raised my voice a little but not on purpose. "You don't talk to me anymore, George."

"I lost my brother..."

"You can't just shut me out." I said and raised a hand to cup the side of his neck. "I lost him too."

"He's my–"

"You're brother, yes... I'm aware. I know how it feels. I lost my brother too." I said. "It's not easier but it isn't gonna get much easier if you don't let me help. I need you, do you not need me?"

"Of course I need you." he sighed. "But every time I look at you and every time I look at Kathy, I see all the memories and the fun we've had as a group of four and I can't stand the thought of him suddenly not being here and he was for so many years."

I bit my lip as I pulled him in for a tight hug. He hid his face in the crook of my neck and I ran my hand over his hair and down to his neck. We were going to survive. We were going to be alright.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

"Always?"

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter of the sequel, but I have a third story to the series so go read that if you're interested.


End file.
